Held in Contempt
by sherryw
Summary: Sequel to Leverage. Nick, Warrick and Grissom are scheduled to testify at Brent's trial. Will he hold them in contempt? Please read and review. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. You guys wanted a sequel. Well you got it. I hope you enjoy it. -

* * *

"A_lleged killer Brent Mitchell's trial is set to start this coming Monday. The District Attorney in a formal statement said that they have plenty of evidence to lock Mitchell up for a long time. Mr. Mitchell has been held pending trial since the beginning of the month. The prosecution's star witness Nicholas Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab is scheduled to appear in court next week. For Channel 7 news I'm Sheryl Fields, back to you Bob."_

"_And in other news…"_

Nick turned the volume back down on the T.V. that hung in the break room of the Las Vegas Crime lab. He turned around and sat down in a chair at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Nick had only just returned to work. The mandatory six weeks that Nick had to take off after his ordeal with Brent Mitchell were finally over. He had been forced to take the six weeks off after he was shot and beaten up by Brent and his men.

He had been kidnapped and was to be used as leverage to force his father, a Supreme Court Justice into releasing a criminal that was being held for trial. Fortunately his father didn't negotiate and everything worked out in the end. He wished that this darn trial were over so that he could put all of this behind him and finally get on with his life.

He had been meeting with the District Attorney to go over his testimony for the last few weeks. The DA said that he was the key witness, but that during the trial Warrick and Grissom would also be testifying and presenting evidence. Brent was not only facing kidnapping charges and attempted murder, but also murder in the first degree.

After Nick was rescued, the task force found the bodies of a young man in his twenties and a doctor. The doctor Nick assumed was the doctor that patched up his leg after he was shot. The young man he had no clue. It was shown that the gun that Brent had was the murder weapon. They were able to pull enough evidence to nail Brent with those murders plus the murder of Brian Daeber.

Warrick walked into the break room to see Nick sitting there staring at his coffee cup. He stopped and smiled.

"Hey Nicky, you're back!"

Nick looked up surprised, "Warrick what's going on man?"

"The usual man, the usual. You looked deep in thought. Everything O.K?"

"Yea man everything is fine, just happy to be back is all." Nick said smiling as he took a sip of coffee.

Warrick poured himself a cup and sat down across from Nick.

"I can't tell you how great it is to have you back. We really missed you around here." Warrick said sincerely.

"Yea I missed you guys to. It feels really good to be back. I was going stir crazy. There's only so much Oprah you can watch."

"I hear that."

"So have you talked to Grissom at all? Is he going to keep me in the lab or let me go out in the field?" Nick questioned.

"No man I haven't talked to Grissom. Even so I don't think I would be privy to that info. He knows how tight we are."

"Yea I guess your right. I will just have to wait and see."

At that moment Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders all walked in. They saw Nick sitting there each walked up and greeting him. It seemed that the whole shift was happy to have their family back together again.

Catherine took a seat at the table, Sara and Greg followed suit.

"It looks like we all beat Grissom here again." Catherine said.

"I heard that." Grissom said as he walked through the door with a bunch of files and papers. He smiled at Catherine than sat down at the table. He looked at everyone then at Nick.

"Nick its great to have you back." Grissom said as he opened a file on the table. "Your doctor released you for active duty, so I take it that you are well?"

"Never better Grissom. I'm ready to go." Nick said

"Good. O.K. here's tonight's assignments. Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Greg we have a two DB's over at Chuck's Bowling alley. Nick you are with me tonight. We have another DB over at Dunston Park.

Nick could barely mask his disappoint. '_First night back and he was already being mothered by Grissom'_. Everyone took their assignments and left the room. Warrick gave Nick a slap on the shoulder as he left.

Grissom could see that Nick wasn't too excited about the assignment. Not a man who usually explained himself, he felt though in this instance that he should.

"Nick I know what you are thinking. You think that I'm mothering you."

Nick was surprised that Grissom had him pegged dead on. Grissom continued talking.

"The only reason I paired you with me was because Brent Mitchell's trial starts next week, and I don't want you bogged down with cases. Now both Warrick and I are scheduled to testify early next week that's why I paired him up with Sara. That way Sara can take over while Warrick is testifying and the same thing goes for us. We cover each other. O.K?

Nick felt guilty for feeling the way he did. Grissom was looking at the whole picture like a supervisor did.

"Sorry Grissom I should have known better."

"Its O.K. Nick. Should we get going? You drive."

"You just made me a happy man." Nick said smiling from ear to ear.

"Anytime Nick." Grissom replied.

* * *

Dunston Park was only a fifteen-minute ride from the Crime Lab. When they arrived there they found Detective Sophia Curtis waiting for them. 

Both Grissom and Nick exited the vehicle, grabbed their kits and headed over to the dead body. The body was that of a young girl around the age of sixteen. She was up on the bleachers lying back. She wore faded blue jeans and a white shirt with BRAT written on it in big black letters. She had long black hair.

Sophia walked up to them. "Hi guys, student id shows her as Shelia Davis. Sixteen. It looks like an apparent OD. Found a needle next to her body and she has track marks."

Both men nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks Sophia." Grissom said.

"Anytime." She started to walk away and turned with a smile, "Oh and Nick, welcome back."

He smiled back. "Thanks."

The coroner's assistant Dave was already on scene. He was kneeling over the body when Grissom and Nick walked over.

Dave looked over to Nick and Grissom; "Temp is 97.1 she hasn't been dead for long."

"Thanks Dave." Grissom said.

Dave grabbed his stuff and left the scene to Grissom and Nick.

Nick looked at Grissom, "Well I suppose we should get started."

Nick began to take photos of the scene, while Grissom worked on the body. There were no physical signs that she was attacked. So far everything pointed to an OD.

* * *

The roar of the engines as the plane landed woke Michael Mitchell up out of a deep sleep. He yawned and stretched. He looked around the first class cabin to see that everyone started to pack up his or her stuff. They had just arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada. Not even a month in a half ago he was rotting in jail and now he was in Las Vegas. 

Michael Mitchell was being held pending trial in the Dallas State Prison. He was going to be tried on multiple charges of murder, money laundering, and drug trafficking. Fortunately for him he got off on a technicality, the cop didn't read him his Miranda Rights. As he exited the plane with his bag and entered the terminal he recognized two familiar faces He walked up to them with a smile and shook both of their hands.

Brett Daniels and Ryan Croft worked for Michael's uncle. They were two of his top men in their line of business.

"Your uncle is expecting you." Brett said as he grabbed Michael's bag. "Follow me."

"How's my uncle doing?" Michael asked.

"He's doing just fine."

Michael followed both Brett and Ryan to the short-term parking lot where they parked their car. They all got in and they drove off.

This wasn't the first time that Michael had been to Vegas; he had been there before for pleasure. Unfortunately it was business that brought him to Vegas this time.

Ryan pulled up to a large gate that had a keypad; he stopped the car and punched in the code. The gate opened and they drove in. The driveway was a colored stamped concrete with a stone design. The landscaping was immaculate. There were flowering shrubs all along the driveway. The grass was freshly cut. Michael could smell the freshly mowed lawn in the air.

Up the driveway there was a majestic looking house. If one looked at it they would think that it looked like an English Castle, but a smaller version. As they pulled up to the house and stopped an older man stepped out of the house. When Ryan finally put the car in park Michael got out of the car and made his way over to the older man.

"Uncle Max." He said giving him a hug. Uncle Max was Michael and Brent's mother's older brother.

"Mikey my boy. How are you doing?" his uncle returned the hug with a smile.

They parted and Michael answered. "Can't complain now that I'm out of that damn prison."

"Good. Good. Now we have to work on getting your brother out." He turned and looked at Ryan. "Could you please bring Michael's bag into the house and put it in his room."

"Yes sir. Mr. Singer." Ryan grabbed Michael's bag and headed into the house.

Michael and his uncle followed Ryan in. When they walked into the front door. The entrance way had a giant chandelier hanging down and the floor was made of black marble. Placed directly in the middle of the entrance way was a beautiful cherry wood table with a large floral arrangement on it. There was a beautiful oak stairway curving up to the second floor.

Michael always knew his uncle had good taste, but this proved it.

"Come Michael, let's go into my study. I want to tell you the plans I have for getting Brent out of jail and let's just say that I'm not going to be using a get out of jail free card. If you get my drift."

"Sound like fun Uncle Max. Can't wait."

Michael followed his uncle into the study and the double doors closed behind them.

* * *

Well there's my first chapter. Remember it's a set up chapter. So it will be kind of slow, but I promise there will be plenty of action in this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts, even throw out some ideas. I'm always open for suggestions. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

**Mma63**: I'm glad you are surprised. I'm actually surprised myself. There is a lot of trouble coming for our favorite CSI's. I can't wait to share it. Thanks again for the review!

**Faith Hope and Love**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked Leverage I was really happy with the way that one turned out. I had a few suggestions on improvement, and I hope that this story will be even better.

**Crazy4tv**: Thanks! I'm glad you noticed about the small review from Leverage. I wanted to kind of sum up what happened for those people who may not have read it. I'm glad I didn't go overboard. I hope everyone enjoys this story to. I plan on having a lot of suspense, action etc. and thanks about the writer comment it's really appreciated.

**Happy-me-111**: Well you rock too. Thanks for the review. Keep on rocking. -

**Crystalphoenix**: Yep I couldn't resist another Nick angst story. Hmmm…..

**Chrissie0707**: I'm glad I could give you some sunshine. I'm not to far from you just outside Chicago, but it was sunny all week. Only now (Sunday) it's finally raining. The first few chapters will be set up of course, then the rest will get into the action. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review.

**Nicole101**: Thanks..here it comes.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan:** Sorry but I can't say just yet, what's going on, you are just going to have to read the story. I hope to update every other day depending on how busy I am, but maybe sooner than that. We will just have to see.

**Onthnis**: Thanks!

**Angelic Little Devil**: I always try to listen to the fans. Thanks for your review. Keep them coming.

**Dumpandhappy**: Thanks. I hope I keep you intrigued.

**Tefla:** You will just have to see. ;-)

And now Chapter 2….

* * *

The Grey GMC Yukon Denali carrying Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders pulled into the parking lot of Chuck's Bowling Alley. The parking lot was swarming with cops and badly dressed people wearing loud bowling shirts and very unstylish bowling shoes. 

The four CSI's exited the Denali and retrieved their kits. They walked over then under the police line. As they crossed the line, Detective Vartann walked up to them.

Under normal circumstances Detective Vartann worked days, but he had been covering for Detective Jim Brass who's taking some personal time.

Detective Vartann was a seasoned homicide detective and had worked with each one of them many times, with the exception of Greg. Though he knew Greg from the lab, he didn't know what type of CSI he was yet, but he figured since he was learning from the best, he had a head start.

"Hey Vartann, what do we got?" Catherine asked taking the lead since she was the senior CSI.

"Catherine." He nodded at her then the other three in greeting while he kept talking. "Dispatch received a 911 call at 10:47pm that there were shots fired at this location. Two cars rolled on the call, when they got here; they found the building cleared out. The officers went into the building to investigate and found our two victims near one of the pool tables."

"Is everyone out of the building now?"

"Yes. We've been able to detain most of the people and get their names, but there may be a few who already left when this all went down."

"O.K. Thanks Vartann." She turned around to look at her teammates. "Greg you come with me. Warrick I want you to check the perimeter of the building. Sara I want you to start interviewing these people. See if you can find out if anyone saw anything."

"We're on it." Sara responded. Then Warrick headed towards the perimeter of the building, while Sara walked over to the group of people that were detained once the police arrived on scene.

Catherine looked over at Vartann. "Is the owner here? And do we know who our 911 caller is?"

Vartann skimmed through his notes. "The person is one in the same. The owner is Chuck Coleman. He's right over there." Vartann pointed towards a tall balding man who was smoking a cigarette.

"We're going to want to talk to him eventually. Don't let him leave." She said casually.

"Sure thing."

As the three of them walked into the bowling alley they noticed that it was well lit, but with all the cigarette smoke in the air it gave it a gloomy look. There was loud music playing over the loud speaker. As they walked in a display with various trophies was hanging from the wall. There were twenty bowling lanes, each lane had half empty drinks and filled cigarette trays.

Directly in front of the door was the check in/out desk. There were stacks of papers, and electronic devices that controlled the bowling lanes. There was also a loudspeaker system on the desk as well. This was where the music was coming from.

Catherine looked at Vartann and yelled over the music, "Is there anyway to get this music turned off?"

Vartann nodded and waved over an officer and asked him to have someone turn the music off. The officer nodded and went outside to find the owner.

Catherine and Greg followed Vartann into the pool room that housed four pool tables. Both victims were on either side of the farthest pool table. One was a male the other female. The male victim was lying on his back with blood splattered on his face, while the female was lying face down in a pool of blood with a large hole in her back. On the floor was a set of bloody shoeprints.

It appeared that the female was shot in close proximity and the blood spatter on the male victim's face was from the female, but they would have to prove that. The blood splatter was also all over one of the pool tables as well as two walls. The male victim had one single shot to the chest.

There were a number of pool sticks that were on the floor around the victims. Beer bottles and soda cans littered the area and the freestanding cigarette tray that stood in the corner was overflowing with cigarette butts.

Greg walked in first and started taking pictures of the crime scene. Catherine followed him in and took a quick look around the room. She noticed that a security camera was mounted on the north wall.

"Vartann, can you talk to the owner and see if we can get a copy of the security tape from that camera? In fact let's get them all. We may be able to identify the shooter or shooters." Catherine said as she squatted down next to the female victim.

"Sure I'll take care of that. According to her driver's license her name is Wendy Shewster, age 23 and the other victim is Josh Graden, 24."

Catherine looked over the female victim and noticed that there was some kind of oil stain on her left shoulder. Once the victim's clothes were collected she would have to investigate that further.

Greg completed his initial wave of photos, and joined both Catherine and Vartann. "Has the weapon by any chance been recovered?"

"Sorry Greg you guys aren't going to get that lucky with this one, but maybe those security tapes will help us out. Let me go talk to the owner. I'll be back in a few."

Just as Vartann walked out, Dave from the coroner's office walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just over at Dunston Park with Grissom and Nick." Dave said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked over to the male victim, being careful not to contaminate the evidence.

"Hey no problem, it's a busy night tonight." Catherine replied.

Dave bent over the male victim and took his thermometer out of his bag and pushed it into the victim's liver.

"97.9 he hasn't been dead long, maybe and hour to hour in a half." He got up and walked over to the female victim taking out a new thermometer and copied the procedure. "97.6, it looks like they both were killed around the same time." He stood up. "Let me know when you are finished and we will get them out of your way."

"I just need to take a few more pictures of the victim's then we should be good to go." Greg said pulling out his camera and taking more shots of the victims.

After a few minutes went by Catherine and Greg released the bodies to Dave. Dave was going to take the bodies to the County's Coroner Office which was in the basement of the Crime Lab.

"Greg, I'm going to go out and talk to the owner to see if he knows what went down."

"O.K. I'm going to start bagging the beer bottles and soda cans."

"I'm also going to see how Warrick and Sara are coming along."

Catherine left the room and exited out of the building and walked straight up to the owner he was still standing there smoking another cigarette.

"Excuse me sir, are you Chuck Coleman the owner."

"Yes I am."

Catherine held out her id for him to see. "I'm Catherine Willows with the crime lab. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"I'm not sure what more I can you tell you guys. I already spoke with the Detective."

"We appreciate that sir, but sometimes if we re-question you, you may remember something you didn't before."

Chuck Coleman was fidgeting with his hands; his eyes had a nervous look, like he was hiding something. "I understand. Ask your questions." Catherine looked at his hands and noticed a brown oily substance on them. She put that to the back of her mind as she began her questioning.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Honestly not really. I was working at the front desk when I heard the gunshots go off. I was in Vietnam so I know what live fire sounds like. I automatically took cover behind the desk."

"Can you tell me how many shots you heard?"

"I'm not sure maybe five."

"Did you know either of the victims?"

"I knew Josh, he was a regular and the girl I didn't know."

"Do you remember seeing anyone else in the room with the victims around the time of the shooting?"

"Not really. Tonight's the bowling league so I'm pretty swamped. No one has to come up here to pay. The pool tables are pay and play."

"O.K. you said the Josh was a regular, did you know if he had any enemies or run in's with anyone here?"

"None that I know of."

"One more question Mr. Coleman that oily substance on your hands, what is that?"

Coleman looked at his hands then answered, "It's oil for the pin racks, we oil them every night so they don't get stuck. Why?"

"Just wondering, thanks Mr. Coleman. After we review your security tapes, we may need to ask you a few more questions. Will you be available?"

For a brief moment Catherine saw a flicker of fear in Mr. Coleman's eyes, then he answered. "Yes, I gave the detective all my contact information."

"Thanks Mr. Coleman, you've been very helpful." Catherine said as she pulled out a business card. "If you happen to think of anything else please give me a call at that number."

Catherine concluded her conversation with Mr. Coleman and walked over to Sara.

"Hey Sara, how are the interviews going?"

"Well so far I've interviewed ten people and they all said the same thing."

"Which is?"

"No one heard the shots. There was an announcement to evacuate the building."

"Hmm…. That's interesting how could anyone hear the announcement when the music was blaring over the loud speaker?"

Sara raised an eyebrow and said, "Catherine none of the people I interviewed said anything about any music playing. In fact no one knew why he or she were being evacuated. There was no physical evidence of anything going on, there were no fights or a fire."

Catherine turned and looked at Chuck Coleman with suspicious eyes. "It seems that Mr. Coleman has just became my number one suspect."

At that point Vartann walked over with four videotapes. He handed them to Catherine.

"Here you go. These tapes are from the entrance, the bar, one on all the lanes and one in the back by the pin racks near the back exit." Vartann explained.

"Great thanks!" She said as she grabbed the tapes from Vartann. "Vartann, can you run a background check on our Mr. Coleman over there. There are some holes in his story that don't add up."

"Sure I'll get right on it as soon as I get back to the station."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." She was just about to go and find Warrick when he walked up to her, with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

"Guess what I found?" he asked while holding up four evidence bags, with the most prominent being a gun.

"You found the murder weapon. That's great. Where?" she asked.

"I found it in the dumpster behind the building. It looks like there's some blood on it. The person was in a real hurry to get rid of it. I also found these." He held up a pair of shoes and a bloody shirt and pants.

Catherine looked at them like she one the lottery. "Great work. Anything else?"

"I printed the back door inside and out, and found some fresh prints. The back door was unlocked I went it and wound up behind the pin racks." Warrick added.

"Good. Vartann was able to supply us with the videotapes. So hopefully our shooter we'll be on tape."

Catherine stopped for minute and had a thought. "Sara did anyone see Mr. Coleman come out right away?"

Sara glanced down at her notes. "None of the witnesses recalled Mr. Coleman coming out right away and if he did they didn't see him. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing just yet. Let's get the evidence back to the lab. If you guys are through here Greg needs some help inside."

"I still have a few more people to interview, after that I'm free." Sara responded.

"Let me lock this evidence in the truck and I will be right in to help Greg."

"Thanks Warrick."

Catherine walked back into the building with Warrick behind her. When they entered Greg was just finishing up collecting the bottles and soda cans. He looked up as they entered the room.

"Greg, how are you doing in here?"

"Just about through. I've bagged and tagged all the beer bottles and the soda cans. I took a sample of the blood on the walls, the pool table and on the floors. I was just going over to the cigarette tray and go through that."

"I'll take care of it." Catherine said.

"Greg did you get the shoeprints yet?" Warrick asked.

"No not yet Warrick. Would you mind?"

"Sure I'll take care of it."

With the three of them working the room, they were able to finish faster. After about fifteen minutes Sara joined them.

"Is there anything left to do?" she asked looking around the room.

"Nope, we are finished. Would you mind carrying this back to the truck?" Greg asked as he handed her a cardboard box filled with evidence.

"Sure no problem. Are we heading back to the lab to process this stuff?"

"Yep let's go."

The four of them left the scene and headed back with their evidence in tow. Catherine had a gut feeling that they had interviewed their shooter already tonight, but they were going to let the evidence speak for them.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 2, sorry there's no Nick in there, but he will be in the upcoming chapters. Please let me know your thoughts, and like I always say be honest. You won't hurt my feelings unless you say I totally suck, but honest critiques, suggestions and opinions are always welcome. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews.

**Sugar230**: I'm all better now. - Thanks!

**C1**: Thanks!

**Mma63**: Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Nichole101**: Sorry about that. I hope you like the next chapter.

**Chrissie0707**: Ouch! O.K. I guess I deserved that. LOL! Thanks for the review. I think that you have to have some crime scene in the story since that's what they do. I'm trying not to rush the story. I just hope all my fans continue to be interested. There will be plenty of action coming soon. Trust me. Thanks again!

**Snowangel-983**: All in good time. There's lots more coming. Thanks!

**Mudhousejunkie224**: Thanks for your honesty. I hopefully fixed that in this chapter. Please let me know.

And now Chapter 3 of Held in Contempt…..

* * *

Nick Stokes walked thru the lower level hallways of the Crime Lab. He was headed for the morgue. He arrived at the door and grabbed a blue lab coat and walked in. 

Dr. Al Robbins was standing over the body of Sheila Davis. He looked up when Nick walked in.

"Nick." Dr. Robbins said in greeting as he removed her liver and placed it on the scale.

"Hey Doc. So what were you able to determine on cause of death?"

"Well she definitely died of an overdose. She showed extremely high levels of LSD in her system. There were no signs of a struggle. She had no defensive wounds and there was no sign of any sexual activity at all. The only marks on her body were track marks." He lifted her left arm to show Nick. "I found them on her arms and between her toes and fingers."

Nick looked at her arms. He had noticed the track marks at the crime scene and his initial assessment was that she had died of an overdose. There was nothing at the crime scene that indicated foul play.

"O.K. Thanks Doc, we kind of came to the same conclusion. We pulled her prints up in AFIS. She was already in the system for possession. Thanks again."

"Anytime Nick."

Nick removed his lab coat after he walked out the door. He took the elevator up to the first floor. He got out and walked over to Grissom's office.

Grissom was sitting behind his desk surrounded by the things he loved the most, his books and his framed bugs.

Grissom was reading a file when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see Nick in the doorway. He waved Nick in.

"Come on in Nick."

Nick walked in and stopped just in front of Grissom's desk.

"I just came from the morgue Doc Robbins ruled it as an overdose. He found no signs of any type of violence on her, physical or sexual. The only thing he found were track marks. I ran her prints thru AFIS and she was already in the system for possession."

"What about the needle?" Grissom asked.

"I printed the needle, there was only one set of prints and they belonged to Shelia Davis."

"So what's your ruling on this Nick?"

"Well since there were no other signs of anyone else at the crime scene, her prints are the only ones on the needle, I'm going to rule this as an accidental overdose."

"I agree, why don't you go ahead and close out the case. I also think it's safe for Doc Robbins to release the body to the family."

"Sounds good. I'll take care of it." Nick turned to walk out the door.

"Hey Nick." Nick turned back around. "After you are finished wrapping this case up, why don't you see if the rest of the gang needs your help."

"Sure thing." Nick left Grissom's office.

* * *

The buzzer of the cell door sounded when it opened. Brent Mitchell was escorted to the visiting area. There on the other side of the glass was Michael Mitchell. Michael had a smirk on his face, which Brent didn't take to kindly too. 

Brent watched his brother with irritated eyes. "What's so funny little brother?" Brent asked

"Oh nothing. Its just amazes how less than a month ago our positions were reversed now look at us."

Brent rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yea it's really amazing. Is that all you came by to tell me?"

"Actually no. Uncle Max wanted me to tell you that everything is set to go. We are on schedule, but if anything changes I will let you know."

"Great. It can't happen soon enough."

"Patience brother all in due time. Just keep a low profile until the right time." Michael said as he stood up to leave. "I will see you in a couple of days. Like I said if anything changes I will be here sooner."

"Yea right." Brent replied softly as he was escorted back to his cell. "Just wait Stokes I will have my revenge."

The guard pushed Brent into his cell and the cell door slammed shut. Brent dropped down on his cot with a vengeful look on his face.

* * *

As Nick exited Grissom's office he ran into Warrick, Greg and Sara who were just bringing in their evidence. 

Nick smiled at them looking at their evidence. "Aren't you guys finished with your case yet?" He said playfully.

Greg took the bait. "Oh and I suppose you are."

"As a matter of fact."

Warrick, Sara and Greg looked at each other then at Nick.

"You're not serious?" Warrick asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"As a heart attack my friend." He gave Warrick a friendly smack on his back. "Don't be to impressed, it was ruled as an accidental overdose." Nick said smiling. "Though I do know how impressed you are with my work."

Warrick smiled as he shook his head, he turned towards Greg.

"Greg hold this." He started to hand Greg the box he was carrying. "Nicky here needs a lesson in humiliation."

Nick's eyes got big and he started to back peddle quickly, "Well gotta go close out my case. See ya later."

"That's right Nick run while you have the chance." Warrick said jokingly as he took the box back from Greg.

He looked at Sara and Greg. "I think we should split up the evidence between the three of us. If you guys don't mind I will take the gun and the clothes."

"I'll take the beer bottles, soda cans and cigarette butts." Greg offered.

"I guess that leaves me with the shoe prints. Greg, when I finish up I'll come by and give you a hand."

"That's great Sara. Thanks."

Sara looked at Warrick. "I guess that leaves Catherine with the video tapes from the security cameras."

"Speaking of Catherine, where is she?" Greg asked looking around.

"She went over to Vartann's office to run that background check on Chuck Coleman. I guess she has a hunch and you know how she gets when she has a hunch."

Sara and Greg both answered at the same time. "Look out."

"You know it." He said with a smirk. "Catherine's hunches are usually right on the money and it's up to us to help prove that her hunch is right. Well I'll see you guys later I'm going to get started on this stuff."

"O.K. we'll meet up with you a little later to compare notes." Sara added as she and Greg walked off.

Sara and Greg headed in one direction while Warrick headed for trace.

* * *

Warrick was hunkered down in trace. He was swabbing blood off of the barrel of a 9mm gun that he found the gun in the dumpster at the crime scene. He looked at the swab to make sure he had enough blood to compare with the victims. He snapped the cover over the swab so he wouldn't contaminate it and placed it on the table. 

He then pulled out his fingerprint brush and powder and started to print the gun. A smile came to his face as he found a print on the trigger as well as the grip.

* * *

Catherine had followed Vartann to his office; he was going to run a background check on Chuck Coleman the bowling alley owner. Normally the detective brought the information to the CSI's, but in this case Catherine had a gut feeling and she couldn't wait. 

Vartann walked up to his desk and sat down. His desk was a mess; there were piles of case folders off to one side and other various papers and other junk lying around. There were also empty Styrofoam cups sitting near his phone and at the corners of the desk.

Vartann looked at Catherine sheepishly, "Believe it or not there is a method to my madness."

Catherine smiled. "If you say so." She sat down on a chair across his desk.

Vartann turned on his computer and typed in a few things. "O.K. let's see what we got here. Chuck Coleman, age 64, it shows that he served in Vietnam for 2 years…. had an honorable discharge from the army. He's married with a daughter. No criminal arrest, but there was a complaint lodged against him about a year ago, but according to this nothing came of it."

That peeked Catherine's interest. "Oh really. Does it give anymore information on the complaint?"

"Just says here that he was harassing someone. Hmm…. interesting."

"What's interesting?" she stood up and leaned over his desk.

"Can you take a guess at who he was harassing?"

"Hmmm…let me see Josh Graden."

"You got it in one and there's something else. Our Mr. Coleman has a permit for a gun. Can you guess what kind?"

"A 9mm."

"Yep."

"Well either our Mr. Coleman is really an idiot or someone is setting him up."

* * *

O.K. so more set up to the story. There will be some action soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of your reviews. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. O.K. I have to say it and loud and proud. We won the World Series. Woo! Hoo! GO SOX! Gee a little hint to where I live. ;-)

Thanks for the continued encouragement and reviews. I really appreciate it.

**Sugar230**: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm getting excited more and more excited about the story.

**Kadyann**: Thanks. Here comes another chapter.

**Chrissie0707**: More setup, but it's only going to get better.

**Tefla**: More angst and hurt for Nick and ? Maybe, probably, but who? Hmmm……

**Rozzy07**: Thanks again for your review. Keep them coming.

**Faith Hope and Love**: Thanks! I appreciate the compliment. I have you continue to enjoy the story.

**Mma63**: Oh yea, lots of action and drama coming soon to a theatre near you. Well maybe not a theatre. ;-)

**Snowangel-983**: I can't wait to share what Brent has in store for our lovable Nick and perhaps someone else.

* * *

Greg was just finishing up the swabbing and fingerprinting of the beer bottles and beginning the soda cans when Sara walked in. 

He looked up at her from his crouched position over the table, "So what did you find with the shoe prints?" he asked as he swabbed the soda can opening.

"Men's size eleven, the shoe print matched the pair that Warrick found in the dumpster at the crime scene."

"Well that's good, what about the blood?"

"The blood on the shoes matches that of the victim Wendy Shewster. So how are you doing here? Would you like some help?"

"Slow going, but yea I could use the help. Thanks."

"Oh I didn't mean me. I'll see if Nick is available."

Greg looked disappointed. "Oh. O.K"

"Geez Greg, lighten up. I'm just joking. What do you still need to do?" she asked smiling.

Greg's eye lit up, "Well I just finished printing and swabbing the beer bottles, I'm just starting on the soda cans. Would you mind handling the cigarette butts?"

"Sure Greg." She grabbed the bag of collected cigarette butts and began working on them.

* * *

Warrick was still working in trace. He had been able to lift prints off of the 9mm. He ran them thru AFIS and pulled up Chuck Coleman. So far Catherine's hunch was right. 

He heard the door open to see Nick peek in.

"Is it safe to come in?" Nick asked jokingly.

Warrick laughed, "Yea man its safe."

Nick laughed, walked in and sat across from Warrick at the table. Warrick had the clothes from the dumpster spread out on the table as well as the gun over to the side.

"So how goes the evidence?"

"Pretty good actually. So far I've lifted the prints off of the gun and ran them through AFIS and got a match on our main suspect. I was also able to match the blood of one of our victim's from the gun."

"What do you have left?" Nick asked.

"I still have to see if the blood from the victim is the same blood on these clothes from the dumpster. I also need to retrieve the victim's clothes, plus the bullets from the Doc.I have to drop the gun and the bullets off in ballisticsand have Bobby compare, and hopefully match."

"Well Grissom told me to help you guys out after I closed out my case. My case is closed. Do you want me to work on your vic's clothes here or go down to see the Doc?"

"You know what I'm in the groove here, would you mind dropping the gun off in ballistics?" He handed the bagged gun to Nick. "Then if you could go down to the morgue and get both the victim's clothes and the bullets. I would greatly appreciate it."

"No problem. On the way back up I'm going to leave the bullets with Bobby to match against what's in the 9mm. I'll meet you back here."

"O.K. see you in a few."

Nick took the gun with him and walked out of trace, he headed down the hall and made left into the ballistics lab. Bobby Dawson was standing next to a table placing another gun he just tested into an evidence bag.

"Hey Bobby what's the word?" Nick asked.

"Nick. How have you been?"

"Can't complain. Thanks for asking."

Bobby noticed the evidence bag in Nick's hand. "Is that for me?"

"Yep I come bearing gifts." He said as he handed the gun to Bobby. "We believe this weapon was used in a double homicide this evening. I'm on my way down to the morgue to get the bullets from the victims for you to compare the unspent rounds on. I'll be back in a few."

"I'll be waiting." He took the gun from Nick and locked in a cabinet until Nick returned.

* * *

Catherine had just returned to the Crime Lab from Detective Vartann's office. They located some background information on Chuck Coleman that proved he was registered for a 9mm gun. She had the serial number to the gun, plus his prints on file. Once she caught up with the rest of the team they could compare notes. 

There was one thing that was nagging her though. She seemed to think that this was a little too easy. That maybe this was some sort of setup or cover up. Why would a suspect go through so much trouble to clear out the bowling alley to commit the murders only to leave incriminating evidence behind? She still had to look at the security tapes from the crime scene to see if the had the actual homicide was recorded along with the murderer. Perhaps once she viewed the tapes all her questions would be answered.

She headed over to the A/V lab to drop the tapes off, before going off in search of her teammates. When she walked in there was a young Asian man, sitting in front of a terminal playing a digitally enhanced tape. He was wearing headphones and didn't hear her walk in. She tapped him gently on the shoulder and he turned.

"Hi Archie. I hope I didn't scare you." Catherine said.

"No you didn't I saw your reflection in the screen. What can I do for you?" he asked.

She handed him the tapes. "These are the security tapes from Chuck's Bowling Alley. There was a double homicide this evening over there and I would like you to take a look at these tapes."

"Gotcha, you want me to see if the homicide and murderer are on tape."

"You betcha. I'm going to go follow-up with Greg, Warrick and Sara to see where they are on their evidence. I'll be back." Catherine said as she turned to walk out.

"O.K. hopefully I'll have something for you when you get back."

"Thanks Archie."

* * *

Nick entered the lower hallways of the morgue for the second time that evening, the first being the accidental overdose. Now he was helping Warrick on his case. He walked up to the autopsy room, grabbed a blue lab coat, put it on and walked into the room. 

Doc Robbins looked up, "Wow Nick twice in one night. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey Doc….Warrick asked me to come down and collect the evidence for his case. It was a double homicide. The victims were male and female."

"Oh yes, I just finished them up."

"So what can you tell me?"

"Well the female victim died immediately from a close range shot to the back. It completely severed her spine. The male died of a single shot to the heart. It looks like the male tried to protect himself. Though it would be hard with a gun. He put his right hand up and the bullet passed through the hand and went into the chest." The doctor walked over to a table where there were two bags of clothes and two bags of shoes, he grabbed the bags and handed them to Nick. He grabbed another small bag on the table that had two bullets in it.

"Here you go." He handed them to Nick.

Nick took all the evidence from the Doc.

"Thanks Doc. Not that it's not nice to see you, but I hope I don't have to see you anymore tonight."

"I understand Nick."

Nick took his evidence and walked out of the morgue for the last time that evening he hoped. He made his way back upstairs to the ballistics lab.

"Did you miss me?" he asked Bobby as he walked in.

"Extremely. I thought you'd never get back." Bobby replied smiling.

"Here are the bullets that Doc extracted from the victims." He handed Bobby the bag.

"O.K. Thanks. I'll do my magic and come and find you."

"Thanks Bobby. I should be in trace when you get your results."

Nick turned around and left the room, and headed back over to Warrick. He walked in to see Warrick running the DNA through CODIS. He looked up when Nick walked in.

"Looks like the blood matches the victim. Whoever killed Wendy Shewster was wearing these clothes."

Nick looked over the clothes that were spread out over the table. Something didn't seem right with the bloodon the shirt.

"Hey Warrick did you happen to notice the blood splatter on the shirt? There isn't any."

Warrick stepped up to look; normally Warrick would have caught that, but with preparing for the court case and working he was getting burned out. "You're right. I can't believe I missed that."

"Fresh eyes my friend." He said examining the clothes more closely. "This shirt and pants look like they were dipped in the blood after the fact. If the perp shot the victim at close range then there definitely would be some blood splatter."

At that point Catherine walked into the room.

"Hi guys, so what do we have so far?"

"Hi Catherine…we've got plenty." Warrick answered.

"Well…don't leave me hanging." She said with a smile.

"I was able to lift some prints off of the 9mm, I ran the prints through AFIS and came up with a match."

"Let me guess…Chuck Coleman."

"That's right." Warrick and Nick looked at each other in surprise.

Catherine saw the look from them. "Background check on Coleman said that he had a permit for a 9mm. I have the serial number here."

"Oh O.K. and here I thought you were psychic." Warrick joked. "I was able to match the blood on the barrel of the gun to Wendy Shewster. Right now the gun is in ballistics. Bobby is going to compare the unspent rounds with the bullets that were pulled from the victims."

"Sounds good what else?"

"Well I'm not sure that you are going to like what Nick found."

Catherine raised her eyebrows in concern. "What did Nick find?"

Nick answered, "In examining the clothes from the dumpster it looks like they weren't initially worn during the killing, but dunked into the blood after the fact. There is no blood splatter. If the victim was shot in close proximity blood would be everywhere."

Catherine walked up to the table to look at the clothes herself. "Yep that's what it looks like here. Have you guys checked over the victims clothes yet?"

"No…we were just about to begin." Warrick replied.

"O.K. good work guys. I'm going to go and follow up with Sara and Greg and then head back over the A/V lab to see if Archie found anything of use on those tapes."

Catherine walked out of the trace lab and made her way over to Sara and Greg.

* * *

"Hey there. So how you two coming along?" 

Greg and Sara both glanced up from their prospective stations when Catherine walked in. Sara got up from her seat to join Greg.

Greg answered, "Well I was able to print and swab both the beer bottles and soda cans. I was able to match up one print, but two hits in CODIS on DNA."

"Yea and who were you able to pull up?"

"Well...I found a print match on the one of the beer bottles in the room, the prints belong to Chuck Coleman. His DNA came up on this beer bottle." Greg picked up the beer bottle from the table. "The DNA from the second beer bottle wasn't an exact match, but I was able to match eight epithelial to Chuck Coleman. Now to me this would indicate a child.

"According to Coleman's background check he does have a daughter around the age of 24." Catherine added. "What about the third bottle?"

"The DNA from the third bottle matched our male victim, Josh Graden. Now I was also able to match one soda can with the female victim, Wendy Shewster. So at some point all four of those people were in that room and we are still working on the cigarette butts."

"O.K. What about the shoe print?"

It was Sara's turn to answer. "Men's size eleven, the shoe print matched the pair that Warrick found in the dumpster at the crime scene."

Catherine took in all of the information "This keeps getting more and more interesting."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 4. Sorry more homicide investigating. I only have two other things to say: 

1 – THE WORLD SERIES CHAMPIONS - THE CHICAGO WHITE SOX!

2 – PLEASE REVIEW!

I appreciate the continuing support and reviews. I hope you all stay interested. Take care!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Keep them coming.

**FaithHopeandLove951**: Thanks. Here comes an update. Enjoy!

**Tefla**: Still trying to figure it out myself. I'm getting there slowly. This chapter should perk you up though.

**Mma63**: Yep Nick is da man. Hope you like the next installment. Thanks for the review.

**Angelic Little Devil**: Thanks! You will just have to read the story, but you are on a roll.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: It's coming the action that is.

**Snowangel-983**: Thanks!

**Crazy4cp**: Thanks. I'm really glad you enjoyed Leverage and are enjoying this story. I wonder if there were any bets going on in the land of CSI. George Eads is from Texas and Billy Peterson is from the Chicago area. Things probably got interesting on set. Who knows….

Well here's the next installment of Held in Contempt. Enjoy!

* * *

Maxwell Singer was a businessman. He had both legal and illegal interests, just like his nephews. In fact both of them learned from him. 

He had business acquaintances in every country. It took him a long time to get where he was. He was a smart man and had no problem doing what was needed to get the job done.

He was responsible for his own brother and sister-in-law's deaths. His brother got to close and threatened to notify the police. So he had to do what was necessary. Some say blood is thicker than water, but for Maxwell Singer money came first before blood, but these days he was more sentimental. He was older now, never married and never had any children of his own. He only had Brent and Michael. They were his heirs. They would keep the family business going long after he was gone.

They had enough money invested in dummy corporations all over the world. They could change their identities and disappear in a heartbeat if they wanted to, but there was still some unfinished business to attend to. He had to first get Brent out of jail.

Brent Mitchell his oldest nephew was a very smart individual, but when it came to helping his brother he became quite stupid. He had kidnapped the son of a Supreme Court Justice less than a month ago to get his brother released from a Dallas Prison. This was a big mistake considering the son was a Criminalist with the Las Vegas Police Department. Brent had done a good job in covering up, but made one mistake and that mistake had cost him his freedom.

He had hired the best attorney's for Michael and they were able to get him off on a technicality. It was going to be a little harder with Brent. When you mess with the Police Department they are going to dot there I's and cross their T's. They will go after you with everything they have.

So he determined that he would have to use unconventional methods to get Brent out of jail. So far everything was going according to plan. There were a few more things that had to be taken care of.

According to their lawyers Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown and Detective Jim Brass were scheduled to testify in a day. Nick Stokes the Criminalist who Brent had kidnapped was the key witness. He was scheduled to testify later in the week. If everything went according to plan Mr. Stokes wouldn't be testifying.

"Ryan!" Singer yelled.

The door quickly opened and Ryan rushed in.

"Yes Mr. Singer." Ryan answered.

"Where are we with the plans?"

"We have all the materials we need as well as the people. The only thing left to do is go and pick up our guest."

"Very well. Make sure you cover any loose ends."

"Sure thing Mr. Singer. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes actually I want to make sure that Mr. Stokes gets the picture that testifying will be bad for his health, but don't kill him. I want the police to be focusing on him instead of what we really have planned. We've let him feel safe long enough. I want him squirming, afraid, looking over his shoulder."

"Sounds like fun." Ryan said with sneer.

"You have free range, but remember don't kill him and don't get caught."

"You got it. We'll head out now." He looked at his watch. "He should be getting off shortly."

"Very good. Let me know how it goes."

Ryan nodded and left the office; he closed the door behind him. Maxwell Singer swiveled around in his chair to look out the giant bay window that was behind his desk.

"Soon Brent. Soon.

* * *

After Catherine met with Sara and Greg she went back over to the A/V Lab. When she walked in she found Archie viewing the security tapes. 

"So Archie were you able to find anything useful?"

Archie turned around with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "Did I ever."

Catherine grabbed a seat and sat down next to Archie.

"So what did you find?"

"Well I have the whole thing on tape. They must have been so wrapped up in what was going on that they forgot about the video tape."

Catherine looked at Archie with an eyebrow arched. "They?"

Archie smiled at Catherine's tone. "Yep they. Watch."

Archie clicked a button and the video feed from the security camera came up on his monitor. Catherine leaned in closer to watch. The video showed the poolroom. When the tape started it showed three people in the poolroom, the two victims and another girl. The three of them started fighting and then the girl pulled out a gun and pressed it in Wendy Shewster's back.

At that point Chuck Coleman entered the room wiping his hands. He saw the girl with the gun and tried to talk the girl into putting the gun down. She wouldn't. He put his hands up to settle her down. He backed out of the room made his way over to the loud speaker and said something. At that point everyone started to leave the building. Inside the poolroom the third girl had kept the two victims's covered. After the building was cleared, Chuck Coleman bent over and flipped the switch to turn the music on and walked back into the poolroom.

Josh Graden started yelling at them and though you couldn't see Wendy's face you could tell by her body language that she was crying and was scared.

Chuck Coleman walked up behind the girl with the gun and started talking to her, he grabbed the gun and it went off killing Wendy Shewster. The girl freaked out, she had blood all over her.

Josh Graden screamed and started to run towards the exit when Chuck grabbed the gun from the girl and shot him. He placed the gun in the waist of his pants. He turned to face the girl with the gun and hugged her. He lifted and carried her out of the poolroom and towards the back of the bowling alley.

Archie changed the feed to the camera in the rear of the bowling alley.

Chuck Coleman carried the girl to a room in the rear of the bowling alley. It looked like a locker room or a break room. He came out with a pair of pants a shirt and a pair of shoes. He made his way back up to the front of the building.

He took the gun from his waist and used the clothes to wipe it down. He then grabbed the gun to put only his prints on it. Next he dipped the clothes and the shoes in the blood; in doing this he lost his balance and touched Wendy Shewster's shoulder with his dirty hands. He then walked back to the rear of the building with the clothes and shoes and went out into the alley and dumped the clothes and gun into the dumpster. He walked back into the locker room and escorted the girl who was now crying but cleaned up and wearing other clothes out the back door. She was carrying a bag, more than likely the clothes she had been wearing.

Chuck Coleman waited two more minutes before he ran back up front he grabbed the phone and dialed 911 and walked out of the building.

Catherine sat back stunned. It was all there in black and white. There were two murderers, Chuck Coleman and his daughter.

"Thanks Archie."

"Well I didn't do anything except hit play. You should thank them." He pointed to the video screen. "They are the ones that incriminated themselves." He said shaking his head.

"I guess I'll get a hold of Vartann and have him issue some arrest warrants for both Mr. Coleman and his daughter. Thanks again Archie." Catherine stood and left the room.

Catherine was on her way over to call Vartann when she passed Nick and Warrick in trace. She walked in.

"Um…Why don't you two go ahead and wrap things up here."

Nick and Warrick looked at her for further clarification.

"The video footage from the bowling alley shows everything. Chuck Coleman killed Josh Graden and Wendy Shewster was an accident, but I'm having both Coleman and his daughter brought in. So the rest of the evidence can wait until tomorrow."

"So it looks like your little hunch was right." Warrick implied.

"Yep, just call it women's intuition. You guys have a nice night."

"You too Cath." Nick replied back. Catherine waved and walked out of the room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Vartann's number.

"Vartann its Catherine. I need you to issue a warrant for Chuck Coleman and his daughter Bridgette Coleman."

"So the video tapes showed something huh?"

"Yep its all there on tape." She answered.

"O.K. I'll wake up the judge."

An hour later Chuck Coleman was sitting in the interrogation room with Catherine and Vartann.

Vartann spoke up first. "So Mr. Coleman I think there were a few things your forgot to tell us when we interviewed you earlier."

Nick and Warrick had just finished locking up the evidence on the Coleman case, when they walked into the locker room. Nick sat down on the bench after he opened his locker.

"So it looks like you guys cracked your case. That's good news man."

"It sure is. Now I can focus on the trial." Warrick said as he was changing his shirt.

"Yea I hear you. I will be meeting with the prosecutor to go over my testimony I believe on Monday night. I tell you I can't wait till this is over."

"Soon. At least you know that Brent didn't take the easy way out. That he is going to pay for his crimes."

"Yea I know it's just that I want to get on with my life. I have all this hanging over me. I came to Vegas to get my own name, my own life. Then what happens I get kidnapped now I'm back to being the son of a Supreme Court Justice."

"Nick you have your own name. You are well known in this field and everyone respects you. Even yours truly, but don't let that get around. I wouldn't want my reputation to be affected or anything." Warrick said with a smirk.

Nick smiled at him. "Thanks Warrick. I appreciate you saying that."

"Saying what?" Warrick played stupid.

"Exactly."

Both Nick and Warrick grabbed their bags, shut their lockers and walked to the exit.

"Well I will see you tomorrow then?" Nick asked.

"Oh yea I'll be here. See you tomorrow."

Both men walked towards their vehicles. All of the sudden a loud squeal caused both men to turn around. The only thing that Nick could see, were the headlights of the vehicle that was heading towards him.

"Nick watch out!"

* * *

Well there's Chapter 5. Don't kill me. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI and with that said.**

Hello everybody. Thanks again for the reviews. It's really appreciated.

**Mma63**: Thanks for not killing me. Even though I could turn up as a case on CSI, the case of the murdered fan fiction writer. More coming your way. Hope you enjoy!

**Wlk68**: What can I say? You're right. I'm evil, but the suspense keeps you guys wanting more. Hope you like the next installment.

**Everybetty**: Thanks for the review I really appreciate it. I've enjoyed a number of your stories too.

**Chrissie0707**: Yep he's pretty much of an idiot, and don't die on me or else you wont' see what happens to poor Nicky. Here comes your chapter, now you can breath.

**Dumpandhappy**: Thanks so much for the compliment, your pretty amazing too.

**Tefla**: Don't you just love action, and no I would never ever kill Nick, but hurt him oh yea! Thanks for the review!

**Sam**: Thanks for the review. Here's a new chappie coming your way!

**Nichole101**: Yes please don't kill me. I like living and tormenting my readers. Thanks for the review, and here's a new update coming your way.

**And now the story…**

* * *

"Nick watch out!" 

Nick could see the headlights coming straight for him and he dove to his right to avoid getting hit, he landed in a heap on the ground as the speeding vehicle drove off. Nick turned over to watch the vehicle leave the parking lot.

Warrick ran over to him and helped him up.

"Holy crap Nick are you alright?" Warrick asked looking Nick over for injuries.

"Yea. I'm O.K. just banged up my elbow." Nick said with a shaky voice. Nick glanced down at his elbow where a large gash was now bleeding. He looked back up at Warrick. "That sure was a close call." He said with a serious look.

"Well close call or not that was intentional. If it had been an accident the person would have slowed down or stopped to make sure you were O.K. This guy kept going." He grabbed Nick's arm. "Let's get you inside and clean up that arm and we have to report this."

"No man I'm fine. They probably just confused me with someone else. I just want to get home. It's been a long night."

"Are you sure?" Warrick asked.

"Yea I'm sure. Thanks!" Nick picked up his stuff and walked over to his SUV, got in and drove off leaving Warrick still standing there.

Warrick wasn't entirely convinced that this was a mistake in identity. He turned around and walked back towards the lab. Warrick felt that this incident should be reported even though Nick didn't. Nick was scheduled to testify next week and he hoped this had nothing to do with that.

Warrick made his way back into the building and went straight to Grissom's office. He would have gone to Catherine, but he knew that she was interrogating Chuck Coleman.

Grissom was standing with his back at the door; he was putting back a reference book when Warrick knocked. He turned around and saw Warrick standing there with a very somber look on his face.

"Come on in Warrick. I'm surprised to see you. I thought that you and Nick left for the day." Grissom said as he sat down.

Warrick walked in and sat down. "We did leave, but something happened in the parking lot that I feel you should know about."

This concerned Grissom. Warrick was way to serious for this to be petty.

"What happened in the parking lot Warrick?"

"Well Nick and I were heading out to our cars, when an SUV came barreling right at Nick. He had to dive out of the way or he would have been hit."

Grissom tensed up. "Is Nick alright? Where is he?"

"Yea he's fine, he just scrapped up his elbow. He was a little shaken up, but just wanted to go home. He didn't think this needed to be reported. He thought that maybe someone confused him with someone else."

"But you don't agree." Grissom added.

"My gut is telling me that this has something to do with the Mitchell case, but I can't prove it."

Grissom looked at Warrick for a brief moment before he said anything.

"Warrick you know what I always say."

"Yea yea, never go by your gut, go by the evidence."

Grissom smiled. "I'm not trying to make light of this Warrick. Your concerns do have merit. Why don't you review the cameras in the parking lot to see if they were waiting or if it really was an accident? If you do find something than we will have to bring Nick in for protection."

"O.K. Grissom I will do just that. Thanks!" Warrick said as he stood up.

"No problem Warrick. Thanks for bringing this to my attention and make sure you let me know your findings. If Nick is in danger than we are going to have to put him in protective custody."

"I will, and I'm sure he'll love that."

Warrick turned around and left Grissom's office. He headed over to the security desk and asked to see the tape from the parking lot. He reviewed the tape and found that the vehicle was waiting with the lights off and as soon as Nick had emerged from the building it sped towards him. There were no plates to trace on the vehicle at all. He asked the guard to make a copy of the tape and took the original as evidence.

He silently cursed to himself he had hoped he was wrong, but the tape supported his gut feeling. He once again found himself at Grissom's door with the tape in hand.

"So what did you find?" Grissom asked with interest.

"You aren't going to like it. According to the video surveillance of the parking lot it was intentional. The vehicle was parked with their lights out. As soon as Nick emerged from the building the lights came on and they sped towards Nick."

Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his face, "O.K. why don't you head over to Nick's to pick him up. Bring him back here. I'll call him and let him know that you are on your way. I'm going to send a squad car with you just in case. After that I will call the DA to see what they want to do."

Warrick was already half way out the door when Grissom yelled.

"Warrick keep an eye out. You never know when these guys might try something else."

"Sure thing."

Warrick raced to his car. He was worried for his friend. It would only take him a few minutes to get to Nick's.

* * *

Nick had stopped off at the grocery store to get some antiseptic, Band-Aids and some much needed coffee since he was fresh out. He pulled into his driveway and parked. He got out of his SUV unlocked his door and walked into his house. 

It had been a long night and he was exhausted not to mention on edge. He didn't want to show it in front of Warrick, but that little brush with the truck had freaked him out a little. He didn't want Warrick worrying over him; he had enough of that with everyone else.

He walked into the kitchen and placed his groceries down on the counter. He grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water and added the grounds to his coffee machine. He needed his coffee fix.

He walked into the living room with the antiseptic and band-aids as the coffee brewed. He plopped down on the couch and started to clean off his elbow. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, so it was hard to notice that he had been hurt. He had just finished up when his cell phone rang.

He answered on the second ring, "Stokes."

"Nick its Grissom."

"Hey Griss. What can I do for you? Did we get another case?"

"No nothing like that Nicky."

"_Uh-oh, when Grissom starts calling him Nicky then there's something wrong_." He thought to himself. "What's wrong Grissom?" he asked with a frown.

"Warrick told me what happened in the parking lot."

"Oh that. That wasn't anything. Probably just a mistake in identity or something."

"I'm afraid not Nicky." Grissom responded back.

"What?"

"Warrick grabbed the video footage of the parking lot, and you were specifically targeted. Warrick is on his way over with a squad car to bring you back to the lab."

"Griss there's no need for that. I'm perfectly fine." Nick said as he walked over to his front window.

Just as Nick said that a dark SUV pulled into his neighborhood. It slowed into a crawl and stopped just down the street from Nick's house. A window in the back of the SUV opened and a gun with a scope was pushed out aiming towards Nick's front window.

"Nick don't argue with me. You will come back to the lab with Warrick or I will have those officers put you in cuffs and bring you back the hard way."

"Come on Griss I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Normally I would agree with you, but in this case I have to disagree."

The man aimed and slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Fine, when's Warrick going to get……"

Grissom heard glass shattering and a crash. He jumped up and ran out of his office.

* * *

Sorry folks but here's yet another cliffie. I told you that the action would get better, but you will be happy to know that I will more than likely have yet another chapter out this evening, _**BUT**_ only if I get somemore reviews. If not I may just take my time. Just joking of course. Remember review! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

**Nicole101**: Sorry you are so livid, but here's your chapter. Now settle down.

**Rojaji**: Thanks for the review. I hope I made the email cut. Let me know.

**Snowangel-983**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.

**Chrissie0707**: Thanks for the review. I guess I'm cool, but for weather reasons. It's cold. AHH! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**FaithHopeandLove**: Thanks!

**Nicol-leoraine**: Here's your next chapter. Enjoy!

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Happy-me-111**: I am not going to hate you. I love honesty and everyone has his or her own opinion. I was just wondering if you were my sister in disguise, she said the same thing you did. Kill Nick:o) Writing fan fiction is just using your imagination, and a lot of us are big fans of Nick. I have read a few stories where Nick dies and that's fine, but the way he's portrayed on the show he's shown as a survivor no matter what anyone throws at him. That's why we write him the way we do. Not sure if that makes sense, but I really look forward to reading your story, since Nick will not die in this one. :o) Thanks for your review and keep them coming. Take care!

* * *

Grissom heard glass shattering and a crash. He jumped up and ran out of his office and towards his car. 

He screamed into the phone, getting the attention of everyone around him, "Nick…are you there? Come on Nicky answer me."

No answer. Grissom could here sirens in the background. Warrick had just gotten there.

Warrick turned into Nick's neighborhood just as a black SUV sped around the corner, he could still see the gun hanging out of the window. He looked over towards Nick's house and saw that the front window was shot out. The officers in the squad car behind him saw the same thing and took off after the SUV with their sirens blaring.

Warrick brought his truck to a screeching halt and jumped out and ran up Nick's driveway. He tried to open the front door, but Nick had locked it when he came in.

"Nick!" Warrick screamed looking into the front window he could just make out Nick's legs near the couch among the broken window glass.

He raised his foot up and kicked in the door, he ran to Nick who was lying unconscious on the floor with cuts all over his face. Warrick checked him over there was no bullet holes, he breathed in a sigh of relief. It appeared that when the window exploded from the bullet Nick fell back and hit his head on the coffee table.

Warrick looked around and saw that Nick's cell phone was laying a few feet away. He grabbed the cell phone. He could here Grissom on the other end.

"Nick. Answer me if you can."

"Grissom its Warrick. Nick can't answer you he's out cold. Give me a minute I need to get EMS here."

Warrick pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"911…What's the nature of your emergency?"

"This is Warrick Brown from the Las Vegas Crime Lab I need an ambulance at 1213 Meadow Lane."

"10-4 EMS in route."

"Thanks." Warrick hung up his phone, and put Nick's phone back up to his ear. He sat down on the floor next to Nick

"Warrick what happened?" Grissom said as he sped out of the parking lot. "I was talking to him on the phone when I heard glass shattering."

"Someone took a shot at him."

"I'm not surprised with what's already happened tonight. Tell me exactly what happened."

Warrick took in a deep breath and started to explain. "As I pulled into Nick's neighborhood the SUV from the parking lot was racing away from Nick's house. I saw a rifle with a scope being pulled back into the SUV. The officers that were with me took off after it."

Warrick could hear sirens approaching from a distance.

"Was Nick hit?"

"No, he wasn't hit, but he was standing right by the window went the bullet came through. He has a lot of cuts on his face. I hope that none of the glass got in his eyes."

"Warrick if he wasn't hit, then why is he unconscious?" Grissom asked trying to understand Nick's condition.

"It looks like he either was taking cover or fell back and hit is head on the coffee table."

The sirens that Warrick heard earlier stopped in front of Nick's house.

"Warrick I'm just about there. I'll call Catherine and let her know what's going on."

"O.K. the paramedics just got here anyway. I'll see you in a few." Warrick hung up the phone.

* * *

Catherine and Detective Vartann were in the interrogation room with Chuck Coleman. 

"Now Mr. Coleman is there something that you want to tell us?" Catherine asked.

Chuck Coleman remained silent.

"Well then Mr. Coleman I'll tell you. The security cameras in your building caught the murders on tape and do you know what we saw? We saw you and your daughter commit the murders."

Mr. Coleman started to cry then began to ramble. "It was just an accident."

"Come on Mr. Coleman we saw the tape we know better." Vartann replied back with roughness.

"I didn't want my daughter to go to jail. She was upset that Josh had broken up with her. She took my gun without my knowledge and showed up at the bowling alley. I tried to stop her, but the gun went off. Josh saw what happened. I didn't want my baby girl to go to jail so I shot him and pointed all the evidence to me."

"Well Mr. Coleman you were very smart about that, but you forgot about the video footage and now we have you and your daughter for murder." Catherine said.

At that point Catherine's cell phone rang. She excused herself from the room and answered.

"Willows."

"Catherine its Gil." He said quickly.

She smiled, "Hey our guy on our double homicide just confessed."

"That's great Catherine, but that's not the reason why I'm calling.

She could sense the urgency in his voice. "Gil, what's wrong?"

"It's Nick."

Her heart stopped, she just saw him not even two hours ago.

"What happened?"

"Someone took a shot at him."

"What! Oh my god is he alright?"

"He wasn't hit, but he was injured. I'm just about to his place. Warrick is already there, along with the paramedics."

Catherine's head was reeling; she slowly processed what Grissom had said.

"Catherine, this was the second attempt this evening."

"What! Nick didn't say anything to me earlier."

"It happened when he left the lab today. Warrick and Nick were in the parking lot when someone tried to run him down. He was able to jump out of the way just before he was hit. Nick didn't think anything of it and went home, but Warrick came in and told me what happened. I suggested to Warrick that he view the video footage from the parking lot to confirm if his suspicions were correct, and they were."

"Alright I'm going to go and get Greg and Sara and we'll meet you over at Nick's."

"O.K. I'm just about there now. I'll talk to you shortly." Grissom hung up his phone.

The paramedics and four police officers walked into Nick's house just as he was coming to. He looked around to get his bearings. He frowned when he saw Warrick sitting next to him on the floor. "_Where did he come from_?" he thought. He groaned and put his hand to his head. He attempted to sit up, but was thwarted by Warrick who gently pushed him back down.

"Just stay down Nick, the paramedics need to take a look at you."

Nick relaxed a little; he tried to clear the cobwebs out. "What the hell happened?" he said in his thick Texan accent. "The last thing I remember was talking to Grissom on the phone."

"You were talking with Grissom, but then someone took a shot at you through your window." He pointed to the front window. "It was the same SUV from the parking lot."

"Son of a…man things just keep getting better and better don't they?"

Warrick moved so the paramedics could get to Nick. Luckily enough the cuts were only superficial it was the loss of consciousness that had them concerned. They lifted Nick onto the gurney and started to take him out to the ambulance, when one of the paramedics stopped to speak with Warrick.

"He should be fine, but he needs to see a doctor for his head though. He was unconscious for a while. We are taking him to Desert Palms."

"O.K. thanks I will be by there shortly I'm waiting here for someone."

The paramedics continued to wheel Nick out the front door with Warrick in tow, when Grissom entered. He leaned over Nick.

"How are you doing Nick?"

"Just peachy Grissom. Just peachy."

"We will meet you over at Desert Palms Nick. These officers are going to go with you." Grissom pointed to two of the officers.

Nick closed his eyes in frustration and sighed, "It's not like I have a choice."

"Your right." Grissom added.

Grissom turned around to address the officers. "This gentleman here is Nick Stokes, he's the D.A.'s key witness for the Brent Mitchell case. Two attempts have been made on his life tonight. The D.A. wants him guarded 24 x 7 until he testifies, so until you hear otherwise or are relieved you need to stay with him."

Both officers acknowledged their orders and followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. One officer got in with Nick while the other hopped in the squad car to follow.

Warrick and Grissom both stood in Nick's driveway as the ambulance drove off. Minutes later Catherine, Sara and Greg pulled up and got out of the car.

"How's Nick?" Greg asked with anticipation.

"He'll live, though I'm sure that when all this is behind him he will want to kill me." Grissom answered with a smirk.

"Why?"

"As of five minutes ago he's in protective custody."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody…thanks again for the reviews.

**Tefla**: Thanks for the review…you are kind of close, but not in a way that you are thinking. It's coming pretty soon and I will never tell you to shut up. Who knows you may even give me an idea that I wasn't thinking. It has happened before.

**Rojaji**: Thanks about the mail cut. I was just joking. I know I would never ever inflict any scaring on our poor Nicky, but the whole Catherine idea is good. -

**Chrissie0707**: You would have to fight me first. Lol. Thanks for the great review.

**Rozzy07**: You hit the nail on the head. Thanks for the review. More action to follow. Hee hee.

**Dumbandhappy**: No I will never ever kill poor Nicky, but hurt him oh yea!

**Happy-me-111**: Thanks for your review. Yea I knew you couldn't be my sister I called her and asked her. She laughed! ;-) Don't forget I believe that reviews should help you get better and make improvements in your writing style or even to get ideas from people. Thanks again for the honesty. Later.

**Pike2**: You are exactly right and I hope that this chapter answers all of your questions. Thanks so much for the kind words.

**Jojojojo01**: I'm so glad you liked Leverage, I'm really proud of that story. I hope you enjoy this one as much. Thanks for the review.

**Mma63:** Thanks! Nick was hurt just a tiny bit. More action to come.

**Dpsycho**: Thanks for the review. There's definitely more coming. Enjoy!

**_O.K. I have one question. An author had made a comment at the beginning of one of their stories that it was official and we aren't supposed to comment back directly to the reviewers. Does anyone know if that's true or not? I haven't been able to locate anything that says that. Please let me know. Thanks!_**

And now Chapter 8……………

* * *

Grissom as well as Sara, Catherine, Greg and Warrick arrived in the emergency room about an hour after Nick. They wanted to go over Nick's house for any evidence. The only thing that turned up was a single bullet in the wall. 

Greg had removed a few of Nick's personal items; he knew Nick would want and need them.

They entered the emergency room and walked up to the admittance desk. Grissom took out his id to show the nurse. Grissom didn't even give the nurse a chance to speak.

"I'm Gil Grissom with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, we are looking for a gentleman who was brought in about an hour ago, and his name is Nicholas Stokes."

"Let me check for you." She typed a few things into her computer. "Yes. Mr. Stokes is here."

"Can you tell me anything about his condition?" Grissom knew that they probably wouldn't answer the question, but asked it anyway.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"I understand. Can you point us in his direction please?"

"Yes." She stood up and leaned over the counter and pointed. "Go thru those double doors and hang a right. He will be in room 105."

"Thanks." Grissom and the gang went thru the doors and located Nick's room.

Grissom smiled in satisfaction when they got to Nick's room. There were two armed police officers guarding Nick's door. The officer's names were Reed and Gomez. The group walked up to the officers.

Again Grissom held out his badge. "I'm Gil Grissom with the Crime Lab, I need to get in to see Mr. Stokes."

"I'm sorry sir, but we were told not to let anyone in to see Mr. Stokes without prior approval from Mr. Williamson." Reed responded.

Grissom could hear Nick's voice from behind the door he was talking to someone and he wasn't too happy.

"Is Mr. Williamson in there with Nick?"

"That's none of your concern." He answered.

At that comment Warrick and Catherine moved in closer. This officer wasn't going to talk to Grissom that way. Grissom held up his arm to stop them.

"Look officer I'm not sure what your problem is, but if Mr. Williamson is in there with Nick go in there and get him. Once he knows that we are here he will allow us in the room. Or if you want I can call him from my cell phone." He grabbed his cell phone for effect. "I do have his number on speed dial. It's your decision."

Sara tried to hide her smirk. The whole team knew that Grissom would win this argument. She was happy that the officers were taking their job seriously and not letting just anyone in.

The officer looked at Grissom for a moment then knocked on the door and walked in.

Nick was sitting on the bed when the officer entered the room. Mr. Williamson the D.A. was just standing in front of him.

Mr. Edward Williamson the District Attorney was a very thin, tall man. He had salt and pepper hair. He looked as if he had the weight on his shoulders like Atlas from Greek Mythology. He glanced over to the door when Officer Reed walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. Williamson, but there's a guy outside by the name of Gil Grissom, he wants to talk to Mr. Stokes here."

"Well of course, send him in."

"There are four others from the crime lab as well."

"I'm sorry, but tell Mr. Grissom that only he can come in."

Up to that point Nick just listened to the conversation, but when Williamson said that his friends, no his family couldn't come in to see him it made him angry. He was already under police guard and now they were going to take away his only means of not going completely crazy.

Nick started to talk trying to hold in his anger, "Look Mr. Williamson I'm not really happy with this little arrangement as you can imagine," he said with a wave of his arm. "But if you want me to cooperate fully then you will let all of my friends come in."

"Mr. Stokes…Nick, please understand that I'm only concerned for your safety."

"I understand that, but I would trust any one of those people with my life. In fact I already have twice. They are my family so please let them in." Nick finished with resolve.

Mr. Williamson heard what Nick had said; he had to think about it. He paced back and form with Nick and Officer Reed looking on. He stopped and looked at Reed.

"Alright put all of them on the approval list then have them come in."

Nick closed his eyes in relief. He knew that he needed his friends to help him through this. "Thanks Mr. Williamson."

"Yea sure, I just hope I don't learn to regret that decision."

"You won't. You know you don't have to like this, but at least I won't feel like I'm being held prisoner…again."

"Well Nick you are in my hands until you testify on Wednesday. So I would get real comfortable with the situation. Trust me I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this, but it has and we have to make the best of it."

"Yea whatever."

Officer Reed exited the room and looked at Officer Gomez. Grissom and the gang looked at Reed in anticipation.

"Get all of their names and put them on the authorized visitor list."

Relief flooded their eyes. They were worried that they'd be kept from Nick. In this time he needed their support. It wasn't enough that he still had to go through the testimony and relive what had happened to him. He needed his family around him and that's what they were there for.

"Mr. Williamson says that you can go in." Reed said.

Grissom started through the door then stopped and looked at Officer Reed.

"Thanks!"

"For what Mr. Grissom."

"For challenging us…for doing your job." With that said Grissom walked through the door followed by the rest of the CSI's.

As Grissom predicted Nick wasn't too happy with the arrangements. Though he seemed to relax hen they entered the room.

Mr. Williamson walked to up Grissom and extended his hand, while acknowledging the other CSI's that had entered the room as well.

"Gil."

"Ed."

"I'm sorry about the officer, you just can't be too sure."

"I understand." Gil walked up to Nick.

"How are you feeling Nick? Has the doctor been in to see you yet?"

Nick looked at Grissom, "Let's see…how am I feeling?" he said his frustration and vent up emotion in his eyes.

Grissom took a step back waiting for the tirade of emotion to start. When he initially walked in he could tell Nick was emotionally spent and he was like a barrel of TNT ready to go off.

This man that sat in front of him had been through in one year, what one person would never in endure in a lifetime. If Nicky wanted to vent he had earned the right.

The CSI's stood there waiting for Nick's answer.

Nick took in a deep calming breath, looked down at the floor then up at his friends. Then did something that he always did, bottled up his emotions.

"I'm fine Grissom. I have a killer headache going on, but other than that I'm good to go." He plastered on one of his fake smiles.

Warrick knew Nick was lying through his teeth. They could all see it, couldn't Nick? Nick felt that if he had his friends around he would be just fine, but he never confided in them about his feelings. Everything that he had been through…Mrs. Hendler, Nigel Crane, being buried alive, kidnapped twice and now two attempts on his life. Nick always played it down. Sure there were professionals he could talk to, but they're his family and he should be talking to us.

Warrick finally spoke up anger flared in his voice, "Bullshit!"

Warrick's response surprised everyone especially Nick.

"What?" Nick responded.

"I said bullshit Nick, you are not O.K. and when are you going to stop pretending!"

The other CSI's in the room remained silent, they knew this had been coming for a long time.

Nick stood up, "What are you talking about Warrick?"

Warrick walked up to Nick and put his hand on his shoulder. "Nick you are not O.K. you may feel that you have a check on your emotions, but you don't. Why don't you ever talk to us? We are your family. I'm your brother man. Hasn't anything in the past that we've done for you shown that? What's it going to take to get you to open up to us?"

Nick looked up at Warrick and brushed his hand off of his shoulder. He walked over to the window and just stared out. He was aware that everyone in the room had been watching him. He was more shocked than angry, he knew deep down that Warrick was right, but he didn't appreciate being ambushed like this. Nick looked over to Mr. Williamson.

"Would you please excuse us, we have some things to talk about."

Mr. Williamson walked over to his briefcase, picked it up and headed towards the door.

"Nick I will be waiting outside the room. When the doctor returns with your discharge papers you will be escorted over to the hotel, where you will remain until your testimony."

Nick nodded in understanding. "Fine. Though I would like to get a few things from my house."

"Nick that won't be necessary. I hope you don't mind, but we grabbed some things that we thought you might need." Greg held up the bag he had been carrying and handed it to Nick.

"Thanks Greggo." Nick took the bag from Greg.

Greg had finally released the silent breath he had been holding. He was afraid that Nick would be angry.

"Well if there isn't anything else. I will be back when the doctor returns." Williamson walked out the door.

The silence in the room was deafening. Nick knew he was center of attention, but gee wasn't he always. He put the bag down on the bed and turned towards his friends.

"So you guys want me to open up? Fine, but know this, I don't want any of your pity and I don't want any of you to think any less of me."

* * *

There you go Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me lots of reviews and let me know. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone…thanks for your continuing reviews, it means a lot.

**Chrissie0707**: Thanks. I hope you like the chapter.

**Rojaji**: I think Nick feels much better now and you are so funny about Catherine.

**Tefla**: I'm not really sure I fully displayed the emotions in this chapter. Keep looking around…there's more to come.

**Nickgilgreggonumber1fan**: Thanks for the review. Yea Nick trusts them with his life.

**Dumbandhappy**: Thanks I hope you like the chapter.

**Mma63**: Thanks. You will just have to read the chapter. I'm just not sure if I really hit the emotion right, but you guys will get the idea. Let me know.

**Happy-me-111**: Hello! Thanks for the reply about the question. I think that it's cool to that the readers get acknowledged at least the ones that review ;-). I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Take care!

**Snowangel-983**: Thanks…hope you like the chapter.

**Angelic Little Devil**: Sorry…you just posted your review on Chapter 7 right after I posted Chapter 8. Thanks so much. Nick does vent. Take care and keep reviewing.

* * *

Catherine was surprised with that last remark. As far as she knew she was the only one that Nick had told about the last minute babysitter. _"How could he think that we would think any less of him?"_ She sure didn't, in fact she thought that he was once of the strongest people she had ever met. 

"You guys might want to take a seat." Nick said with a grim determination in his eyes. He made his way back to the bed and sat down waiting for them to get comfortable.

There were only a few chairs, so Greg and Warrick were left standing. They all waited in anticipation for Nick to start.

"Nick, you don't have to do this." Grissom suddenly spoke up.

Nick looked at each one of them before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Yes Grissom, I do. Warrick is right. You guys are my second family and have been there through _most_ of my hard times." Everyone exchanged glances. What did he mean by that?

"I guess I owe it to you and I owe it to myself." he looked at Catherine who nodded her head at him to continue. "Please understand that this isn't easy for me to do."

"Just take your time Nicky." Catherine said with encouragement.

"You all know my father, and what type of person he is. He is a very strong, determined individual and I've always admired that in him. I've always tried to demonstrate that type of strength and that has made me the person I am today. A survivor. I first became a survivor when I was nine." Nick looks at Warrick with is dark eyes.

Warrick is unable to contain his shock, but Nick continues. "You know how emotional I get on cases with sexually abused children?" Warrick and the rest of the gang nodded their heads in response to his question.

"Well there's a reason for that. I was one of them and it happened when I was nine. It was a last minute babysitter. I never told my parents because when growing up we were always told to be strong and not show any weakness." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he regained his composure.

The CSI's in the room with the exception of Catherine looked at each other to make sure they had heard right.

"For a long time I blocked the memory out, but in working with kids who have gone through what I have, the memory resurfaced. I have been able to keep my emotions in check and keep up the façade, but it wasn't easy." He kept his eyes downcast.

"Amy Hendler, she had no qualms about pulling that trigger and she was this close." He lifted his right and held out his index finger to his thumb. "…And again there I was opened up for someone to hurt me. If it weren't for Grissom I would have been a dead man and I can't thank you enough for that." He looked at Grissom.

"Now we come to Nigel Crane…my stalker. To find out that someone had been watching you in your most personal moments is hard to contemplate. But there he was watching me eat, sleep, shower you name it. I felt violated…again, scared, and paranoid and it's hard to live like that. I'm ashamed of myself, I'm an investigator, and I investigate and notice things for a living. Why didn't I notice anything in my own home? Why didn't I put two and two together when I saw Jane Galloway? These things will always plague me."

Warrick was about to answer, when Grissom put up his hand in a stopping motion. He wanted Nick to continue. Nick had to get this out of his system.

"Now should we get into the whole buried alive thing? Let's see…I'm kidnapped from a fake crime scene and buried alive. Where do I start? You guys watched me just about the whole time…right?"

"Yes Nick we did." Grissom answered.

"Well then there isn't too much to say. You all saw me and you saw my emotions on that web cam. How did I feel? Alone, scared, desperate and afraid to die alone, but I never lost hope. I knew you guys were doing your best to find me. How do I feel today? Anxious and claustrophobic, but not enough to not to my job."

"…And finally we come to Brent Mitchell that SOB. He's a very sick individual. He did his homework on me and knew exactly what buttons to press. There I was again the victim and he played that against me. I was lucky though. Brent had made a big mistake. He allowed the videoconference. Once I saw you guys on that monitor, I knew you would find me. I heard you guys cheering me on when I was fighting with him and that gave me the hope and encouragement that I needed to get through."

"You have to understand that after everything I have been through Nigel Crane, Kelly Gordan, Mrs. Hendler and Brent Mitchell that I'm back to being that nine year old boy who can't protect himself, and the emotional walls that I created go back up. That's how I cope. I'm sorry if that hurts you, its not intentional, it's just me. You guys are the reason I can get through another day, because I know I can come into work and get my mind off of these things."

Nick gets up from the bed and walks back over to the window wiping a tear from his eye, a tear he wouldn't dare show them.

Grissom's gaze follows Nick to the window, "Nick, I'm sorry that this all happened to you, but you have your friends to help you through it. I'm glad that you opened up to us."

"I'm glad too Grissom, but I don't want to always have to be the one that needs protecting. I want to be able to protect you guys. I want you to feel that you can count on me without fail. That you don't think I'm going to shutdown if something happens.I don't want to disappoint you."

Grissom gets up from his chair and walks over to him, "Nick I've never been disappointed in you and its time that you stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. We all know we can count on you."

"Nick we all love you and none of us thinks any less of you. In fact we have a great deal of respect for you and that will never waver." Sara said getting up and giving him a hug.

Catherine got up from her seat as well, "Nick you are one of the strongest people I know. Talking about your feelings and emotions doesn't change who you are, it only makes you stronger."

Nick looked over at Warrick who just stood there. He could tell that he had surprised him.

"Warrick are you O.K?" Nick asked him.

"I can't believe you never said anything to me about any of this." Warrick answered with astonishment.

Nick waited for Warrick to finish, "I know man and I'm sorry, but it's a defense mechanism that's all I can tell you. You know how us Texans are."

"Yea and how's that?"

"Rope 'em and brand them, but never talk about it." Nick said trying to lighten the mood.

Nick looked at Greg, "Are you O.K. with all this Greggo?"

Greg looked back at Nick and said, "Nick, it means a lot that you think of me as family…and please know that we are there for you no matter what. But next time we have a little heart to heart like this there better be some cold beer and popcorn or something."

Nick laughed at Greg's joke. All of the sudden a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Nick said.

Detective Jim Brass entered the room; he looked at all the sullen faces and said. "Who died?"

"Leave it to Brass to lighten the mood." Warrick said with a smile. "We thought you were on vacation?"

"Well not anymore. Williamson called the Sheriff and my vacation was canceled."

"I'm sorry Brass, this is all my fault." Nick said guiltily.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was home cleaning my guns waiting for vacation to be over anyway. Vacation is way overrated." Brass said with a smirk.

"So what brings you by?" Grissom asked.

"Williamson asked me to help transfer Nick to the hotel." He pulled out some discharge papers and handed them to Nick. "Doc says just some rest. You were lucky no concussion."

Nick took the discharge papers from Brass. "Thanks Brass."

"Are you ready to get outta here?" Brass asked.

"Yea man I am. I just need to put on my shoes."

"O.K. sounds good. I'm going to go out and let Reed and Gomez that we are heading out to the hotel. Nick you will be riding with me in my car. Reed and Gomez will lead. Now I'm assuming that these other people that are occupying your room will also be involved in this." Jim looked at Grissom and the gang.

"Yea Jim. We'd like to help. Where do you want us?" Catherine asked.

"Well there's going to be another police car following behind me, why don't you stay behind that one."

"Jim if you don't mind I would like to ride in the car with Nick and you." Grissom said. "I would feel better."

"Sure Gil, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll be right back. Nick you stay here until I come and get you. Not that any of them will let you go anywhere."

"Ha Ha." Nick replied as Jim left the room. "Why do I get the feeling its going to be a long couple of days."

"Because Nick…it will be a long couple of days." Grissom said with a small smile.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 9. I'm not too happy with the way it turned out, but as always be honest with your opinions. Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to update. I appreciate all of your reviews. I'm totally bummed I just noticed that all my hits for my stories were deleted. Oh well. It was nice to see how many people are actually reading them.

**Nichole101**: I plan on putting in your request next chapter, though there won't be a super big part for him, but he will be in there and thanks for the review!

**Rojaji**: Brass is like the comic relief..isn't he? I'm glad that you thought that was funny. Thanks!

**Chrissie0707**: I so need a beta. I wish someone would magically appear and say…why yes I will help you in anyway I can. I plan on having a little more talking in chapter 11. Thanks again for your continuing reviews.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: Yep they are a family and team. Thanks for the review.

**Tefla**: Thanks for the review. I know I so need a Beta, and I never take anything you say as criticism just as an honest critique. I'm not really sure how many chapters yet. I have the ideas in my head it's just putting them down and not rushing the story. Please feel free to guess the plot. I would not rather say in my response to you. That would be giving the story away, but you can write me at: and I will let you know if you are close. - Oh and I love the long reviews.

**Midnight's Raven**: Thanks for the review. You know I'm such an idiot I so knew the mistaken identity thing, but I was writing in the middle of the night, but the other grammatical error, I really am an idiot and as I mentioned about would like to get a Beta. So if you know of anyone let me know. Thanks!

**Mudhousejunkie224**: Thanks for the review!

**Pike2**: Thanks! I wasn't really too happy with the way that chapter went, but I'm glad that I was able to get the emotional point across.

**Snowangel-983**: Thanks!

**Crystalphoenix**: pretty soon…stay tuned.

**Angelic Little Devil**: Thanks for the review and mentioning the tenses. I will try to keep an eye on that. I really need a Beta! Don't worry who said Nick was finished venting? Hee hee

Oh and did a happen to mention that **I NEED A BETA**! Does anyone know where I can find one, or would anyone like to volunteer? Just think you will be able to read the next chapter before anyone else. Do I sound like a commercial or what?

On with the story…

* * *

Grissom had tried to engage Nick in conversation a few times in the car, but he guessed Nick wasn't really in the mood to talk. Every time Grissom asked a question or made a comment to Nick, he would either just grunt or answer with a yes or no. This was a completely different Nick than at the hospital. It seemed that Nick was closing in on himself again.

He knew Nick had just laid his feelings out for everyone to see and needed some time to sort things out. Grissom gave up trying for now. He normally wasn't a social man and would prefer to interact with most bugs than humans any day of the week. You could always count on bugs to do what they are supposed to do, but people were a different sort of animal.

In the past hour he had found out more about Nick than from the last five years working with him. That troubled him. Was he that out of touch with his people? He vowed to himself that he was going to meet with each and every one of his them, including Hodges and get to know them a little better.

He had let Nick down. All this time Nick had been hurting, taking and hiding his emotions in some deep well. Grissom wanted to make sure that Nick no longer felt he had to do that. He glanced one more time at Nick when he heard him sign.

"We are just about there." Brass spoke up from the front seat.

Grissom nodded his head in acknowledgement and looked over at Nick. Just by that statement alone he saw Nick go from relaxed to perplexed. Nick started to crack his knuckles, a nervous habit really, but Grissom understood why Nick was nervous. Heck who wouldn't be?

Mr. Williamson who was riding in the front seat with Brass turned to face the two CSI's.

"O.K. Here's how this is going to work. We will be going in a side entrance of the hotel; two more officers will meet us there. Your room has already been secured and is currently being occupied by two more officers. The officers we meet at the side entrance will escort you up to the room. Once there they will leave and the two officers that were in the room originally will remain, they will be relieved at midnight. The six officers will work eights hour shifts and will relieve each other."

Nick listened and acknowledged what Williamson had said, then continued to look out the window without saying a word.

Williamson looked over to Grissom who just shrugged.

The beige Taurus followed the police car to the side entrance of the hotel. There were a number of cars parked in the parking lot including one unmarked police car. The squad car pulled up far enough so that Brass could get Nick as close to the door as possible.

When the caravan pulled up the two plain clothed officers made their way down to Brass's car.

Warrick had been following the Taurus and pulled his SUV quickly into a parking spot.

As Nick exited the car with Grissom, Brass and Williamson, Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Greg quickly exited their vehicle and walked over. The group made their way into the hotel with Nick in the middle. They took the service elevator up in two groups. Brass, Nick, Grissom, Williamson and the two officers were on the first run and the rest of them on the second run.

By the time Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Greg had exited the elevator the first group was entering the hotel room. They followed the group in and locked the door.

The room was a two-bedroom suite. It looked like the county was going all out. The main room consisted of two couches, a wet bar, a decorative chair, a desk and chair, a coffee table and a television.

The two bedrooms were just to the left of the main room. Both room were right across from each other with the bathroom in between them.

Nick took in his surroundings looked at Grissom and said, "I have a bit of a headache. I think I'm going to go and lay down." Without another word said he walked into the room on the left and shut the door.

Grissom watched Nick walk through the door; he turned around to speak to the group, but before he was able to Catherine walked up to him looking at the closed door.

"How's he doing?"

"Hard to say. He's definitely not talking anymore. I tried to start up a number of conversations with him and all he did was grunt. I guess he's just got to get use to all this. I'm not sure what I can do to make it all better."

They were all listening to the exchange, with the exception of Williamson and the four officers. There wasn't a single one of them that wasn't concerned for Nick's physical safety and his emotional well-being.

Brass had regarded what Grissom said and added his own comment, "Look guys…Nick's a tough kid, he'll pull through all of this. You just got to give him a chance."

Williamson walked over to the group after dismissing two of the officers. The remaining two sat down on the couch away from the group to give them their privacy and turned on the T.V.

Looking at his watch Williamson said, "Gil, Warrick you guys might want to head home. We have an early day tomorrow in court."

Warrick looked like a deer in headlights. With everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours he had completely forgotten that he was scheduled to testify as well as Grissom and Brass.

"If you don't mind Mr. Williamson I would like to stay for awhile and make sure Nick's O.K."

"That's fine Warrick, just make sure that all three of you get enough rest. I'm going to need all of you to be sharp tomorrow. Detective Brass that means you as well."

"I just came off vacation. I've gotten enough rest for a year."

"Well even so, Mitchell has one of the best defense attorney's around. He will be putting you guys through the ringer. So I want you on your toes."

"We've testified before Mr. Williamson," Brass replied.

"Yes I'm aware of that Detective, but I just want to make sure that everyone is ready to go."

"I can assure you that we are. We will put that scumbag behind bars for life. You don't have to worry about that."

"Well I hope you are right Detective," he looked at his watch. "…Well I've got to get going I still have a lot to do get ready for tomorrow. I will see you at the courthouse at 9am. Detective your testimony isn't scheduled until the afternoon. I will call your office and let them know what time you should be at the courthouse. If you could please tell Nick that I will be by sometime tomorrow to go over his testimony again.

"Until tomorrow then," Grissom replied.

Williamson left the room after talking to the officers one last time.

Brass looked at his watch as well and said, "I think I'm going to head home myself. I might as well get some sleep besides I think you guys need some quit time with Nick."

Catherine looked over to Brass, "Hey Jim would you mind giving me a lift back to the Lab? We all drove over here in Warrick's truck and my car is parked at the Lab."

"Sure Catherine."

She looked over to Grissom, "I don't think we should smother Nick. I need to get back to Lindsey anyway. When Nick wakes up tell him I'll give him a call later."

"Your right Catherine. Nick probably needs his space right about now. I guess we'll just let him rest. I'll stop by in the morning before I testify. Warrick you are still going to stay for awhile?"

"Yea, I just want to make sure that everything is O.K. with him." He looked over at Greg.

"If it's O.K. with Warrick I would like to stay with awhile as well."

"So anyone else need a lift?…last offer." Brass said looking at Sara.

Sara walked over as well, "It's probably best that Nick just have some time with the boys. It may help get his mind off of some things."

Grissom walked over to Warrick, "You know that I don't have to tell you how important tomorrow is. Just make sure you get some rest and make sure Nick gets some rest. Tell Nick that we will see him tomorrow." He looked over at Brass. "Let's go."

The three CSI's and the detective walked out of the hotel room leaving Warrick and Greg with the two officers. The both walked over and sat down on the other couch.

"So what's on?" Warrick asked.

Warrick wanted to give Nick a little time before he went in to bother him. He figured Nick needed some rest from the head injury, so he would leave him sleep for a couple of hours.

* * *

It was a nice quiet evening in the Fletcher house. Dewayne Fletcher was a family man he loved his wife and teenage some more than anything in the world.

The evenings in the Fletcher household always consisted of making and eating dinner together. It was a far cry from his day job. He was a bailiff at the courthouse. There were all sorts of scum that came in and out of that place. He saw how people could be, that's why he was so adamant about having a good family life at home. He didn't want to become another courtroom statistic.

Tomorrow he was assigned to the courtroom where the Mitchell case was being tried. The case had already been going on for a week. He knew that the prosecution had CSI's Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown along with Detective Jim Brass scheduled to testify. Then on Tuesday the key witness for the prosecution Nick Stokes was scheduled.

Each one of the bailiff's knew every single one of those men and Dewayne had met them all on multiple occasions. Unfortunately most of them were during trials. They were good people in his book. What had happened to Nick Stokes was horrible and he hoped that the jury found Mitchell guilty so Nick could have some closure.

The Fletcher's were just sitting down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Dewayne's son ran over to the door and opened it while his parents remained seated at the dinner table. As the door opened four men pushed there way into the house. This caused Dewayne's son to cry out. Dewayne and his wife jumped up when they heard their son's cry and before they could reach their son the four men entered holding their son.

Ryan walked in behind his men and up to Dewayne Fletcher.

"Where do you keep your uniforms?"

Dewayne looked to his wife, who was now being held by two of Ryan's men. When he didn't answer right away, one of the men grabbed his wife's hair roughly and she cried out.

"I keep them in my bedroom closet." He replied with terror in his eyes.

"Go get one, while you we'll acquaint ourselves with your family…Hurry!" Ryan said forcefully.

Dewayne quickly ran into his bedroom and returned with a uniform in hand.

"Good now you're coming with us. You are going to help us in court tomorrow."

"There's no way I'm going to help you!" he yelled back.

"Well you better, because if you don't cooperate I will have my men kill your wife and son. They will remain here until the job is completed. So you better to as your told."

"Please I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my family." Fletcher cried out looking at his wife desperate to reach her.

"Good choice Mr. Fletcher." Ryan turned away from Fletcher and to his men, "Take him."

The two men that held Dewayne's son released him and grabbed Dewayne by the arms and dragged him out of the house. He screamed back to his family, "Everything will be O.K., just do what they say."

Mrs. Fletcher was crying and her son just stood there watching in shock.

Ryan started to walk towards the door when he turned back around and said to the remaining men in the house, "No loose ends." He turned back around and walked out of the house.

Mrs. Fletcher's arms were released; she ran up to her son and hugged him. How could one minute they be sitting down to dinner then the next be fighting for their lives? Her eyes got large when she saw them pulling out their guns and screwing on silencers

She screamed through tears, "My husband is cooperating, please don't kill…" her sentence was never finished as both her and her son fell to the floor dead.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 10. Let me know your thoughts. Please review! Take care! 


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to throw out a special thanks to my new beta Tefla. Thanks for volunteering. I would like to also thank everybetty for offering as well. You guys are awesome!

**Tefla**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad I shook up your theory, but hopefully you will like where it's going. I have a lot of action planned.

**Happy-me-111**: Yep the plot is thickening. More to come.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: Let's all give Nick a big hug, but me first.- and don't worry there will be retribution. Oh yes there will.

**Chrissie0707**: Thanks for the review. Yea boys night!

**Dumbandhappy**: Sad part of all this is I'm not done being bad. Mua-hahahahah

**Nicole101**: I hope you like this next chapter. Greg makes a small appearance. Now you are going to have to put a little bit more Nicky in your story…. Just joking! - Take care!

Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy….

* * *

Nick tossed and turned then finally gave up trying to sleep. He really didn't want to sleep he just used it an excuse to get away from everyone. 

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, it read only five-thirty in the evening. He flopped his head back on his pillow and let out a big sigh. He only had another day in a half to go until he testified and then he could go back to a having a somewhat normal life.

Nick kicked his legs over the side of the bed and sat up and muttered, "_Yea right a normal life. I'm sure Grissom and the rest of them will treat me like a little porcelain doll and never let me out of their sight again_."

He rose up from the bed and walked over to the window. He looked out at the city of Las Vegas, always bustling with tourists and visitors. Nick wished he could be down there instead of under house arrest in this hotel room. He turned around and headed back to the nightstand where he had placed his gun when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said grabbing his gun and attaching it to his belt. He was being guarded, but it didn't mean that he couldn't defend himself if need be.

The door opened and Warrick's head popped in.

"Hey Nick I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Warrick asked with concern in his eyes. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Nick saw Warrick come in and close the door. He knew Warrick wanted to talk.

"I'm doing fine Warrick, headache is almost gone. Shocking enough though I couldn't sleep. I guess I have too much on my mind."

Warrick walked over and sat down in a chair across from the bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Warrick it's not so much about me anymore, it's about you guys. I'm concerned that you are all going to treat me differently because of all this. I didn't ask for any of this to happen to me. I have tried to deal with it the best I could without it affecting how you guys look at me. Now that I've shared my whole life's story I'm afraid that it will change how I'm treated both personally and professionally. Sure Grissom and Catherine say it won't change anything, but it will. Do you know how long it will be until they let me take a case on my own again, if ever?"

Warrick watched the intensity in Nick's eyes as he vented, he knew better than to interrupt. Warrick was going to be there for Nick, that's what brothers were for. Warrick never had a brother or a big family like Nick; it was just him and his Grandma. When he first met Nick they automatically formed a bond. It was only after a couple of weeks when Warrick considered Nick the brother he never had.

It hurt Warrick that Nick didn't confide in him with everything, but he did understand. It wasn't them; it was how Nick was raised. He was raised to be strong and not to show emotion. It was hard in this job not to show emotion and most of the time Nick did keep it to himself. The only time he saw any emotion was when he was rescued after being buried alive, and apparently Nick was still trying to work through it. He hoped that he could help.

"Nick I think you underestimate Grissom and Catherine." Warrick said timidly trying not to get Nick angrier.

"Really and how's that?" Nick asked as he sat down across from Warrick with his steel gaze looking upon him.

"Grissom and Catherine are professionals Nick. They are going to do their jobs by making sure you are ready to do yours. They will evaluate you and make their recommendations. I don't think that they would do that to you. They know what type of CSI you are and most importantly what type of person you are."

Nick guffawed at Warrick's last comment, "And what type of person am I Warrick? One that needs to be constantly watched or maybe the one that they'll be worried about having an emotional breakdown if something happens?"

"Nick come on man, give Grissom and Catherine more credit than that. Give the rest of us more credit than that. You are the strongest person I know."

"I'm sorry Warrick, I'm finding it really hard to believe you." Nick looked Warrick straight in the eyes when he said that.

"It's the truth Nick. I'm not sure what else I can say to get you to believe me." Warrick looked down at his feet then looked back up at Nick. "Truth is Nick you are a better person than me."

"What?"

"I'm serious Nick, you are a better person than me."

"Warrick why would you say that? After everything I've been through. I'm one messed up person if you haven't noticed."

Warrick shook his head disagreeing, "Nick I'm going to tell you something that up till now no one but Catherine knows about."

This peaked Nick's interest, what was Warrick going to tell him? He waited for Warrick to start.

Warrick continued to look Nick straight in the eyes and started, "I was relieved that you had won that coin toss the evening you were kidnapped. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so. What I do know is as I watched you in that coffin I realized that if our positions were reversed I would have killed myself way before you guys would have even brought up the web cam."

"Warrick I don't believe that."

"Believe it Nick. I'm not that strong of character. I'm a gambler. I'm always tempted to go back to the table and try my luck. If I were the one in that coffin fate would have tempted me to take the easy way out, by shooting myself. Don't you see where we are coming from? Fate showed up at your doorstep and what did you show him, you believed in your friends and family. You never gave up."

"But I did Warrick. I was going to shoot myself. You were there you saw me." Nick responded.

"No Nick. That was only after you were left with no options. You were out of air and being eaten alive by ants. You had no other options, but the point is that you waited until you no longer had any other options. You gave us a chance to find you. Blind faith man, blind faith. You didn't know that we were really looking for you, but in your heart you knew it to be true. So you sucked it up and got through it. I could never do that Nick. We all watched you battling down there. Believe it or not Nick we do know what type of person you are and we'll take you no matter what. If Grissom and Catherine want to be a little protective for a while, let them. Pretty soon they'll be sick of your ass and you'll be back to working alone. You also have to remember that we are all trying to get through this ourselves. We feel as though we let you down."

Nick looked at Warrick realization finally set in his eyes, "I never really thought of it that way Warrick. I guess I was being a little selfish. I didn't realize that this would affect you guys as well. As for you taking the easy way out I don't believe it. You were able to work through your gambling problems and that takes a lot of guts and strength in character."

"Your right Nick it did, but what you faced was a hundred more times worse, but you conquered it. Grissom was right. You need to stop worrying about what other people think and worry about yourself. Don't be afraid to talk to any of us. We want to be there Nick. It's not a chore…that's what family does for each other. We all love you man, crazy Nicky or not," Warrick said with a smile.

"Well look who's calling the kettle black. It takes a crazy to know a crazy."

Nick joked back, just then his stomach growled. He grabbed his stomach and smiled. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Warrick smiled back, "Actually that was the other thing I was going to ask you. We are going to order out for dinner, did you want anything?"

"Where are you guys ordering from?"

"Just the local burger joint."

"O.K. I'll take a burger with the works and a side of fries."

Warrick got up from the chair and started walking towards the bedroom door. "You got it."

"Hey Warrick," Warrick turned around and could see that Nick had gotten serious again. "If I could keep any of you out of danger, I would lose that coin toss again in a heartbeat. You remember that."

Warrick walked over to Nick and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Um Warrick. Could you let me go? I'm afraid that Greg may come in a see something. We don't want to give him any material to work with."

With the mention of Greg, Warrick released Nick out of the brotherly hug and they both laughed.

"Are we cool Nick?" Warrick asked.

"Yea man we're cool and I appreciate you coming in here to talk to me. I promise I will try and talk to you guys more about how I'm feeling. O.K?" Nick said.

"Sounds good…Now I'm hungry let's order the food."

Both Warrick and Nick exited the bedroom and came into the main room where Greg was sitting with the two officers watching the football game. Greg looked over to Nick.

"I thought you were going to get some beauty sleep. Nothing's changed. Couldn't sleep could you?"

"Ha Ha Greg. Just remember I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it." Nick said and he ruffled Greg's hair and sat down next to him.

"Hey man…watch the hair. It's takes a while to get it to look like a true masterpiece."

"You call that mop a masterpiece," Warrick laughed.

"That hurts Warrick, it really does." Greg said with mock hurt.

Nick looked around, "Where did everyone go?"

"Brass drove everyone home. They didn't want to smother you and said that they'd give you a call later." Greg replied.

"Oh. O.K. It's not like I'm going anywhere." He said with a smile. He then glanced over to the two officers and finally decided introductions were in order.

"Hi I'm sure you already know who I am…Nick." He reached over to shake hands with the first officer.

"Joe Sullivan. Nice to meet you Nick." He shook Nick's hand. Nick looked over to the other officer and repeated himself.

"Ron Hatch…the same. It appears that we are going to roomies for a little while." He said with a sincere smile.

"Yea it looks that way. So I hear you guys are ordering out."

"Yep, but I think it would be best if someone went to pick it up. I would rather not order from room service."

Warrick quickly volunteered both he and Greg to pick up the food. A half an hour later they returned with the burgers. The five men ate in silence as they watched the football game.

Nick actually enjoyed the time he spent with Warrick and Greg. Of course it would have been nicer if it were in his own house, but who was complaining.

Catherine had called around eight to make sure that Nick was doing O.K. and to see if he needed anything. Grissom called at eight fifteen to find out the same, then Sara followed his call. By the time he hung up with Sara he could hardly talk.

Finally at ten in the evening Warrick and Greg called it a night. Warrick was scheduled to testify in the morning and wanted to make sure that he got enough sleep. Both men were leaving Nick with mixed emotions. Nick could tell that they really didn't want to go.

"I'll be fine guys. Ron and Joe are going to be relieved in about an hour by Don McGuire and Shaun Lee. I know both those guys from a case I did few months back. There's no need to worry, besides I have my gun and most importantly my cell phone. Give me a call in the morning before you go in to testify Warrick. Now get the hell out of here, as Greg put it so colorfully before I need my beauty sleep." He said smiling.

"Alright Nick if you are sure. We'll give you a call in the morning."

With that said Warrick and Greg walked to the hotel door followed by Sullivan. With Nick being in protective custody he wasn't allowed near the door. Sullivan unlocked and opened the door, he bid both Warrick and Greg a goodnight and locked the door after they left.

Nick stood in the middle of the room looking at the door. He looked back over at Sullivan and Hatch smiled and plopped himself back on the couch.

"So gentleman what are we watching?"

* * *

Well there's Chapter 11. Let me know your thoughts good or bad. The action will be coming shortly. Please review. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews.

**Nicole101**: That's O.K. **-** you love Greg like I love Nick. Thanks for the review!

**Chrissie0707**: Thanks for the great review. Yea I liked guffawed, though it is hard to pronounce.

**Tefla**: Thanks again for being my beta. I really appreciate. Thanks for the review as well. You rock girl!

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: Yea I think that Nick should let them protect him, but we shall see. Hee hee.

**Mma63**: Your feelings are right...just wait and see. Thanks for the review. Don't worry about the other chapters. It sure was annoying not being to get into FF.

**Jojojojo01**: Thanks for the review. I was really happy with the way that chapter turned out. Hope you enjoy this one. I will try to put more Greg in, but I like Nick the most and Warrick next, but for my fans I will do my best. **-**

**Angelic Little Devil**: Thanks for the review. I was happy with the way the chapter turned. I wrote it how I thought they would act and yes your detection is right. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

And now Chapter 12 of Held in Contempt……………

* * *

Ryan had returned to Maxwell Singer's estate after leaving Dewayne Fletcher's home. Of course Mr. Fletcher was staying in a completely different location. He wouldn't be needed until the morning. Ryan walked into the foyer and up to Singer's office. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in." he heard the voice on the other side call out.

Ryan slowly opened the door and walked in. He made sure to close the door behind him. Mr. Singer was one for privacy. No one knew his business except for a small handful of people. Ryan was lucky enough to be one of those people.

"Ah Ryan…I was just going to call your for an update." Singer said as he opened a gold cigar box on his desk. He selected a cigar and savored the smell of it before cutting the end off and lighting it.

"Mr. Singer, everything has gone according to plan, Williamson, the District Attorney put Stokes into protective custody. So Williamson's distracted. We also picked up our guest Mr. Fletcher. He's cooperating fully."

"Very good Ryan. Hopefully by this time tomorrow Brent will be a free man."

"Yes sir." Ryan agreed.

"That will be all. Good work Ryan.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice evening." Ryan walked out of the room leaving Maxwell Singer by himself. He continued to smoke his cigar with an evil gleam in his eye.

"One more day Brent then you will be free."

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Warrick sat in his SUV in the parking lot of the courthouse; he was scheduled to testify within the hour. Right now it was Grissom's turn and being a witness himself he wasn't allowed in the courtroom until after Grissom testified. Once their testimonies were over then they could remain in the courtroom. Both of them planned on being there when Nick was scheduled. They knew that he needed their support.

Warrick pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nick's number. He had promised Nick that he would call him before he went on the stand. He could here the phone ringing.

"Stokes." Nick answered with a mumble.

"Hey Nicky…Did I wake you?"

"No man, I was just lying here, but awake. You about ready to go in?"

"Yea I'm just sitting out here in the parking lot. I thought I'd give you a call since cell phones and pagers aren't allowed in the courtroom. Grissom's on the stand now."

"He is? Well that's good. Grissom will give them hell. So how do you feel? Are you ready?"

"I feel good. I'm ready enough. Don't worry Nick this guy is going down."

"I know. I know. Well go knock em' dead. Give me a call when you are finished and let me know how it went."

"You got it man. Have fun watching T.V." Warrick said teasingly.

"Ha. Ha. You are just too funny. I'll talk to you later."

Both men hung up their phones. Warrick took one last look in his rearview mirror making sure that his tie was centered and got out of his SUV and headed towards the courthouse.

As Warrick was walking into the courthouse he was followed in by three men and two women all dressed in business attire. Warrick turned to the left after going through security and made his way to the district attorney's office where he was to wait until he was called to testify.

The three men and two women had made there way to the courtroom where Grissom was testifying. They each went in separately and sat down in different spots throughout the courtroom. When they walked in Brent Mitchell turned around to see who had just come in. He showed just a small bit of recognition and turned back around.

Both Ryan and Michael Mitchell were in the courtroom watching Grissom's testimony. They kept a close eye on Dewayne Fletcher who was standing just to the left of the judge in his bailiff's uniform. He was nervous and he was fidgeting with his hands. He kept steeling looks at Ryan across the courtroom.

Ryan showed an air of confidence. He knew that everything was in place; it was only a matter of time when their plan was going to be set in motion.

The prosecutor just finished with Grissom, when he called for Warrick to come into the courtroom.

Warrick entered the courtroom and looked around. He was use to this kind of setting. With being a CSI they were in court testifying all the time. He could honestly say that he wasn't the least bit nervous. He knew that he would do well, because he was doing this for Nick.

He made his way up to the stand were he was met by Mr. Williamson who held out the bible.

"Please place your left hand on the bible and repeat after me. I, state your name, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

Warrick repeated the words.

"Please have a seat Mr. Brown."

Warrick took his seat on the stand. He had been in this position many times, but this time it was different, he wasn't being questioned as a CSI, he was being questioned as a witness to a crime. He glanced around the courtroom his eyes met with Grissom's who gave him a nod for encouragement. Warrick returned the nod.

"Please state your full name for the record."

"Warrick Brown."

"Mr. Brown, can you please tell the court what you do for a living?" Mr. Williamson asked loud enough for everyone to hear the question.

"I'm a Criminalist with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Mr. Brown where were you on the night of June 6th, 2005?" The prosecutor asked.

Brent sat behind the table glaring at Warrick as he began his testimony. Warrick ignored him.

"We were interviewing a witness for the homicide case we were working on."

"You say we, who were you working with that evening Mr. Brown?"

"I was working with my fellow Criminalist Nick Stokes and Detective Jim Brass of the Las Vegas Police Department."

"Thanks for clarifying. Mr. Brown can you tell us what happened after you were finished interviewing the witness?"

"Sure. We pulled over at a convenience store off of 101st street Nick was thirsty and wanted to get a bottle of water. He went into the store while the detective and myself stayed outside. A few minutes later we heard Nick yell out, we looked up and saw that two men had Nick by each arm and were dragging him towards a Black GMC Van. The detective and I started across the street, when we started to take fire. We had no choice but to take cover. At that point two more men appeared out of the van and pulled Nick in and the van sped off."

"What did you do next?"

"The detective jumped into his car did a u-turn and we pursued them."

"Then what happened?"

"As we were coming to the intersection of 101st and Energy Pass Road a Cadillac came into the intersection and caused a multiple vehicle accident. At that point we were unable to pursue."

Michael Mitchell had had listened to enough testimony. It was time to set things in motion. He looked over to Ryan and nodded his head. Ryan smiled with an evil look in his eyes. Ryan glanced at each person that had entered the courtroom late and gave them the signal.

Dewayne Fletcher saw the signal and started to hyperventilate. He knew what was coming, but he had no choice he had to keep his family safe.

An explosion rocked the courthouse. Warrick, who was still on the stand stopped talking and stood up, as did the rest of the people in the courtroom. Once people realized that it had been a bomb and they heard the fire alarms going off in the building panic started to ensue.

The judge banged the gavel a few times, "Order. Order." He shouted over the rising panic in the courtroom.

Just then Ryan and his people retrieved the guns that had been placed under their seats by Dewayne. Ryan grabbed his gun and shot it in the air.

The people in the room screamed from the gunshot and started to make their way to the door to escape, but Ryan's people had already killed the two bailiff's and took over their positions at the door.

Another one of them took up position next to Dewayne near the judge's exit; the armed group covered all exits.

Michael ran over to Brent and gave him a hug. It had been a while since they were able to actually hug each other. Michael handed Brent a gun and he smiled in satisfaction.

Just then another bomb had gone off; Grissom had stayed seated until he heard that second bomb. He had to remain calm. Nothing was accomplished when people were panicked. He had learned that the hard way. He looked at Warrick who was about to leave the stand and come over; he raised his hand to indicate to stay there. Warrick understood the gesture and sat back down obeying the silent order.

By this time the judge was standing looking over his courtroom, he finally gathered his wits and bellowed, "Just what the hell is going on in here?"

Brent looked over at the judge and laughed, "_Was this guy serious_?" "You see judge, this is an escape, not sure how much more clear it could be."

Brent stood up on the defendant's table and shot another round into the air. Everyone jumped and looked over to Brent. The gunshot had the effect he was looking for. He had their undivided attention.

Dewayne Fletcher had remained glued to his spot the whole time he was shaking. He still couldn't believe that he allowed this to happen and on top of that assisted these monsters. But he had no choice these monsters still held his wife and son; he had to make sure that they were O.K. He would do this all over again if it meant that they were safe.

Brent finally spoke up it was obvious that the others were taking their orders from the Mitchell brothers. "Now ladies and gentleman if you want to live then I suggest that you remain silent and do what you're told. Now sit down!"

Brent watched in great satisfaction as everyone sat down. He spied Grissom just sitting down when he yelled out. "No Grissom. You and Mr. Brown are my special guests. Get over here now!"

Grissom was grabbed by one of the armed men and escorted over to the defense table where he was pushed down into the chair. The same thing happened to Warrick. The both sat next to each other.

Dewayne could no longer remain quiet. He ran up to Ryan and said with desperation, "I did what you asked. Now I want to see my family."

"Mr. Fletcher you've been cooperative. You can see your wife and son now."

"Oh thank you." He said.

Ryan pulled out his gun and aimed it at Dewayne. His eyes got big. Ryan squeezed the trigger and Dewayne fell to the floor dead.

"If you see your family, tell them I said hi," Ryan said looking down at Dewayne's dead body.

Grissom and Warrick looked at each other with uncertainty they were at the mercy of these killers, who knew what else they were planning. The only thing that brought both men comfort was the fact that Nick was safe, but were they?

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 12. I hope you liked it, plenty more where that came from. Let me know good or bad thoughts and please review! Take care! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone…wow thanks for all the great reviews and thanks again to Tefla for being my beta you rock sha-la-la-la….

**Nicole101**: Quick go get a paper bag, sit down and take deep breaths. Thanks for the high praise it's really appreciated.

**Tefla**: You are not a bad beta'er. We shall see what happens next. Well you already know **snickers **Thanks for the review. You may have seen what Ryan was going to do but I think you will be surprised at the rest of the story.

**Chrissie0707**: Keep those good thoughts coming.

**Dumbandhappy**: Thanks for the great review.

**Rozzy07**: Yea Ryan is a nasty boy. Someone needs to do something to him. Hmmm…..goes off thinking.

**Wlk68**: Don't you just love plot twists? More to come. Enjoy!

**Crystalphoenix**: Thanks!

**Mma63**: Here comes more, more, more. Enjoy!

**Angelic Little Devil**: Thanks for the great review. I love it. O.K. here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Snowangel-983**: We shall see….enjoy the chapter.

**Jojojojo01**: I think you'll like this chapter. It has your fav in it.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: We shall see who gets grabbed…major plot twist alert coming soon to a fanfic near you. Thanks for the review.

And now Chapter 13…

* * *

Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders had just finished their shift and were in the locker getting their things together. 

"I don't know about you Sara, but I have a date with my bed, I'm beat," Greg said as he stood and closed his locker.

"I hear you. Yea it was pretty hectic last night with just the three of us. Grissom, Warrick and Nick are all going to owe us big time."

Sara grabbed her bag and closed her locker; they turned towards the door when Catherine walked in.

"Hope you guys didn't have plans. Ecklie just cornered me, he said that day shift is swamped and wants to know if we can work a double homicide."

Sara dropped her bag on the floor and looked at Greg. "No nothing planned just sleep."

"Same here."

"O.K. good. Grab your kits and I'll meet you outside in the parking lot."

Both CSIs let out a deep sigh trudged back to their lockers and put their stuff away. They exited the locker and went to meet Catherine in the parking lot.

The three CSIs all hopped in Catherine's SUV and drove out to their next assignment.

It wasn't hard to miss which house it was for there were five police cars, the coroners van and a few unmarked police cars parked in the front of it. News vans littered the streets as well. There was a police line to hold back noisy neighbors and other onlookers.

The CSIs exited their vehicle grabbed their kits and walked up to the police line. They each showed their IDs and were let in.

As they made their way up the driveway Detective Vega met them.

"What do we got Vega?" Catherine asked as she visually processed the driveway and front yard for any possible evidence.

"Double homicide, both shot execution style. Both bodies were found in the dining room. The victim's names are Rebecca and Justin Fletcher. The next-door neighbor found them."

Catherine took in all Vega had said, she looked over to Sara and Greg who were also surveying the lay of the land. She finally spoke up, "I say that we divide and conquer. Sara I want you to take the perimeter. Greg I want you to interview the neighbor. Once you've finished with that I want you to come and help me in the house. Sara the same thing applies to you."

Both nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Greg looked to Vega, "Could you point out the neighbor please?"

"The neighbors name is Wilma Watkins, that's her in the blue jeans and red sweater."

Greg picked up his kit and headed over to talk to Wilma Watkins.

Sara grabbed her kit, "I'll start from the street and work my way in."

"Thanks Sara."

Catherine headed up the rest of the driveway with Detective Vega in her shadow. As she entered the house she pulled out her flashlight and turned it on and proceeded to look around.

It was standard procedure to enter the room as it was. If the lights were out then the lights remained out. If the lights were on then they remained on. A flashlight was always used whether it was day or night. It helped when searching for small shiny objects. It could sometimes shed the light on something pardon the pun.

As Catherine made her way into the dining room, Dave was just finishing up with the victims.

"Catherine," he said in greeting as he stood up. He looked down at the victims, "Both victims were killed at the same time. Live temp shows they've been dead since approximately five-thirty p.m. last night."

"Thanks Dave."

"Sure no problem … let me know when you're done and we'll get the bodies out of here."

"You got it." Catherine said as she ran her flashlight over the victim.

Dave grabbed his kit and left the room.

As Catherine scanned Rebecca Fletcher's body, she came across her left and her wedding band.

"Vega, she has a wedding band, is she married?"

"Yea she's married the husband's name is Dewayne Fletcher," he said looking through his notepad. "We searched the house and didn't find his body."

Catherine stood up and spied the dining room table. The table was casually set for three people. The dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and peas now sat cold on the table. Catherine walked over to the table and said, "The table was set for three people, so where's the husband?"

Greg walked over to where Mrs. Wilma Watkins was standing. She had a kind grandmotherly face, with silver hair styled into a tight bun at the back of her head.

Greg put on his friendliest smile and approached her, "Mrs. Watkins?"

Mrs. Watkins turned to face Greg when she heard her name called.

"Hi. Mrs. Watkins, my name is Greg Sanders and I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Mr. Sanders I will do what I can. It's such a shame; they were wonderful people, such a close knit family."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Yes. Well Dewayne was the perfect father; he worked as a bailiff at the courtroom. He saw a lot of riff raff there and made it a point to have dinner with his family every night. Rebecca was a stay at home mom; they thought it was important to be home for Justin. Justin was an honor roll student a good kid and well liked by everyone. You couldn't find a nicer bunch of people. Such a shame." She shook her head.

Greg listened and took notes, when she finished he asked another question, "When was the last time you saw them alive?"

"I had tea with Rebecca yesterday morning. We had a standing date every morning. We've been doing that since my Arthur passed on."

"I'm sorry for you loss."

"Oh, thank you, but my Arthur has been gone for ten years now."

Greg nodded in understanding, "So you saw Mrs. Fletcher yesterday morning, what about Mr. Fletcher and Justin?"

"Justin was dropped off by the school bus the usual time. I was watering my roses when he got home."

"What time was that Mrs. Watkins?"

"Around three-thirty in the afternoon I believe."

"And Mr. Fletcher?"

"Dewayne was usually home anywhere between four-thirty and five."

"Do you know if they had any problems with any of the other neighbors or had any run in's with anyone?

"Oh heaven's no." she said shocked by the question. "Everyone liked them."

"Can you tell me how you found them?"

"Well as I said earlier Rebecca and me had a standing date every morning for tea. When she didn't show I was concerned, usually she calls if she can't make it or is running late. I tried to call, but no one answered. When I looked outside I saw the car parked in the driveway so I walked over and rang the doorbell, no one answered. I tried the door and it was unlocked, I walked in and found Rebecca and Justin in the dining room dead. That's when I called the police." By the time she finished she was sniffling and dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a tissue. "Such a shame." She repeated.

"Did you see anything suspicious last night Mrs. Watkins?"

"No I didn't. I really try not to go out after dark if I don't have to."

"I understand. Mrs. Watkins I have to ask you for one more thing. Since you opened the front door your fingerprints are on it. Could I please take a sample of your prints so that we can rule them out when we are collecting and processing our evidence?"

"Sure, if it will help."

Greg bent over and opened a compartment on his kit. He just grabbed a piece of adhesive lifting tape and put it on her finger and pulled it off.

"I would like to thank you for your cooperation, you've been extremely helpful." He pulled out a card. "If you think of anything else just call me at that number."

Mrs. Watkins took the card and read. "If I think of anything else Mr. Sanders you will be the first person I call."

Greg smiled at her, picked up his kit and headed toward the house.

Sara had scoured the street, sidewalk, both the front and backyard and the driveway and found nothing. There were no shoe prints, no cigarette butts, no tire marks. She had absolutely nothing. She checked the front door; there was no forced entry. She did print the front door, but she knew the neighbor had touched it to get into the house. However, the neighbor did not touch the other side of the doorknob. She found this out from the police officers that arrived on the scene first. She printed the inside doorknob as well.

As she was finishing up Greg walked up to the door.

"Finished interviewing the neighbor?" Sara asked as she continued to print the door.

"Yep, she was very cooperative. I better get inside to help Catherine."

"Yea, I'm just finishing up here."

"Well I'll see you inside shortly then." Greg made his way past Sara and into the house.

When Greg walked in he found Catherine standing over the bodies.

"What do you still need done Catherine?"

"I took some basic pictures of the crime scene; I need you to take some more pictures."

"Sure thing." Greg grabbed his camera from his kit and started to snap pictures.

Sara came in a few minutes later and started to go over the floor looking for any hair or DNA evidence that could tell them who killed these people.

After hours of working the house, the three CSIs met in the living room to go over what evidence had been collected.

"O.K. so Greg what did you find out from the neighbor?"

"Well she said that they were a very close knit family. Everyone in the neighborhood liked them they had no enemies. She said that the husband works as a Bailiff at the Courthouse and that she didn't see or hear anything suspicious last night."

"Thanks Greg. Sara did you find anything?"

"Well, I found absolutely nothing outside. Not even a tire mark. So these guys were really careful. I printed both the outside and inside of the front door. So far I haven't found any hair or fibers on the carpeting."

"How about you Catherine?" Greg asked.

"Well so far the victims aren't telling me anything. I have a feeling that the husband is going to be the key in all this. Let's find Vega and have him follow-up at the courthouse to see if this guy showed up to work. I would say family man or not this guy is my main suspect for now."

* * *

Sorry to all you Nicky fans. No Nick, Warrick or Grissom this chapter, but they will so be in the next chapter. Oh yes they will. Please read and review and as usual let me know your thoughts good or bad. Take care! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello there…thanks for the great reviews and thanks again to Tefla for being my beta.

**FaithHopeandLove951**: Thanks for the great review. I really think you will like this chapter. It's a bit more setup.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: Thanks. I hope you like the chapter. Let me know.

**Rozzy07**: Your welcome…I like most readers hate waiting so I try to update fast. Thanks for the great review. Yep my dark mind has sinister thoughts. What do I have in store for our CSIs hmm……

**Angelic Little Devil**: Ouch midterms. I'm so glad that I brightened your day. Well here comes some more sunshine and good luck on your midterms. Thanks for the review!

**Chrissie0707**: Here you go.

**Snowangel-983**: Thanks!

**Nicole101**: Yea well this chapter is the opposite of last I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review!

**Mma63**: Here comes some more. Thanks for the review.

**Happy-me-111**: Yea Tefla's awesome. Thanks for the review!

**Tefla**: Yea you were right about recognizing the bailiff's name that was an oversight on my part. Thanks for pointing that out. Maybe I will try to fix it in the story somehow…goes off thinking.

And now Chapter 14…

* * *

Detective Jim Brass was sick of waiting for Williamson's call and not being known for patience he decided to drive himself down to the courthouse. Since he was scheduled to testify today he was off duty and driving his own car. When he pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse what he saw surprised him. 

He could see smoke rising from the building. The courthouse was being evacuated, there were people running in all directions. There were fire trucks, ambulances and police cars parked at the curbs next to the building, what surprised him the most was the bomb squad and SWAT trucks that had just pulled in. Brass parked his car and made his way past the news vans and up to the front of the parking lot where an officer stopped him.

"Excuse me sir. No civilians past this point."

Brass pulled out his badge, "I'm Captain Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department. What's going on here?" he said taking in the scene.

"Well sir, two bombs went off in the courthouse."

"What!" he started to scan the crowds to see if he could sight Warrick and Grissom. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No sir. No one was hurt, but there is a problem. It appears that while these bombs were going off one of the courtrooms was taken over."

"Taken over…what do you mean?"

"…The Brent Mitchell trial, when the bombs went off it appears that somehow guns had been smuggled into the courtroom. There are an unknown amount of people holding that courtroom hostage."

Brass gave up scanning the crowd he knew exactly where Grissom and Warrick were. He put his hand to his forward and brushed back his hair.

"Where is the command post?"

The officer turned around and pointed. "It's right over there sir."

"Thanks." Brass walked past the officer and over to the command post, but before he got there he took out his cell phone called Catherine and filled her in.

Brass walked up to where he saw the sheriff, the fire marshal and both commanders of the SWAT and bomb squads.

He heard the sheriff ask, "Do we know how many bombs are in the building?"

"No, we haven't been able to get close enough before they threaten to set one off again."

Brass listened with intent; he studied each man's face. He could see the worry and seriousness etched in their eyes.

"What about the hostages? Do we know how many?"

"As far as we can tell the courtroom was just about three-quarters full and counting the jury, the judge, the court reporter, both attorneys and the two CSIs, I would say that we are looking at thirty-five to forty hostages."

"Damn! What about the HTs (hostage takers), how many of them?

"We are unable to determine that, but we do know that they are covering both exits in the courtroom."

The sheriff looked around, "Where the hell is the hostage negotiator?"

"We have a call into her; she's on her way in."

"What are our options?" he said looking intently at his men.

"Right now our options are limited sir. They hold all the cards."

"Can anyone tell me about this Mitchell character?"

At that point Brass stepped up. This was something that he could answer.

"I can."

The sheriff looked over and saw Brass standing there. "Jim, what are you doing here?"

"Well sheriff I'm scheduled to testify today at the Mitchell trial."

"That's right. What can you tell me about him?" the sheriff waved him over to the group.

* * *

After Nick spoke with Warrick he dragged himself out of bed, he got dressed and walked out into the main room of the suite. He was surprised to see Officers Reed and Davis. 

"Good morning guys." Nick said as he walked over to get himself a cup of coffee and a muffin.

"Morning Nick," they both replied back.

Nick picked through the muffins and finally found one to his liking. He grabbed his coffee and the muffin and sat down on the couch next to the officer. They hadn't turned on the T.V. yet.

"You guys mind if I watch the morning news?"

Neither officer said a word; Nick grabbed the remote control and turned on the T.V. He had just turned the news on when the reporter said, "We have late breaking news. We now go live to the Las Vegas Courthouse where two bombs have just gone off and one of the courtrooms has been taken hostage."

Nick burned his tongue on his coffee and nearly spit it out when he heard the reporter say that. He put is coffee on the table and listened closely to what the reporter was saying.

"Thanks John. I'm here at the Las Vegas Courthouse where just about fifteen minutes ago two bombs were set off. The whole building with the exception of one courtroom was evacuated. A representative in the Las Vegas Police Department has told me that the courtroom where the Brent Mitchell case was being tried has been taken over by an unknown amount of armed individuals. As you may know Mr. Mitchell is being tried in both the abduction of Nick Stokes a Criminalist for the Las Vegas Police Department and for the alleged murders of two people."

"Maureen, did the police indicate how many hostages are in the courtroom?"

"Yes. I have been told that there are at least thirty-five to forty hostages in the courtroom. The most prominent of those hostages being Judge Harris, the District Attorney Edward Williamson and two of the Las Vegas Police Departments Criminalists: Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown. As it stands the hostage takers have yet to make any demands."

"Has a hostage negotiator arrived on scene yet?"

"Well John, the hostage negotiator was called, but has not arrived on scene yet. They say that she should be here within the next half hour."

"Have the bombs been cleared by the bomb squad yet?"

"So far my sources say that they have not been able to get close enough to the building to even check for bombs."

"Thanks Maureen."

"Sure. Reporting live from the Las Vegas Courthouse I'm Maureen Brennan."

Nick just sat there and stared at the television, he was in shock. Reed and Davis looked from the television then over to Nick. Reed took a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Yea its Reed looks like our plans have been moved up. You better get up here."

Nick heard Reed's one-sided conversation and decided that he didn't like the way that sounded; he looked at both officers and grew suspicious. He slowly stood up from the couch and started to walk toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked.

"Um…" Nick couldn't think of anything fast enough.

"You aren't going anywhere," he grabbed Nick's arm and pushed him back down on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick yelled as he tried to stand up again.

"Just sit there and shut up." Davis said as he placed his hand on his weapon to convince Nick.

Nick cursed himself he had left his gun in the other room. He figured he was safe. _What an idiot!_

"Well what's going on?" Davis asked Reed.

"The rest of them will be here in a few minutes." Reed answered looking over at Nick.

Nick's eyes darted from Reed to Davis. He wasn't sure what their game was, but he was dead for sure or at least that's what he thought. Surely these guys worked for Brent and they were hired to take him out before he could testify.

"Who are you guys really?" Nick got the courage to ask.

"You will find out soon enough." Davis replied back.

Reed stood up and walked into the room where Nick was staying and retrieved Nick's gun. He placed it in his pants near his back.

Nick eyed his gun as Reed placed it out of his sight. He wished that he had put it on. He had made a big mistake. One that may just cost him his life. If ever given the chance again he would never again make that mistake. Sitting there watching both men, Nick started to get angry, he was sick of this.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nick's blood ran cold. He was afraid to see who was behind it.

Reed walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Tennison." The voice answered from the other side of the door.

Reed opened the door a tall older man with salt and pepper hair wearing a blue windbreaker over his suit walked in. He shared a few private words with Reed before making his way over to Nick. Tennison walked over towards Nick and extended his hand Nick didn't take it. He wasn't going to make friendly with someone who was going to kill him.

Tennison sighed, "I understand your suspicion, but there really is no need for it. I am Agent Ted Tennison with the F.B.I and we need your help Mr. Stokes.

* * *

Brent was wound up; things were going according to plan. He was glad that his brother and Ryan were there. This made the moment even more spectacular. This was the sort of thing he thrived on, other people's fear. He glanced over at the two CSIs who now sat at the defense table. Neither man knew it but they were going to play an important role, they only needed the last player of the game and he would be there shortly.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 14. Please review. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone…OMG did you see tonight's episode it was awesome. The only thing, Nick so needs to lose that mustache. Not liking it at all. Anyhoo…thanks for all of the great reviews.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: We'll see. Thanks!

**Snowangel-983**: Here comes more.

**FaithHopeandLove951**: Thanks for the great review. I really appreciate it.

**Nicole101**: Hmm…confused email me and we can discuss. Thanks!

**Tefla**: You are so funny…I guess you will just have to wait and see. Don't kill me though I haven't even started on 16 yet. I should have it done tomorrow…maybe. Hee hee

**Chrissie0707**: Here's your update. Enjoy!

**Pike2**: Hi…don't worry about it. Thanks for the great review.

**Mma63**: You are so going to love this chapter. Thanks for the continued support.

**Crystalpheonix**: Thanks. Twists are always good, and my reviewers always help me in my decisions even if you don't realize it or not. Thanks for that.

**Dumbandhappy**: Thanks. I love CSI. I have another story brewing, but I won't start on it until I'm finished with this one. My sister and I share the debarie name she's actually debarie. She doesn't have the Internet…yet. I know I know what a crime. So I upload her stories for her (the other 3 under the debarie profile). She should be getting DSL soon, once that happens I will go back to my own name…sherriw. I will let all of you know when that happens.

And now Chapter 15 of Held in Contempt…

* * *

Catherine, Greg and Sara were just finishing up at the Fletcher house when Catherine's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller display. 

"It's Brass." She said to Sara and Greg.

"I thought he was supposed to be testifying." Sara replied.

Catherine shrugged and answered the phone, "Willows."

Sara and Greg continued to pack while Catherine spoke on the phone. They could hear the one-sided conversation. They knew the conversation was done when she said, "We'll be right there."

Greg looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That was Brass. It appears that someone planted some bombs at the courthouse. Two bombs have already gone off."

"What? Are Warrick and Grissom O.K?" Sara asked with worry.

"Yes and no. It appears that the bombs were just a diversion. When the courthouse was in chaos an unknown amount of armed people took over the courtroom where Brent Mitchell was being tried. The whole courtroom including Grissom and Warrick are being held hostage. So we need to get over there."

They grabbed their kits and evidence and sped over to the courthouse.

* * *

Grissom and Warrick sat quietly watching Brent pace back and forth. They knew better than to antagonize him. 

Brent stopped pacing and looked at Ryan.

"Ryan we waited long enough, make the call."

Michael's ear perked up '_Who the hell was Ryan calling?_'

"Brent who's Ryan calling?"

Grissom and Warrick looked at each other this peeked their interest. Warrick strained to listen to the conversation, but Grissom didn't have any problems reading their lips.

"Ryan is calling some of his officer friends. They are going to bring another guest to our party."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Brent ignored him and went back to pacing. He was like a caged lion.

Warrick and Grissom looked at each other; they had both heard what Brent said. '_Ryan was calling some officer friends and they were going to bring someone here.'_

Warrick closed his eyes hoping they weren't talking about Nick. Nick had already been through enough. He wasn't happy that this had happened and he hoped that the rest of the hostages remained safe, but he was still happy deep down inside that Nick wasn't on the stand when this happened.

Grissom's scientific mind tried to analyze the situation. Brent had mentioned that Ryan was calling some officer friends. Did he mean the officers that were guarding Nick or someone else? He also mentioned bringing in another person. The only person that Grissom could think that Brent would want was Nick.

Suddenly Grissom was brought out of his thought by a voice coming through a bullhorn.

"You in the building we would like to talk to you and find out your demands."

He looked at Warrick and whispered, "That must be the hostage negotiator."

Warrick nodded his head without verbally answering. He didn't want to give any of them reason to separate them.

Grissom and Warrick looked at Brent to see what his reaction was going to be. They were surprised when Brent smiled.

"Right on time." He looked over to Ryan and asked, "Did you make that call?"

"Yes, everything is arranged."

"Good. Shall we go and make our demands clear?"

Brent walked over to Grissom and Warrick, "Gee which one of you would like to go outside with me?"

Neither man spoke they just watched Brent.

"Well no matter you are both going, now on your feet."

Both men stood slowly as three armed men surrounded them.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

The two CSIs did as they were told. They could feel the eyes of the other hostages in the courtroom staring at them, silently happy that it wasn't them. Two of Ryan's men had retrieved two sets of handcuffs from the bailiffs that lay dead on the floor in the far corner of the courthouse. They placed the cuffs on both Grissom and Warrick. They grimaced when Brent put them on too tight.

Brent turned the CSIs around to face him, "Are you ready to face your colleagues' gentlemen? Let's go."

Brent grabbed the back of Grissom's neck and pushed him towards the doors of the courtroom. This was the first chance that Grissom had been able to really get a look at the other hostages. He could tell that they were scared, he was too, but he had a job to do and that was to stay alive. Ryan followed them dragging Warrick along.

The four men made their way to the front of the courthouse. Grissom was able to keep his emotions in check, up till that moment. When he looked outside and saw all the police, fire and media personnel outside he felt his stomach do a flip-flop.

Brent turned around to look at Ryan. At that point Grissom and Warrick's eyes met. They both shared a mutual understanding get through this alive.

"You stay here with Mr. Brown, while I take Mr. Gruesome here outside to make his demands."

Grissom rolled his eyes at Brent's little joke '_If I only had a dime every time someone said that to me._' Brent grabbed the front of Grissom's shirt and pulled him up to his face.

There was no way Grissom could look away, he had to face this killer, "Now I suggest that you cooperate and don't try anything when we are out there. If you so much as sneeze the wrong way Ryan has orders to put a bullet right between Mr. Brown's eyes."

If Warrick were free and not being held at gunpoint he would have beat the hell out of Brent. No one treated Grissom like that and got away with it.

Grissom answered, "You have my word. I will cooperate."

"Good man," Brent gave Grissom a double tap to the cheek with his open hand.

Warrick was pissed. Grissom looked at Warrick and gave him a small smile to say that he was fine.

Brent moved Grissom over to the door. "It's show time." He opened the door and grabbed Grissom in a choke hold with the gun to his temple, they exited the building.

As Brent exited the building Ryan grabbed Warrick and slammed him into the window face first, Ryan used him as cover from the snipers. Who were more than likely posted around the various building surrounding the courthouse. Though Warrick was in a very uncomfortable position he could still see everything. He watched Brent move half way down the steps with Grissom at a very slow pace and stop.

* * *

The hostage negotiator had finally arrived. The Sheriff was not happy with the whole situation. The first thing she did was introduce herself and explain her tardiness. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had another hostage crisis I was dealing with, the name's Linda Gleason."

After the introductions were made the first thing she did was grab the bullhorn since there was no other means of communication.

"You in the building we would like to talk to you and find out what your demands are."

Brass walked up to her, "Now what?"

"We wait." She answered.

"I was never one for waiting, but I guess in this case I have no choice."

After ten minutes of waiting there was finally activity at the front door.

Brass squinted trying to get a better look. '_Damn eyesight'_ he thought to himself. He could see four figures still inside by the front doors talking. The glass door finally opened and two figures emerged.

Brent Mitchell had exited and he had Grissom with him. It appeared that either Grissom's hands were cuffed or tied behind his back. He was just puppet in Mitchell's sick game. Brass noticed that the other two figures remained in the building. He could see that one of the other figures was Warrick. Warrick was pushed into the window face first with his hands behind his back as well and had a gun positioned on his right temple.

Brass swore on the inside, he shook his head. He should have shot that SOB Mitchell when he had the chance.

Brent and Grissom had stopped halfway down the stairs. The negotiator along with Brass walked the other half of the stairs to meet them. It was decided since Brass knew and worked with Grissom and had dealings with Mitchell in the past that he would go as well.

Brass looked at Grissom and spoke first, "Gil, are you O.K?"

Grissom nodded and replied, "Other than a few bad jokes at my expense I'm fine."

Brent gave Grissom a crack to the head, "This is my show and no one told you that you could talk."

Brass balled up his fist and was ready to pounce on Brent. Unfortunately Brent was able to read Brass's body language.

"Careful Detective, if I don't make it back into the building with Grissom here then Mr. Brown will be killed."

Brass composed himself.

"What are your demands Mr. Mitchell?" Linda asked.

"I have but one demand. I want Nick Stokes here and inside that courthouse in a half an hour. If he's not here in the allotted time I will kill one hostage every five minutes starting with Mr. Gruesome here until he does show up."

Grissom closed his eyes when he heard Brent's demand. He knew Nick and he knew that wild horses wouldn't keep him away. He would rather die than to subject Nick to any more turmoil. He only hoped that Brass would come up with something before Nick had to give himself up to Brent.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Brass. He could see Brass wrestling with his emotions. He knew that Brass still felt guilty for Nick's abduction to begin with, even though Nick put it all behind him. Now more of his friends were in danger.

Brent started to pull Grissom back towards the courthouse, "Like I said a half an hour. You can contact me with your little bullhorn when he gets here."

The made their way up slowly. Brent was going up backwards that way he could watch for any activity from the police. Just as they were getting to the door Catherine, Sara and Greg ran up and stood next to Brass. Grissom looked at each one of them before he was pulled back into the building.

* * *

Whew…well there you have it Chapter 15. I was happy with the way it turned out. I hope you were to. Please let me know your thoughts good or bad, but I like good better. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, everyone thanks for the reviews.

**Tefla**: Mustache needs to go. He was interviewed today on the morning show and he still had it...ahh! Someone needs to tackle that boy and attack him with an electric razor.

**Nicole**: O.K. good. Well here it comes.

**Dumbandhappy**: Thanks!

**Msquirrel**: Your right, but Brent's agenda has changed. Hmm….

And now chapter 16…

* * *

Brent pulled Grissom back into the building forcefully and then released the chokehold. Ryan had allowed Warrick to stand up normally but still had the gun to his temple. Warrick looked at Grissom silently wondering what Brent's demands had been. He didn't like the look on Grissom's face and that was bad. 

Grissom was trying to compose himself. Though he didn't show his emotions outwardly, he was wrestling with them on the inside. He could tell Warrick was trying to read him.

"How did it go?" Ryan asked. Warrick glanced over at Brent waiting for the answer.

"It went just fine. I gave them a half an hour to have Stokes here orGrissom is the first to get it."

With those words Warrick's head whipped over to look at Grissom. Grissom met his eyes, but didn't say a word. What was he supposed to say? That in order for him to live Nick would have to give himself up. If he had the choice he wouldn't allow it, but as chance had it there was nothing he could do.

"Let's get these two back to the courtroom."

Brent grabbed Grissom's neck and pushed him towards the courtroom and Ryan did the same to Warrick. Both men stopped and glared at their captors, and then continued towards the courtroom.

As they made their way to the door of the courtroom Ryan knocked three times and the doors opened. Grissom and Warrick were roughly pushed through. The other hostages watched as they were escorted back to the defense table in the front of the courtroom and pushed down into the chairs with their arms still cuffed behind their backs.

Brent looked down at the two CSIs before walking away, "Now you make sure that you two behave yourselves, you wouldn't want Nick to show up with your bodies on the floor, now would you."

Warrick tried to hide his anger, but it was fixed in his eyes. Brent found Warrick's anger amusing and smiled.

"Do you have something you want to say Mr. Brown?"

Warrick was about to open his mouth to reply when Grissom answered, "No he doesn't have anything to say, do you Warrick?"

"No nothing," Warrick said frustrated.

"I thought so." Brent said with a laugh and walked away.

Warrick looked over to Grissom and whispered, "So what went down out there?"

"Just like Brent said he told Brass and the negotiator that he wanted Nick here in a half an hour or he was going to start throwing bodies out every five minutes starting with me and you."

Warrick shook his head, "This is unbelievable…Nick's going to do it you know."

"I hope not Warrick, I hope not. He really wouldn't be thinking logically."

"Grissom I had a one on one conversation with Nick yesterday. He finally opened up to me…do you know what he said?"

Grissom shook his head no.

"He said that he would gladly lose that coin toss again if it meant keeping any of us safe."

"But at the risk of his own life?"

"Was that Catherine, Sara and Greg I saw?"

"Yea, let's hope they can keep Nick away or talk to some sense into him."

* * *

Catherine, Sara and Greg had just arrived when Grissom was pulled back into the building. The three CSIs could see Warrick being held at gunpoint at the entrance. Both men knew they were there so hopefully that would bring them some comfort. 

The three CSIs all turned to Brass they were looking for answers. Brass gave him one of his famous looks.

"Well? What are their demands?" Catherine finally asked.

Brass took a quick look around. This worried the CSIs; obviously Brass was at a loss of words and didn't want to say. He knew how they would react.

"Jim, what does he want?" Catherine asked forcefully.

"He wants Nick and he wants him here in the next half an hour or he will kill a hostage every five minutes starting with Grissom." Brass was livid by the time he finished explaining.

The three CSIs just stood there dumbfounded. Brent wanted Nick and would kill Grissom he if didn't come. Each one of them knew that Nick would give himself up in a heartbeat if he could.

"Brass, that can't happen." Sara said.

Brass turned around and watched the Sheriff speaking with the negotiator, the negotiator cell phone rang and she answered and nodded her head and hung up. She leaned over to the Sheriff and told whispered something to him.

"Well it may just be out of our hands."

"Does Nick even know what's going down? Has anyone called him yet?" Greg asked warily.

Just as Greg had said that two dark sedans pulled in near the front of the courthouse. Officer Reed was driving one; they didn't know who was driving the other. The group could see Nick in the backseat of Reed's car with a grim look on his face. He spied his friends and looked away. This was going to be hard enough and now he had to deal with them. The other dark sedan parked farther down.

Officers Reed and Davis exited the car both men walked over to Nick's side and opened the door. Nick got out and walked up to his friends with Reed and Davis standing far enough way. He tried to make light of the situation.

"Fancy meeting you guys here."

They didn't buy it.

"Nick what are you doing here? You should be back at the hotel." Catherine said.

Nick looked at Catherine, "I would think it would be obvious why I'm here Catherine."

"Nick, Grissom and Warrick don't expect this of you."

"I really don't have a choice." He said carefully glancing over at Reed and Davis.

"What do you mean by that?" Brass asked.

"You guys will find out soon enough." He replied.

They all looked at each other, then at the two officers.

"Nick what the hell are you talking about, of course you have a choice." Catherine yelled.

"Catherine, keep your voice down." He said turning around looking at the two officers again. "No I don't have a choice. I have to do this for Warrick and Grissom."

He turned and walked over to where the sheriff and negotiator were talking with his two shadows in tow.

"Sheriff." Nick said in greeting.

The Sheriff looked at Nick and was taken aback, "Nick you are supposed to be in protective custody, why the hell are you here!" the Sheriff yelled as he glared at the two officers that were supposed to be protecting him.

"I can't say Sheriff, but you will find out soon enough. Trust me."

"You want me to trust you, when every fiber of my being is telling me to have you arrested and thrown in solitary confinement for your own protection." The Sheriff let out a deep sign. "I sure hope you know what you are doing." The Sheriff looked at the negotiator. "Linda this is Nick Stokes."

"So I gathered." She shook his hand. "I'm Linda Gleason the hostage negotiator. It appears that Mr. Mitchell has one demand and that's you."

"Yea I know and I'm prepared to give myself up to him for the release of all the hostages."

"You are a brave man Mr. Stokes, under normal circumstances the department never exchanges hostages, but in this case since you have the Sheriff's permission we'll do it."

She grabbed the bullhorn and walked toward the front of the building. Nick followed and stopped next to her. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He looked over at his friends who were watching him. He wished that he could tell them what was going on, but he promised he wouldn't say anything. Both Officer Reed and Davis flanked Nick.

Linda held up the bullhorn and began to speak, "You in the building we have what you want, but before he's allowed to come into the building you have to release the other hostages."

* * *

The courtroom was quiet. Everyone watched Brent. Brent was always one for the dramatic. He looked at the clock. The negotiator had fifteen minutes to go and then he would start killing people. The silence was broken when he heard the negotiator through the bullhorn. 

"You in the building we have what you want, but before he's allowed to come into the building you have to release the other hostages."

Brent smiled. "I guess that's a fair trade, don't you think?" he said looking at Grissom and Warrick. "…But unfortunately you two are staying."

Grissom and Warrick kept silent they were surrounded by armed men what did they think they could do or say? They knew that Brent was going to use them against Nick or vice versa. The situation was getting worse by the minute.

Brent stood up on the prosecution table and yelled, "O.K. everyone you are going to be released, I want everyone in a single file line in front of the door."

Everyone rose slowly from his or her seats; they didn't want to get shot so they lined up as they were instructed. Mr. Williamson and the judge headed over to the line as well. Brent stopped the judge.

"Excuse me your honor, but I will be escorting you personally." He turned to Ryan, "Bring Brown again so the snipers don't try anything. I will need three of you with me, and the rest of you stay here and watch Grissom. All right everyone let's go."

Ryan yanked Warrick up from his seat and pushed him towards the exit. Grissom followed their progress until they were out the door. He turned back around to see his captors staring at him.

* * *

Nick and Linda watched the courthouse for any sign of Brent or the hostages. Ten minutes had gone by since she communicated that Nick was present. Suddenly the door opened and the hostages emerged from the building, but stopped at the top of the steps. Nick knew what that meant. He had to show himself. He looked over to Linda. 

"I guess I'm on." He walked towards the steps with Reed and Davis behind him. Before he went up the first step he turned to look at his friends and gave them a forced smile. He was scared and they knew it. Before he was able to turn around Reed pushed him. Nick turned and looked at him then continued up the stairs.

"What the hell was that push for?" Sara asked.

No one answered; they all were transfixed on Nick walking up the stairs. At the halfway point he stopped. That's when Brent allowed the hostages to continue down the stairs. Each of them passed Nick on the way down and gave him a look of appreciation; because of him they were now safe. After the last hostage walked past him Brent had made his way down with the judge. He stopped at the same step as Nick. Nick took a deep swallow. He was now face to face with Brent.

* * *

There you have it Chapter 16. I was very distressed with the lack of reviews this past chapter. I hope I see more or I may hold off on my next chapter for a few days…. Please review good or bad thoughts. Thanks! 


	17. Chapter 17

And now Chapter 17 of Held in Contempt…..

* * *

As Nick faced Brent he could feel the sweat building on his brow. He hadn't been face to face with him since his kidnapping a month or so ago. Brent smiled at Nick's unease. 

"Nice of you to join us Nick." Brent said holding the judge.

"Like I had any choice, your goons kind of convinced me. Where are Grissom and Warrick? We said all of the hostages."

"Well I lied. Grissom, Warrick and yourself will be my guests."

Nick jumped towards Brent in anger, but was held back by Reed and Davis, who each had an arm. "You son of a bitch." He said in contempt.

"Aren't I?" Brent smiled. "Reed cuff him for me. Nick I suggest you cooperate or your friend up there gets it between the eyes."

Until Brent had mentioned it, Nick didn't realize that Warrick was just inside the building with a gun up to his head. He composed himself and relaxed. Reed pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Nick's hands behind his back. Brent pushed the judge down the stairs and grabbed Nick.

"Just like old times hey Nick."

"Yea well it sucked then and it sucks now." He grimaced as he felt Brent push the gun to his temple.

Brent looked over to Reed and Davis, "Let's go."

The four men made there way back up the stairs. As they got closer to the entrance Nick could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked over to the right of the door and saw Warrick standing there with Ryan. He was glad Warrick was safe, but where was Grissom?

They made it back into the building. Ryan dragged Warrick over to the group of men that just walked in.

Warrick was in shock when he saw who escorted Nick and Brent into the building; it was Officers Reed and Davis. '_What the hell, they were supposed to be protecting Nick and here they were working for Mitchell all this time!_'

Officer Reed could see the surprised look on Warrick's face and laughed, "I see that we fooled Mr. Brown here." Reed walked up to Brown. "Do you know how easy it would have been to kill your friend here?" Reed grabbed the back of Nick's neck and pulled him closer to them. "He's lucky that we were under orders to bring him here or he'd be dead already." He released Nick.

Warrick struggled to get away from Ryan, he didn't know what he would accomplish since his hand were cuffed behind him.

Brent was in heaven. He had been dreaming of this moment for over a month. He was going to make Grissom, Warrick and Nick pay for his incarceration. It started off as business, but now they had made it personal. Oh the plans he had for them.

Nick looked at Warrick then at Brent and said, "Well you have me now what do you want?" he wanted to get their attention away from Warrick.

"All in good time Nick, all in good time. Let's get back to the courtroom."

Both Warrick and Nick were each flanked by two men and were escorted into the courtroom. The other armed men that helped move the hostages followed them as well.

The anticipation was killing Grissom. Normally he was a very unattached, unemotional person, but all this was getting to him. Instead of his scientific mind coming out, he found his mind wondering. '_What was going on outside? Were the hostages released? Was Warrick O.K? Was Nick here and did he exchange himself for the hostages?'_

Grissom's head jerked around to the back of the courtroom when he heard the code knocked on the door. Both of his guards had their weapons aimed at the door just in case, as did Michael who had just been sitting there quietly up to that point.

When the doors opened he could see Warrick being pushed through flanked by Ryan and Officer Davis! Just behind him was the one person he had hoped he wouldn't be seeing…Nick. A smirking Brent and Officer Reed escorted him. '_Damn_!' he thought.

Nick looked directly at Grissom when he walked in. He was happy that neither Grissom nor Warrick had been hurt up to this point. He knew that Brent had a violent streak if pushed.

Brent grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him over to Michael. Warrick and Grissom followed them across the room. Nick looked from Brent to Michael, '_Was he supposed to know this person?_' Nick thought.

"Nick let me introduce you to my brother, Mike. You know the one I tried to free in Dallas. Mike this is Nick Stokes."

Nick looked at Mike after the introduction was made Nick could see the family resemblance.

Mike looked Nick up and down. "So you're the one my brother was in jail for?"

Nick remained silent. Michael stepped up closer to him. Nick inadvertently stepped back and right into Reed and Davis who both grabbed one of his arms. They pushed him back towards Mike.

Mike grabbed Nick by the jaw and pulled him closer. Warrick and Grissom started to slide out of their seats. It was their intention to help Nick or at least distract them, but before they were able to get too far they heard a click of a gun behind them. Both men turned and saw Ryan standing over them. They inched back into their seats and continued to watch Mike and Nick.

Nick struggled to get out of Mike's grip, "Between you and your father your family has done nothing but give us grief."

"Hey man, I wasn't involved until your brother involved me. So don't put this on me." Nick said defiantly.

"That was the wrong answer." Mike went off and punched Nick in the stomach. Nick bent over as the air was knocked out of him, "Did you want to try another answer?"

Nick was forced to stand upright, "Sure I'll give it another go. Let me guess there isn't a right answer."

Mike looked over at Brent, but pointing to Nick, "This one has a smart mouth."

"You just bring it out of me I guess." Nick said.

This time Mike punched Nick in the face and took out his gun and placed it on Nick's forehead.

"He's here now, I say we kill him and the others then get the hell out of here."

Warrick and Grissom both tensed up and Nick stared wide-eyed at Mike.

"Put the gun away Mike, it's not Nick's time to die at least not yet." Brent said.

"What! You told me that once he was here we would blow him away."

"I changed my mind. I want him to pay for what his family has done to us. I want him to feel what it's like to be locked up for a month."

"Brent you are starting to make this personal. Let's just kill them now and get it over with."

"You bet it's personal. Now put the gun away!" Brent demanded.

Mike conceded and put the gun away, "You just got your life extended Stokes, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to have a little fun with you." He started to walk away but turned and punched Nick in the face.

Warrick grimaced and thought, '_Damn Nicky stop egging them on._'

Grissom watched in trepidation. Nick was this close to getting his head blown off. If it was one thing that Grissom didn't want, it was them becoming a part of a crime scene and not as the investigators.

Nick's head whipped back and he fell into Reed and Davis. Nick silently cursed himself '_Keep you mouth shut you may live longer.'_ The two men pushed him upright.

Brent walked up to Nick grinning. "If I were you Nick I would keep my mouth shut. Mike has a worse temper than me."

"Yea well I'll try to remember that." Nick responded.

Brent looked at Reed and Davis, "Why don't you put him over by his friends."

They hauled Nick back over to the defense table and sat him down in the remaining chair. He could feel the stern looks from his friends.

"Nick, are you O.K?

"Yea Warrick, I'm fine, nothing I haven't already been through."

"What the hell were you thinking Nick?" Grissom asked with serious look in his eyes.

"Grissom believe it or not I was thinking. I know these guys I have dealt with them before. It wouldn't have mattered how I answered or if I answered at all. They would have still gotten their licks in. At least I was able to get in what I thought, but don't worry my lips are now sealed. I'm not going to push my luck."

"Well there's the problem Nick. You are under the assumption that we have any luck left. At this point I would have to say that there is no gold at the end of our rainbow." Grissom pointed out.

Nick smiled and whispered to the both of them. "We have more luck than you think."

* * *

Brass, Catherine, Sara and Greg all watched and were stunned to see Officer Reed cuff Nick then escort both him and Brent up into the courthouse. 

"Son of a…" Brass stopped since there were ladies present. Though the two women that were in front of him had probably heard and seen it all.

"What the hell just happened?" Sara asked. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"If you saw Reed and Harris cuff Nick and bring him up to the building with Mitchell, I saw the same thing." Greg said.

"…And all this time and we thought Nick was safe. He had the chance to say something to us why didn't he. We were all standing right here. " Catherine wondered.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind the group. They all turned to see a tall older man with salt and pepper hair wearing a blue windbreaker over his suit. "Perhaps I can answer a few of your questions."

Brass looked at him then said, "Just who the hell are you?"

The man smiled he was used to this treatment; it was part of the job. "Agent Tennison F.B.I."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 17. I hope you all enjoyed it. Did I happen to mention I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow and won't be able to update for 2 weeks. Nah…..just joking. I hope to have Chapter 18 out by tomorrow night. Take care and have a nice evening. Oh, and don't forget to review. You know how I like seeing those. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone thanks for the great reviews.

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: Hmm…are they? I guess we'll see.

**Rojaji**: I always like it when someone is a fast poster. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Onthnis**: Oh if you want some Nick angst I've got some for you. Hee hee

**Angelic Little Devil: VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY** for not putting a reply to your review for Chapter 14. I thought I did. The only thing that I could think of that happened was that I posted the other chapter before you reviewed 14 and yes I deserve. Hee hee. Thanks for the great reviews for chapters 15 thru 17. I think you will enjoy 18 at least I hope so.

**Tefla**: Oh you are so going to need more dynamite this chapter and maybe I'll through in an anvil for you. Thanks again for being my beta.

**Kadyann**: Nope don't have a laptop, but I wouldn't go on vacation without finishing my story. I wouldn't leave you guys and gals like that. I'm glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Blaugrana9**: Thanks for reviewing it really is appreciated. I have vacation planned but not until Thanksgiving so this story will be wrapped up before then. So I may work on my next story just not post it till I get back. I guess we'll see. Thanks again! Enjoy the next chappie.

**Nicole101**: Hmm…maybe. We'll see you will just have to read. Thanks for the great review.

**Sam:** Thanks for the review

**Happy-me-111**: You know I love messing with you guys. It's so in my nature. Thanks for the review. I hope you like the next chapter.

**Nicky69**: Thanks for the review and what's the FBI up to or rather the agents….hmmm.

**Crazy4tv**: Thanks for the review. Nope no vacation until Thanksgiving, I am going to see Mickey with my family. I will have this story completed before then. Thanks again!

**Jojojojo01**: Thanks for the review and don't sweat not reviewing the others. If you think this chapter is bad wait till the next one. Thanks again!

* * *

The CSIs and Brass all stared at the tall man in front of them. 

"You're who?" asked Catherine.

"Agent Tennison FBI."

"…And you know Nick how?" Brass questioned further.

"He's working with us."

"What!" The four of them screamed in unison.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" the Agent heard from behind him.

Tennison turned around to see a very displeased Sheriff standing there.

"Now do you want explain to me what the hell you are doing here and why one of my Criminalists is working with you without me knowing about it!"

Tennison faced the Sheriff, "Well Sheriff I'm with the FBI and I really don't have to explain anything, but since Mr. Stokes is helping us I feel obligated to tell you what's going on."

"Well isn't that just sweet of you," Brass cut in.

The Sheriff gave Brass a warning look to keep his mouth shut.

Tennison continued, "We've been monitoring the Mitchell's for quite some time now and their uncle, Maxwell Singer. It's really him that we are after. We have two of our agents undercover in the Mitchell organization."

"Reed and Davis." Catherine said.

"Yes. Reed and Davis are really agents in the bureau, but are posing as cops on the take. We've known for a while that this was going to go down. So we made sure that Reed and Davis were assigned to protect Mr. Stokes."

"How could you know what was going to go down?" Sara asked.

"My agents were kept in the loop by Ryan Croft one of Singers top guys. Reed and Davis knew that Ryan was going to be taking pot shots at Mr. Stokes."

Brass put his arm up to stop Tennison, "Wait a minute, you knew that they were going to try and kill Nick and you didn't say anything." Brass shouted.

"They were under orders _not_ to kill him. Remember this whole thing was a well-orchestrated plan. They shot at him yes, but these guys are professionals and if they wanted him dead, he would be, make no mistake about that. It was all in the plan to get him into protective custody with my two undercover agents guarding him and that coincided with the takeover of the courtroom. So far everything is going according to their plans, but we are going to put a stopper in those plans."

"Why go through all the protective custody? Why didn't they just wait to take over the courtroom when Nick was testifying?" Sara asked.

"The answer to that is simple. Mr. Stokes' testimony would have brought more people into the courtroom. Not to say that Mr. Grissom and Mr. Brown's testimonies were less relevant, but people want to see the victim."

The CSIs glowered when he said that, none of them considered Nick a victim and they didn't like it when someone else referred to him as one.

He continued, "If they had waited until he testified there would have been a lot more people and with those people a lot more security. That's why they did it when they did."

"So where does Nick come in with all this?" Greg finally spoke up; he could feel the eyes of his peers on him when he asked the question.

"Well Mr. Stokes didn't know about our operation until an hour and half ago. We had planned on telling him about the operation today, but when he saw the newscast we had to move quickly."

"What's Nick supposed to do? You saw him handcuffed when they brought him into the courthouse? You do realize what he's already been through? Did you consider any of that before you put him in danger?" Catherine inquired with the look of disgust etched in her face.

"Those are all really good questions Ms.?"

"Willows."

"Ms. Willows. We make safety our number one priority, but sometimes we have to make exceptions, this was one of those times. We briefed Nick on what we felt needed to be done. Our plan wouldn't work if he weren't in on it. Sure we could have forced his hand and completely played the bad guy without his knowledge, but that wouldn't have sat right with me. I felt that he should know."

"Well isn't that nice, let's give the man a lollipop." Brass said sarcastically.

"So what next? What does Mitchell have planned?"

"A pickup."

"A pickup?" Catherine repeated.

"Yes. A helicopter should be arriving in…" he looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes to pick them up and take them away. We have already cleared the airspace around the courthouse."

"Well that's just great! How are you going to keep track of Nick, Grissom and Warrick when they are taken away in the helicopter? That is if they are even still alive when it gets here?" Sara asked forcefully.

"We placed a tracking device in Nick's belt buckle, so when they take off we'll be able to track them, but they aren't going to make it that far. We are going to make our move on the roof. I have my bureau snipers positioned; both my undercover agents have been briefed as well as Nick and let me add that Nick is armed with a weapon, providing they didn't search him on the way in."

"It sure sounds like you have everything covered, but the one thing you didn't cover was the human element." Catherine said.

* * *

Grissom and Warrick tried to understand what Nick had meant when he said that they had more luck than they thought. Nick looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. He casually leaned back in his chair and reached into his back pocket he pulled a small key out. 

"Warrick, can you lean into me with your hands?" Nick whispered.

"Yeah man." Warrick casually turned in his chair like he was stretching or adjusting. He could feel Nick place something in his hand. He looked at Nick for an explanation of what he was given, but before Nick could give him one Brent started talking.

"O.K., listen up you guys the chopper is going to be here in fifteen minutes. I want everyone ready to go. Here's how I want this to go down. Three of you will each be on Grissom and Brown when we exit. Four of us will cover Stokes. We'll go out single file. Does everyone get that?"

There were murmurs of understanding coming from his people.

The three CSIs shared a look, if they got on that helicopter it was over.

Brent walked over to the CSIs, "So are you gentlemen ready for a nice helicopter ride?"

"No not really, any chance just leaving us behind?' Nick asked raising his eyebrows.

Brent smiled leaned over to where he was face to face with Nick. "Now Nick you know that I have a lot of plans for you. Remember what I said the last time? We have unfinished business you and me. You do remember that, right?"

Nick didn't answer he just looked at Brent. "You might want to answer me Nick."

Nick still didn't say a word. "Well either having your friends here has made you incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I suggest you answer the question or you will have only one friend left in this courtroom." Brent pulled out his gun for emphasis and waved it between Grissom and Warrick.

Nick shook his head in defeat and answered, "Yes I remember."

Brent smirked, "You will do well to remember to answer me when I ask you a question and that goes for you two as well." He looked at each of them to get his point across. "I'm sure Nick has filled you in with what I'm capable of."

"Yes he has," Grissom responded.

By this time the whole group had gathered around the defense table, waiting for the orders to pull out.

"Alright let's get these three up to the roof," Brent ordered.

Reed stepped up, "Wait Brent there's something that we need to do first."

Everyone looked at Reed. Nick all of the sudden got a stinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yea…and what's that Reed." Brent asked agitated.

Reed pulled out his gun and aimed it at Davis.

"What the hell are you doing Reed?" Davis screamed.

"Yea, _what_ the hell are you doing Reed?" Brent demanded.

Grissom and Warrick looked to Nick he shook his head to indicate '_Not now'_ he would explain later.

"He's FBI." Reed said as he walked up to Davis and took his gun.

"What! You're FBI!" Brent screamed.

Grissom and Warrick were shocked to say the least. They both looked at Nick again for answers. This time he shook his head yes to confirm what Reed had said.

"Reed why?" Davis asked as he was restrained.

Reed looked at Davis like he was an idiot, "The money was just too good. I couldn't pass it up."

Davis looked at Reed in disgust and shock; he thought he knew this man. They had been partners for five years.

Brent looked to Reed, "Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Plenty," he said looking at Nick.

It was then that Nick knew everything that Tennison had planned had just fallen by the wayside.

Reed walked over to Nick, "Get up!"

Nick just sat there and looked up at him. Reed grabbed the front of Nick's shirt and pulled him up. "I said stand up!"

The hate, anger and betrayal in Nick's eyes could be felt across the room.

"Nicky here has a tracking device on him." Reed said as he removed Nick's belt.

"What the…" Brent said with a murderous look on his face.

"And that's not all." Reed bent down and lifted Nick's right pant leg only to find a gun strapped there.

Grissom and Warrick could only sit there as they watched everything unfold. If they weren't in trouble before, they were now. The bit of luck Nick was talking about just flew out the window.

Reed handed Nick's gun to Brent. He took the gun from Reed and hit Nick with the butt of the gun. Nick fell to the floor.

Warrick jumped up, but only to be grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back down into his seat by Ryan.

Brent grabbed Nick by the shirt and pulled him up. "So Nick what were you planning to do with that gun?"

Nick didn't answer he just looked at Brent with hatred. Brent hit him again.

"Leave him alone!" Warrick screamed.

Brent punched Nick again. "Answer me Nick!"

After Nick recovered briefly from Brent's onslaught of punches, he snorted at Brent's question, "What do you think Brent? Do you actually believe that if I had the choice on whether to go into a situation armed or not, that I wouldn't. Think again!"

Brent went to punch Nick again when a loud thumping of helicopter blades could be heard.

"Brent the chopper is here let's go!" Mike screamed.

Brent looked at Nick, "This isn't close to being finished." Brent turned around to address the rest of the group. "Let's go."

"Wait Brent." Reed tried to get his attention.

"Later Reed we've got to go."

Brent grabbed Nick by the arm, Ryan grabbed Warrick and Mike had Grissom, they all headed towards the judge's entrance. Just before Brent walked through the door he turned and said to the men holding Davis, "Kill him."

Nick glanced at Davis one last time before he was forced through the door. Warrick was pushed through and Grissom followed him, each CSI silently saying their goodbyes to the doomed FBI agent.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**NickGilGreggonumber1fan**: Yep poor Nick. What's a little story without some butt whupping.

**Nichole101**: Thanks!

**Chrissie0707**: Don't you just love twists?

**Crystalpheonix**: Thanks for the review. It's only going to get better for you guys.

**Tefla**: Ouch pop bottle. Reed deserves it. You may be right about your prediction. Thanks for the review and for checking out the story.

**Nicky69**: Thanks so much for the great review. Hope you like the next chapter. I thought it turned out pretty well. Enjoy! Hugs and stuff right back at cha!

**Snowangel-983**: Thanks!

**FaithHopeandLove951**: Thanks. Poor Nick's in trouble again, he's worse than my 2 year old. Hee hee. I hope you like the next chapter.

**Angelic Little Devil**: Thanks for forgiving me I appreciate it. Now I can stop hyperventilating (hee hee). Thanks for the great review. Hopefully your roommates don't think you are too crazy. Share the wealth I always say. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Happy-me-111**: A chiropractor that's hilarious. Yep lots of twists. I don't want you guys to be able to figure out my story. So that's why there are so many twists.

**Onthinis**: Thanks for the great review. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. It's been a lot of fun writing it.

**Mma63**: Yep that's right. Nick always finds himself in those situations, doesn't he? Thanks for the review.

**Everybetty**: Oh man. I should have used that quote in my story. Just joking. Thanks for the review!

**Pike2**: Thanks for the review. Nope the plan was tossed out the window, and you are right the little item that Nick gave Warrick will show up in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Dumbandhappy:** Thanks for the review.

And now Chapter 19…

* * *

Tennison was still explaining things when he heard something in his earpiece. 

"Excuse me." He put his hand to his right ear and listened closely. He then looked to the group and said, "The chopper has been sighted it should be here shortly."

The group shared a look. They were literally moments away from a possible major catastrophe.

The thumping of the helicopter blades could be heard; everyone looked up to see the chopper hover then land on the roof of the courthouse.

Tennison put his hand to his ear again than grabbed his radio and yelled, "B-squad move in now!"

Catherine and Sara both jumped, they weren't expecting Tennison to yell. All of the sudden a feeling of dread came over the group. Tennison had just given the order to move in. They all knew what that meant. They only hoped that Grissom, Warrick and Nick would make it out of there alive.

Tennison continued to listen and after a few minutes he said, "B-squad report." He listened again then barked another order into the radio, "A-squad when targets are in sight, take them out."

* * *

The three CSIs found it hard to walk up the stairs handcuffed. During their trip up to the roof each of them stumbled a few times only to be righted by their captors. 

The closer to the roof they got the louder it was. They could feel the vibrations coming through the floor from the helicopter blades.

The whole time they were on their way Reed tried to get Brent to listen, but Brent was too much in a hurry. Nick gave an inward sigh of relief. He hoped that their luck would hold up and that Brent wouldn't find out about the surprise waiting on the roof...at least until it was too late.

Reed mumbled to himself in anger. There was no way he was going to go through all this just to be blown away. He let Grissom, Mike and his guards pass him and then continued up with Warrick who was bringing up the rear.

Nick tried to glance around to see where Reed had gone to, but was reminded with a smack to the head to pay attention where he was going.

Throughout the walk up Warrick had figured out what Nick had given him, a handcuff key. Nick had come through; this would give them another opportunity. When Nick had given him the key earlier he had placed it in his back pocket, now he retrieved it and very inconspicuously started to work on unlocking them. The closer they got to the roof, the faster he worked. Then it happened he felt one of the cuffs loosen.

Warrick gave a silent cheer when he felt one of the handcuffs come loose. He knew though that this wasn't the right time to start something. They were in a stairwell with nowhere to go. He would have to make a move on the roof; hopefully he would be able to get a weapon away from one of these guys if he surprised them. He had a feeling that something was going to go down anyway. '_Why would Nick have a key and gun if there wasn't some sort of plan in motion? And why was Reed so anxious to talk to Brent?_'

Grissom had remained the ever so good hostage. He planned it that way. When Nick first arrived he saw him give something to Warrick. There was some sort of plan that Nick knew about. The best thing Grissom felt that he could do was to make himself as small as possible and let the plan go on its own. When the time came he would do what was necessary to help Nick and Warrick.

Nick grew more anxious with each step up. He knew what was waiting on the roof. He had hoped that Warrick figured out what it was that he had given him and used it. If he could get free he may be able to tip the scales in their favor.

The group stopped at the door with Brent in the lead, he turned and grabbed Nick in a chokehold and put his gun to his head, Mike and Ryan followed suit with Grissom and Warrick.

Brent turned around with Nick to make sure that everyone was ready. Nick looked at Warrick with questioning eyes. Warrick answered his look with a nod to indicate that he was free. Nick closed his eyes in relief.

Grissom could tell by the look in Nick's eyes, that whatever Nick had given to Warrick he had been able to use it.

Brent called to one of Ryan's men to open the door and the group made their way out cautiously to the chopper. Each of them looked around for any snipers that may be hidden in the neighboring buildings.

They were half way to the chopper when the first shots were fired.

* * *

The B-squad had secured the courtroom and gave the bomb squad the O.K. to come into the building to disarm any remaining bombs. They had to do all this before the chopper took off for obvious reasons. Luckily enough there was only one unexploded bomb. 

'_So far everything was going as planned even with the little hitch they encountered_,' Tennison thought as he continued to monitor his radio. The earpiece crackled to life as he heard a voice come through. "Targets acquired." Tennison grabbed the radio and spoke forcefully, "Take the shot!"

Catherine, Sara, Greg and Brass were talking when they heard Tennison bark the order. They all looked up to the roof and within in seconds could hear the volley of gunfire.

Even when the gunfire stopped each of them kept looking up at the roof hoping for some sign that their friends were still alive.

Within in moments of the volley the helicopter took off. From their position they were unable to see who was in the helicopter. They all looked to Tennison who was still listening to the radio.

"A-squad report." He listened then responded. "Confirmed 4 dead perp's and three innocents 10-4…has the building been secured?"

Catherine, Sara and Greg heard Tennison's words but none of them would believe them. Three innocent's killed. They couldn't be dead, could they? They had just seen Nick and Warrick not even an hour ago. How could they be dead? Catherine could feel her eyes clouding up. She was the acting supervisor she had to keep it together. That's what Grissom would want her to do.

Sara had just heard what Tennison said she was in denial. There was no way they were gone. Grissom, Warrick and Nick were three of the strongest people she knew. There was no way they were dead the tears fell freely.

Greg was in shock; he had just lost two of his best friends and someone he looked up to. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Brass just balled his fists, closed his eyes and let the guilt consume him. It was his fault that they were here now. If he had protected Nick better that night he would have never been kidnapped, and they wouldn't be in there dead. Brass could barely here the words Tennison was saying.

"O.K. roger that." Tennison looked at the group and spoke, "The B-squad has secured the building and the bomb squad has already made a full sweep of the building, the building has been secured. Since you guys are already on scene I would suggest you get started."

Catherine couldn't believe this guys audacity. They had just lost three of their closest friends and family and he was treating this like some casual crime scene.

The group just stood there for a few minutes while the world went crazy around them. Firefighters and paramedics were entering the courthouse to make sure that there were no fires from the first two bombs and to check for any victims that my have been trapped.

The bomb squad was leaving the building after thoroughly searching it. Various police officers and detectives entered the courthouse as well.

The news media seemed to have moved closer to the courthouse from where they were before. Though none of them were allowed to enter the courthouse and anyone who tried was shooed away by a police officer.

Catherine finally got her feet to move. '_One step at a time Catherine. You have to do this for the guys.'_ She thought to herself.

Greg and Sara hesitantly followed her. Between the three of them and Brass they had been to well over a hundred crime scenes, but none could prepare them for this.

They inched themselves up the stairs of the courthouse and had finally made it to the door. The door had been propped open because of all heavy traffic going in and out.

Tennison had followed them in. "This way." He pointed to the courtroom where it all happened.

The CSIs looked at each other and followed Tennison into the fated room.

When they all walked into the courtroom what they saw made the gasp in surprise.

* * *

As soon as they were half way to the chopper the snipers hit. Nick tried to take cover, but Brent held onto him to hard. So hard that he started to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Brent moved back and forth, right and left to not give the snipers something to shoot at. 

The two guards that had been guarding Nick with Brent went down in one shot. The other guard watching Grissom got it next. Mike still had Grissom has his protection, along with Ryan and Warrick.

Brent started scream a round of curses. If Nick weren't trying so hard to breathe he would have actually laughed. Nick struggled to loosen Brent's hold, but it only got tighter. Nick was starting to see stars and then he fell limp in Brent's arm, he was unconscious.

Brent was grateful that Nick had finally passed out from lack of oxygen. It would be a lot easier carrying an unconscious man than one that could fight back. Nick was light enough were he could scoop him up over his shoulder, besides Nick could give him more protection and he was just about to the chopper anyway.

Mike whom at this point was saying his own string of curses pulled Grissom along forcefully. Grissom didn't want to make it easy for him, so he made himself limp, so that Mike would have to drag him a long. Mike would have to work harder to get him to the helicopter that is if he could reach it before he was taken out. He grabbed Grissom tighter around the neck Grissom had no choice but to cooperate or his neck would snap from the pressure. He was now in the same boat as Nick, being held so tightly that his oxygen was being cut off. Grissom struggled to stay conscious, but he lost the fight. Mike struggled to keep Grissom upright for protection.

When Warrick stepped onto the roof the volley of gunshots started immediately. Ryan was under the impression that Warrick was a helpless, tied up hostage. Boy was he ever wrong. He slowly moved his hands in front of him and when Ryan jumped from a snipers stray bullet Warrick chose that moment to strike. He head butted Ryan in the face with the back of his head. Ryan was caught by surprise and released the hold on Warrick.

Warrick turned quickly as the gunfire continued around them and knocked the gun from Ryan's hand. He looked at Ryan with all the anger and hatred that he could muster. He ran at Ryan like a bull to a matador. He tackled Ryan and started to punch him, but had forgotten about one person, Reed.

Reed had been at Ryan's side, but had taken cover when the bullets starting flying. When he saw Warrick free he decided that it would be in his best interest to help Ryan. He got up from his position and ran over to Ryan and Warrick. Warrick was still on top punching Ryan when Reed ran over and hit Warrick in the head with the butt of his gun. Warrick fell over to the side, but didn't lose consciousness. Just as Reed did that another gunshot was heard. Reed's eyes went wide in shock as he looked down at his chest, where blood was now seeping and fell over dead. Ryan jumped up and retrieved his gun. He was about to grab Warrick, when Mike screamed.

"Leave him and help me with Grissom."

Warrick looked up only to see Brent reach the helicopter with Nick over his shoulder unconscious. Mike and Ryan were just behind him dragging Grissom with them. Brent threw Nick down unceremoniously into the helicopter and Grissom was placed next to him. The three remaining men jumped into the helicopter and shut the door.

Brent screamed over the blades. "Get us the hell out of here!"

The helicopter slowly lifted itself off of the ground and took off.

Warrick watched the helicopter take off then fell back finally losing the battle for consciousness.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 19. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Thanks! 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Well I did some digging and asking around about replying to reviews. There's nothing written in stone about replying, but just to be on the safe side I will put my review replies in my profile. I will respond to each of your reviews. So keep them coming. Thanks!

* * *

When Warrick opened his eyes he jerked in surprise; paramedics and SWAT personnel surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was watching the helicopter take off. Then it came back to him. 

"Nick…Grissom," he said as he tried to sit up; the paramedics gently pushed him back down to the ground.

"Just relax Mr. Brown we need to check you over." One of the paramedics told him.

"I'm fine, just a little hit to the head."

The paramedics continued to check him. "I said I'm fine." He pushed their hands away and sat up. He was finally able to get the whole view of the roof. He could see the bodies of the three guards and the body of Reed only a few feet away. He walked over to him and looked down; he shook his head in disgust and said, "Looks like you got out the easy way." He lost his balance, but was quickly grabbed by the paramedics.

"Mr. Brown let's get you downstairs."

Warrick nodded in understanding. He took one last look around then looked up at the sky hoping to see the helicopter that fled with his two friends. He took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry guys; I let you down…again." Warrick turned around and walked to the roof door and headed back down to the courtroom.

The walk back down seemed to take forever. He finally sauntered into the courtroom and he couldn't believe his eyes. Agent Davis was sitting there alive with the two guards laying some feet away dead. Warrick was relieved that the Agent had made it out alive, but wasn't any less angry with the man for playing them. The courtroom was swarming with people. The CSI in him kicked in.

"Hey you guys need to rope of this area. This is a crime scene and you are going contaminate it."

Agent Davis heard Warrick's voice from the judge's door and looked over. He got up from where he had been sitting and made his way over to Warrick.

"Where are Nick and Grissom?"

"You mean you haven't heard Mr. FBI?"

"I guess I deserve that…."

"Yea and then some…that bastard Mitchell has them. I couldn't get to them. He has them…" Warrick mumbled as he put his hand to his head, the situation was finally getting to him and he slumped down into a chair and leaned over resting his head in his hands.

Just then Catherine, Sara, Greg and Brass walked into the courtroom. Warrick was sitting there when he heard a loud gasp from the back of the courtroom. He looked up to see his friends standing in the doorway.

The three CSIs and Brass walked into the courtroom expecting the worse, but what sat in front of them brought them relief. Warrick was still alive, but where was Grissom and Nick? They each looked up mentally thinking of what could be on the roof.

Warrick stood and walked over to the group. Catherine and Sara could feel the tears flooding their eyes. The both hugged him at the same time, they were so happy to see him…alive. Greg was next with a big smile he hugged Warrick as well. Brass looked at the man in front of him he was relieved that Warrick had made it out alive. He walked up to Warrick shook his hand then pulled him into a bear hug.

Catherine finally broke the silence she could no longer wait. She had to find out what happened to Nick and Grissom. "Warrick, Nick and Grissom they're not…"

Warrick's eyes got big, "No Catherine, the last time I saw them they were both being carried to the chopper."

"Carried?" Sara questioned.

"Yea, carried. Brent and Mike Mitchell had both Nick and Grissom in chokeholds for protection against the snipers. They must have lost consciousness from lack of oxygen. They were carried and thrown into the chopper. The chopper took off and that's the last thing I remember."

"When we heard three dead innocents we thought it was you guys." Greg said relieved.

"No it was the bailiffs. They took out the two bailiffs at the door. The third bailiff was forced to help them. I guess they have his family or something."

Sara spoke up, "Where's the third bailiff?"

Warrick pointed to where Fletcher laid dead.

Sara walked over to Fletcher and squatted down next to him. "It looks like we found our missing husband and bailiff...I recognize this guy."

"I'm guessing these guys killed his wife and son just after they left. Fletcher helped them because he thought his family was still alive." Greg said.

"I can confirm that after the dust settled in the courtroom he begged to see his family, that's when Ryan killed him."

"This Ryan sounds like bad news." Catherine commented.

"Oh yea, he could give the Mitchells' a run for their money, and now they have Nick and Grissom."

* * *

Grissom slowly regained consciousness; he opened his eyes only to see his three captors staring back at him. _'Oh great_.' He thought to himself. He had a pounding headache and it wasn't getting any better with the thumping of the helicopter blades. Obviously they were still in the air. He had no idea how long they had been flying or how long he was unconscious. 

He tried to shift his position since he was lying on his stomach, but received a kick from Brent to his ribs for his troubles. The kick wasn't hard enough to break any of his ribs, but hard enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Don't move." Brent ordered.

Grissom did what he was told.

He could feel the arm of someone lying next to him; he turned his head to see Nick lying there unconscious. Grissom had taken in a painful deep breath and exhaled, he was hoping that Nick and Warrick had been able to get away. Obviously only Warrick was able to get away.

Grissom could see a dark bruise forming around Nick's neck from where Brent had him in the chokehold. He was sure that he had a matching bruise himself since he was finding it difficult to swallow without any discomfort. He could also see the dried blood, bruises and cuts left on his face from when Brent used him as a punching bag.

He watched over Nick for a few minutes, when he started to stir. Nick's eyes darted open suddenly.

"Grissom." he choked out. It was obvious that he throat was just as sore as his.

"Yea Nick it's me."

"Warrick?"

"He got away."

Nick closed his eyes in relief. At least one of them got away. That made him feel better, but he still was angry with himself for not being able to get Grissom away as well. Nick knew better than anyone what Brent was capable off and he didn't want Grissom to be any part of Brent's revenge. Right now though, it was out of his hands. He would do what he could to keep Brent focused on anything other than Grissom.

Nick looked past Grissom and saw Brent, Mike and Ryan sitting there staring at them.

"Damn he's still alive. I was hoping…" he said only loud enough for Grissom to hear.

Grissom responded, "I know. Me too."

Nick glanced back at Grissom and finally saw his neck a look of concern flashed in his eyes, "Grissom your neck…"

"Don't worry Nicky, I'm fine. You have a matching one as well." Grissom said to lighten the mood as well.

"No wonder why it's so hard to swallow." Nick lifted his head to try to get a look to where they were, but couldn't see out of the window since they were still on the floor of the chopper. He gave up and laid his head back down on the floor, "Do you know where we are?"

"I'm sorry Nicky, I have no clue. I only woke up a few minutes before you. Obviously we are still in the air and on a helicopter."

Nick chuckled softly. Grissom was always one to state the obvious. "Thanks Grissom I thought that that noise was just my head pounding."

Grissom knew that Nick was trying to make light of the situation. He also knew how scared this man really was he was scared too. What sort of plan did these fanatical men have planned for them…or were they just going to kill them right away and get it over with? He didn't want to think of the answers for either question.

Nick tried to sit up and Grissom warned him, "Nick, don't…"

But it was too late. Brent was just waiting for any chance to pounce on either one of them. So when Nick tried to sit, he was more than happy to give him a little lesson.

Brent had just watched his hostages up to this point, but he was itching to let some steam off. He had already told Grissom in simple terms not to move from his spot and he was sure that he'd have a bruise to show for it. Now it was Nick's turn to learn the lesson.

He took two steps over to Nick and grabbed him by the hair. "I said not to move!"

"When did you say that?" Nick grimaced as his head was pulled back and he was looking at Brent.

"When I told your friend here." Brent responded.

"…But I was out cold when you said that before."

"Not my problem." Brent pulled back his arm and punched Nick in the face. He let go Nick's hair when he heard the pilot announce that they would be landing shortly.

Nick's head hit the floor with a thud. Grissom watched the young Texan battle with consciousness and win. Nick looked back Grissom with pain filled eyes, "I'll live."

"Not for long." Brent said enthusiastically.

Grissom had finally had enough; he turned his head away from Nick and faced Brent.

"You are such a tough guy beating on people who can't fight back."

Brent grinned and leaned towards Grissom, "It makes it all the more fun when they can't fight back."

Nick was listening but then had to pipe in his little comment. "Griss I told you that he was one sick son of a…"

"Nick!" Grissom interrupted before he could finish. "You are not helping our situation any."

"Yea Nick you aren't helping your situation any...be careful." Brent said with warning.

The helicopter lurched to the right then leveled out. They could feel the helicopter come to a landing. The doors to the helicopter opened, both Grissom and Nick could feel themselves being dragged back out of the helicopter.

Once out of the helicopter they both looked around with their trained CSI eyes. They were trying to figure out if there were any landmarks that could help them tell where they were. They didn't see anything helpful. Both men were lead from the helicopter pad towards a big house. They were halfway there when an older gentleman arrived and walked up to Brent.

"Brent my boy," Singer said with a smile and gave him a hug, Brent hugged him back. He may be a killer, but he still treated Uncle Max like a father.

"What do we have here?" he said looking at Nick and Grissom.

He walked up to Nick. "I know you Mr. Stokes, but who is your friend here?"

Grissom took that as his queue to speak up, "My name is Gil Grissom."

"Ah the infamous Gil Grissom." Singer responded gleefully.

"Nick, Grissom I would like you to meet my Uncle, Maxwell Singer."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 20. Hope you liked. Please review. Remember I will respond to your review on my profile. Thanks again! 


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to get out a chapter. I had brain freeze, but I think I worked through it. My responses to your reviews are in my profile.

Thanks!

And now Chapter 21…

* * *

"Well now that introductions have been made, the next question is…" Singer looked to Brent with a stern face "…Why the hell are they here? You were just supposed to get out, not bring anyone with you!" 

Though Brent was a skilled businessman and killer he still squirmed when his uncle was angered. His uncle was not one to be trifle with, but he had expected this reaction and he was prepared.

Mike smirked he knew how his uncle would react and looked forward to watching Brent explain his actions to him. He hoped his brother would make it entertaining.

Nick and Grissom just looked at each other, this was an unexpected twist. They had been under the impression that this was all planned from the beginning. It was obvious now that it wasn't. As Brent stated earlier this was personal, how was he going to explain that to Maxwell Singer?

Grissom contemplated speaking when he saw how angry Maxwell Singer was with Brent, this could work to their advantage. He finally took the plunge and said, "Mr. Singer it would be in your favor if you let us go."

"Is that so Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes it is. Our friends will be looking for us."

Singer walked up to Grissom annoyance flashed in his eyes, "Well I can assure you Mr. Grissom that they won't be finding either one of you for a very long time."

A flicker of fear came over Nick's eyes; he looked over to Grissom for reassurance. At least this time he wasn't alone. He still felt like a failure for allowing Grissom to be taken.

Grissom looked back at Nick, he had seen the look in Nick's face when Singer had said that. He wished that Nick didn't have to be here. If only he could reassure Nick that everything would be O.K, but at this point it was to early to say that.

Singer walked away from Grissom and back over to Brent and Michael.

"Even though my nephew wasn't thinking, I still love and support him. So I will do what I have to and if that means getting rid of you two then so be it."

Nick could feel chills run down his spine from that statement. He thought that Brent was bad. He was a kitten compared to his uncle. He only hoped that their friends were able to keep the helicopter in sight and be able to get to them on time.

"Uncle Max…"

Singer put up his hand to silence Brent. He looked over to Ryan who was holding Grissom and Nick each by an arm.

"Ryan why don't you take Mr. Grissom and Mr. Stokes here to our special guest room."

Ryan smirked and with eagerness replied, "It would be my pleasure sir."

Neither Grissom or Nick liked the sound of that nor did either of them want to go anywhere with Ryan. They both resisted until they heard a click of a gun behind them. Nick could feel a gun on his shoulder.

Ryan let go of Nick's arm grabbed a handful of hair and said menacing, "You know you hurt my feelings when you do that."

He let go of Nick's hair and pushed both men forward with force, "Now get moving!"

Both CSIs walked in the direction of the house. Grissom thought how the house reminded him of an English Castle; he only hoped that this house didn't have dungeons like it's predecessors in England.

Ryan and two other men followed them closely. As they marched towards the house the utter beauty of it hypnotized them the two captives. They had been in plenty of houses throughout each of their careers, but neither man ever seen a house quite like this one.

Under normal circumstance their curiosity would get the best of them, but in this instance they didn't want to know where they were headed. They were pushed into the front door of the house.

The entrance way had a giant chandelier hanging down and the floor was made of black marble. Placed directly in the middle of the entrance way was a beautiful cherry wood table with a large floral arrangement on it. There was a beautiful oak stairway curving up to the second floor.

The two hostages stopped in their tracks when they walked in. They took in everything that their trained senses were showing them. Ryan nudged them with a gun and pointed to the hallway just to left of the stairway. Grissom and Nick continued down the hallway as they were told.

Grissom had just made his way past a door, when he heard a cry of pain from Nick. He turned quickly to see Ryan holding Nick by the hair again.

"This way." He commanded and pointed to door.

Ryan continued to hold onto Nick as Grissom made his way back to the door.

"Let him go." Grissom demanded.

Nick looked at Grissom with pleading eyes. He didn't want Grissom to say anything. He was fine. Grissom ignored Nick and looked directly at Ryan.

Ryan laughed at Grissom, "I'll let go when I'm good and ready." He cocked his gun and placed it at Nick's temple. So far Nick had been able to keep his anxiety down because Grissom was with him, but he could feel himself starting to lose it. He barely heard the words that were said between Grissom and Ryan. All he knew was that he just wanted to be out of here.

"Get your ass through that door or Nicky here gets it."

Grissom could see that Nick was about to lose it so he tried to settle Ryan down, "You know if you kill either one of us, your boss isn't going to be too happy. Considering he brought us here to do that himself." Grissom responded.

Ryan removed the gun from Nick's temple, "Well that may be, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Ryan pushed Nick through the door, and the other two men grabbed Grissom and escorted him through the door. It was another hallway with beautiful paintings on the wall, plush carpeting on the floor and various tables and art placed carefully on them.

The group made their way up to yet another door. Ryan pulled Nick to a stop and waited for Grissom and his guards to catch up. Ryan opened the door to reveal a set of stairs going down to the basement. Nick looked down the stairs into darkness. He took a quick step back.

"No…I'm not going down there."

Grissom walked up besides Nick and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. Nick turned his head and Grissom looked him straight in the eyes.

"Nick whatever happens we'll go through it together. I will be down there with you." Nick shook his head in understanding.

Ryan could see that Nick was distracted by Grissom and chose that moment to just push him down the stairs. Since Nick's hands were still cuffed behind his back there was no way for him to catch himself.

Ryan stood at the top of the stairs enjoying every grunt of pain and crashing. He looked over at Grissom and grabbed him by his shirt, "That happened because of you. Now if you don't want to end up like him. I would suggest you start down the stairs."

Grissom was normally not a hateful person, but at that moment he hated no one more than Ryan. He carefully steered the stairs until he made it to the bottom. Nick was lying there in a heap at the front of the steps. Grissom cautiously stepped over Nick as if he were maneuvering at a crime scene. The three other men weren't so careful. Grissom could see the pain etched in Nick's eyes. He wasn't sure of what Nick's injuries were from the fall, but he had an idea that they weren't good.

Ryan looked down at Nick who was still lying there and yelled, "Get up!"

He gave him a kick to the ribs for emphasis as well.

Nick was in no condition to get up on his own. He had hit his head and was sure that he had a concussion. He could feel pain radiating from his right wrist; he was almost certain that it was broken.

He spoke through the pain, "If you take off my cuffs I will be more than happy to get up, but as it stands I'm having a little trouble keeping my head clear from that nice ride down the stairs. "

Grissom stood there waiting for Ryan's response, Ryan bent down and grabbed Nick by the arms and pulled him up. Nick grunted in pain especially when Ryan grabbed his right elbow.

"O.K. you are up now…get moving…over there." Ryan pointed to a solid oak door and pulled Nick towards it.

Nick glanced over at Grissom and with a brief glance indicated that he was O.K. Grissom didn't buy it for a minute. He knew Nick was hurting he could tell by the way he held his body. Did Nick actually think he could bluff about being injured? He was a trained CSI for crying out loud; he looked for those kinds of things for a living.

The solid oak door creaked when Ryan pulled it open. The door led to a smaller room with two cells in it. The two CSIs were forced into the room, both Grissom and Nick stared at their new home and neither of them liked the accommodations. The cells looked exactly as if they were in a prison. Each cell had two bunks a sink and a toilet. Oh joy! They always put the criminals away into places like this, now they were going to feel first hand what it was like.

Ryan came up behind Nick grabbed his wrists and un-cuffed him. Nick let out a howl of pain; Ryan wasn't to gentle while doing that. He then walked over to Grissom and repeated the process.

He gave both men a shove into one cell and locked the door behind him.

Ryan looked at both men. "I'm sure you'll be having visitors soon, until then enjoy yourselves." With that said the three men walked out leaving Grissom and Nick by themselves.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 21. I hope you liked it. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone…thanks for the great reviews. There is a new reply to review option when viewing your reviews. For those of you who are signed in with your userid's I will reply to your review in there. For those of you who do not I will reply to you in my profile. Thanks again for all of your reviews you really make writing fun!

* * *

The reunion of the four CSIs was cut short when the looming figure of Agent Tennison spoke up. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion but I'm going to need to debrief Mr. Brown."

Catherine looked from Tennison to Warrick, then back to Tennison.

"Agent Tennison I understand that you need Warrick's version of events, but shouldn't you be working on locating Nick and Grissom?"

The agent smiled and said, "I can assure you Ms. Willows that we are doing all that we can in locating Mr. Stokes and Mr. Grissom."

"Don't blow smoke up our ass Agent Tennison!" Brass barked. "Did your guys lose the chopper or what?"

Tennison's silence was all the answer they needed. "What…you lost the chopper…how the hell did that happen!" the voice said from behind the group.

The four CSIs turned around to see a very irate Conrad Ecklie standing there.

Conrad Ecklie was the new director of the Crime Lab and wasn't really anyone's favorite person. He was a good CSI, but a kiss up and that's how he got his director job. Ecklie didn't care too much about Grissom on a personal level, but Grissom and Stokes were two of the best CSIs he knew.

Ecklie looked to Tennison for an answer.

"I'm sorry and who are you?" Tennison asked.

"I'm Conrad Ecklie, director of the Crime Lab. Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes work for me."

"I'm Agent Tennison from the FBI, Mr. Ecklie." Tennison reached out to shake Ecklie's hand.

Ecklie always being the politician took his hand, "O.K. Agent Tennison can you please answer the question. Did you or did you not lose the chopper?"

"It appears that they were expecting us to follow them from the air and they were prepared. They had decoys ready and waiting. So yes we lost them."

The news couldn't have been any worse. Each CSI looked down to the ground trying to keep their emotions in check.

"Well when you sent Nick in didn't you put something on him, like a tracker?" Catherine asked.

Warrick answered for Tennison, "Yes he did Catherine, but Reed ratted him out. He had gun strapped to his leg and a tracking device in his belt buckle. Reed removed both and boy did Nick answer to that."

"So, what's next?" Ecklie looked to Tennison for answers.

"Well there are a few places that we could look, but we would need probable cause to search these places and right now nothing is jumping out at us…if only he still had his tracking device on him. Then we wouldn't have a problem.

The group stood there contemplating their options. Weighing everything they knew about the Mitchell's and what they could be capable of.

Greg's eyes lit up, "Hey Warrick do you remember if Nick was wearing his watch?"

Warrick glanced at Greg, "Greg what does that have to do…" Warrick's eyes lit up as well. "The GPS device in his watch…Yes he was wearing it."

"What GPS device are you guys talking about." The puzzled agent asked.

Warrick nodded to Greg to continue since he was the one that thought of it in the first place.

"About a month ago after Nick's last abduction we all chipped in a got him a watch with a GPS tracking device. It was kind of a joke since Nick always manages to get himself into trouble. Warrick said that he was wearing it today in the courtroom and the only people who know it's a GPS tracking device are standing right here…oh and Grissom. So I would imagine that it's still working. Maybe you can locate him that way."

"We'll give it a shot." The agent wondered off to follow up on Greg's suggestion.

Catherine turned to Ecklie, "I'm glad that you could finally make it."

"Yea, well I'm sorry I would have been here sooner, but I was at a conference in Reno." Ecklie finally took a quick look at Warrick. "Warrick, how are you holding up?"

"Better than Grissom and Nick at this point."

"Have you been looked over by the paramedics? I was updated on my ride here. I understand that you lost consciousness."

"Yea I was only out for a few minutes. I refused treatment." Warrick said quickly.

Both Ecklie and Catherine looked at each other in surprise. It was policy that when someone gets injured that they go to the hospital to get checked.

"I'm sorry Warrick, but that's unacceptable. You need to get yourself to the hospital and checked out."

"I will Ecklie, but not until we find Nick and Grissom."

"Warrick…"

"Look man…I can't help but feel that I let them down somehow…" Warrick sighed.

"Warrick, how could you think like that? You did everything you could. Nick and Grissom know that." Catherine said trying to convince him that he shouldn't feel that way.

"Yea and if I know Nick and Grissom, both of them are feeling guilty because the other one couldn't get out." Sara added in.

The other CSIs and Brass agreed with Sara's comment.

* * *

Grissom walked Nick over to the bunks and had him sit down. He was worried about Nick and his injuries. 

"I'm fine Grissom," he said as he started to get nauseated. "…I think I'm going to be sick."

Grissom helped him up and over to the toilet that was in the cell with them. Nick emptied out his stomach contents into the toilet then stood up with Grissom's help. When he did, the room started to spin. He swayed back and forth. Grissom grabbed Nick's right arm to help steady him. Nick howled out in pain. Grissom quickly let go.

"Well I would say that you definitely have a concussion Nick. How serious of one? I'm not sure. Let's get you back over to the bunk, I want to take a look at that wrist, I think it may be broken."

Nick allowed himself to be led to the bottom bunk where Grissom helped sit him down. Grissom took Nick's right arm and examined the wrist it was definitely broken.

Grissom quickly took off his suit coat that he had been wearing and made it into a homemade sling. There was nothing in the cell that he could use to splint Nick's wrist. So the suit coat was it. Grissom hated to wear suits. They weren't very useful, but in this case he would have to disagree. Nick didn't fight him and accepted the sling gratefully.

"Thanks Grissom…gee you wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol in your pocket would you?" Nick said playfully.

"Sorry Nick fresh out…are you hurt anywhere else other than your head and wrist and don't lie to me? I can tell."

Nick smirked at that last sentence, "No Griss, I'm good just those two things. It could have been a lot worse."

"Your right it could have been. Thank God it wasn't."

After a few minutes of silence Nick finally spoke again.

"I'm really sorry that you got involved in all this. " Nick said with guilt-laced eyes. "…But I have to admit that I'm glad you are here with me."

Grissom smiled at Nick's last comment then got serious. "Nick you risked your life to save both Warrick and me. You didn't have to do that. I could think of a lot of other places I would rather be than here, but I'm glad that you don't have to go through all this alone…and there is no need to apologize, it's not your fault. I think Brent had this planned since his incarceration. He knew that by using us, he could get to you."

"Yea but I don't think his uncle knew about it."

"I agree with you on that one. I was hoping that maybe the uncle would help us, but I'm afraid we are on our own."

"We aren't on our own. Warrick and the other they'll be looking for us." Nick said as he lifted his good arm up to feel the back of his head.

Grissom watched him move his arm to his head. "How's your head doing?"

"Other than feeling like someone is doing a tap dance on it, it's O.K. I have had worse believe me."

Nick brought his arm back down and that's when Grissom noticed the light reflect off Nick's watch.

"Nick is that the watch that we got for you a month ago?"

Nick looked at his watch then at Grissom and smiled, "I guess we are not as SOL as we thought."

"I only hope that the others realize you are wearing that watch since Reed removed the other tracking device."

* * *

Brent followed his uncle into his office. He knew he was going to get an earful. 

Maxwell Singer sat behind his desk and motioned his nephew to take a seat. As he looked at his nephew he was reminded of his brother. Though he raised both of his nephews to follow in his footsteps, it was hard not to be reminded of the past. But to him the past was in the past.

"Now Brent would you care to explain yourself."

"Yes sir. The reason we brought Mr. Grissom and Stokes back with us was for protection. During our siege of the courthouse the police and FBI had snipers positioned to cover the rooftops. If we hadn't brought them with us as cover we would have been shot as soon as we hit the roof."

Brent stopped for only a moment to calm himself. He didn't know why, but his uncle had always made him nervous. He wasn't normally a nervous man. He could always be counted on in a dangerous situation to keep his head, but Uncle Max had always made him feel like a nervous child.

"Go on." His uncle said.

"Well sir…I also wanted to have a little fun with them. It was their faults that I was arrested and put behind bars for over a month and I want some atonement."

"I understand. Brent. I can't say that I'm not disappointed with your actions. You made something that was only business into something personal. You know that's not how we work. I will let you off the hook since you have been locked up for over a month and deserve to have a little fun…but know this if: you ever do anything like this again, family or not, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Singer's steel gaze looked straight into Brent's eyes.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"O.K. then. I think you have some guests waiting for you." Singer said as he motioned his nephew to leave.

"That I do Uncle Max." Brent got up and walked to the door and mumbled to himself. "…That I do."

* * *

There you have it chapter 22. I really hope I finish this story before I go on vacation. Please review. Thanks! 


	23. Chapter 23

The group of CSIs waited anxiously while Tennison attempted to locate the GPS signal from Nick's watch.

"I wonder how Tennison is coming with that GPS signal." Warrick said.

"Well hopefully he's not out of range or anything like that. Though the watch we did get from him was one of the better ones." Greg added.

"I'm sure Tennison is doing the best he can." Ecklie replied.

Jim Brass looked at Ecklie after he said that, "If Tennison was doing his best then he would have never lost Nick and Grissom in the first place."

"Leave it to Brass to tell it like it is." Catherine said with a smile.

The rear doors of the black FBI van opened and Tennison stepped out. He walked over to the group of CSIs huddled together talking.

"Here comes Tennison," Sara announced.

The group all took a step back waiting for Tennison to walk over. They tried to anticipate what he was going to say, but his face was unreadable. It seemed like it took forever for Tennison to walk over, but he finally arrived and smiled at the group.

"Smiling that's a good thing," Greg said.

"Yes it is. We were lucky. We found the signal about thirty miles north of here. The task force is going to be meeting in a few minutes. Just to let you know the FBI has claimed full jurisdiction on this. Would you guys like to come along as observers only?"

"Just try and keep us away." Catherine said.

"Well the task force is meeting under that tent over there."

The task force of approximately 20 people were sitting and standing under a very large tent waiting for the task force commander to arrive to start the meeting. At the front of the tent there was a table set up with a covered display.

Warrick, Catherine, Jim, Sara and Greg all stood towards the back of the tent. Since none of them were to be involved in this operation they were only there as observers. Agent Tennison was sitting in front of them and next to him was Agent Davis. The four CSIs took a quick look around the room they knew that these men and women were here to bring down Maxwell Singer and the Mitchell's as well as rescue Nick and Grissom if they were both still alive.

The task commander finally entered the tent and made his way up to the front. He turned around to address the group as he did the room became silent.

"Good afternoon, for those of you who don't know me I'm Agent Mike Jackson. O.K. now that the pleasantries are over, let's get started."

Agent Jackson lifted the cover off of the display on the table. There stood a large white poster board with the blueprints and diagrams of Maxwell Singer's estate.

"This is Maxwell Singer's estate." Jackson said as he pointed to the poster. "As most of you know we have had Mr. Singer under surveillance for some time now. Up to this point we've had only circumstantial evidence and have not been able to touch him. That has now changed. It has come to our attention that the escapee Brent Mitchell is held up at Maxwell Singer's estate. We were able to track the escapee through a GPS tracking device that one of the hostages had on him."

The four CSIs in the back of the room looked at each other. They knew which hostage he was talking about.

"We still believe that the hostages Mr. Grissom and Mr. Stokes are still on the estate since the GPS device hasn't moved in the last few hours. This will be both a capture and recovery. O.K. here's how this is going to work. We will all meet at this location." He pointed to a spot on the board about a half a mile away from the estate. "Our teams will be going in after dark. The power will be cut after our teams have entered the estate. We have three teams each consisting of five people. Team 1 you will enter the estate here." Jackson pointed to a section of fence on the north side of the estate. "Your primary job is to take out the guards. Team 2 after Team 1 has cleared a path for you; you will enter at the same location. Your job is to recover the hostages, hopefully alive, and bring them back to where you entered the estate; there will be other agents and medical personnel waiting to take the rescued hostages from you."

Catherine and Jim both appeared worried at that last statement '_hopefully alive'_. It was getting aggravating. Catherine was a scientist and a Criminalist, but also a friend. It was hard for her to keep going back and forth with her feelings. She knew what her mind was telling her to wait for the evidence before feeling anything, but the friend was telling her that she should be worried for her friends. Agent Jackson's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Alright Team 3 you will enter here." Jackson pointed to a section of fence on the south side of the estate. "Your job is to locate and capture Brent and Michael Mitchell, Maxwell Singer and Ryan Croft. Teams 1 and 2 if and when you are successful in your assignments and the hostages are safe; you will assist Team 3 if they need it. Does anyone have any questions?"

The agents and other law enforcement officers looked around waiting for someone to ask a question. When no one volunteered one the commander spoke up again.

"O.K. everyone has their assignments. Be careful out there…now let's get going."

Grissom had finally talked Nick into getting a little bit of rest. He could hear the soft breathing of the man sleeping in the bunk just in front of him. Nick was like a son to him. He had really meant it when he told Nick that he was glad that he was here with him. Though Grissom didn't know what to expect from Brent, but Nick and him would go through it together. It had been mutually decided by both men not to cooperate and play into Brent's games no matter what. They were counting on their friends to get them out of there. They only hoped that they both survived what Brent was planning for them.

* * *

Nick had only been asleep for a few minutes when Grissom heard the creak of the wood door leading into the room they were in. He turned and watched the door open hoping and praying it wasn't Brent. Nick was not ready for him and neither was he when it came down to it. Unfortunately Grissom's prayers were not answered. Brent walked into the room with an evil sneer on his face; four men followed him in. 

The five men walked up to the cell. Grissom just stared at them with hate in his eyes. He did not like the look on Brent's face.

"Let the games begin." Grissom thought to himself.

Brent looked passed Grissom to see Nick sleeping on the lower bunk. "I see Nick has already gotten use to the accommodations. What about you Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom looking around the cell and said, "Well if we could clean it up a little, maybe put up some curtains and pictures. It could be real homey. I haven't tried the bed yet, though it does look a little bumpy."

"You can joke all you want Mr. Grissom, but you will feel like I did."

Grissom walked up to the bars, "You killed two men that we know of, you kidnapped and attempted to kill Nick and God knows what other things you have done. You deserved everything you got Mitchell and then some. You are lucky your Uncle Max saved your ass, because you would probably be looking at death row. Now is that all you wanted to say or did you want to blow more smoke up my ass."

As Brent listened to Grissom he got angrier and angrier. '_How dare he talk to me this way!_' He demanded respect from people and this man was no different. He would be learning the hard way; this was the part of his job that he liked.

"Mr. Grissom you are going to regret those words." Brent said as he motioned one of his men to unlock the cell doors. "Didn't Nick tell you about my temper?"

Grissom watched as the guard unlocked the door to his cell, "You don't scare me Brent. I've been dealing with scum like you for years. You are all the same. You hide behind money and expect everyone to grovel at your feet, I'm sorry but I don't grovel."

Brent waved the four men into the cell. Two of them grabbed Grissom while the other two grabbed Nick from the bed.

When Nick was grabbed and pulled off of his bunk he let out a cry of surprise. His head was still throbbing and he still had the sling on his left arm. Once he cleared the cobwebs he could see who was standing in front of him. Brent Mitchell.

Nick wasn't looking forward to this moment. If he had a choice he'd rather go to the dentist for a root canal any day of the week.

"Well Nick it seems that your friend here doesn't know about my temper." Brent said as he walked up to Nick. "Didn't you share that with him?"

Nick remained silent. He wasn't going to give into this sadistic man. Just as he told Grissom in the courtroom no matter how he answered he would still get hit. He just waited for it.

"Answer me Nick." He grabbed Nick's left wrist and started to squeeze. Nick struggled with his captors but to no avail. His eyes crunched up in pain he could no longer hold in it and let out a scream.

Brent reveled when he heard Nick scream. Grissom struggled to get away from the two men that held him. It was his fault that Nick was hurt and now in pain.

"Stop it…leave him alone!" Grissom screamed.

Brent smiled, that only made him squeeze tighter. Nick could no longer support his weight and he just fell limp from the pain. Brent finally let go of Nick's wrist. Nick was hardly able to recover when Brent grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him over to Grissom. He pushed Nick's face towards Grissom.

"How much does this man mean to you Grissom…hmm?" Brent jerked Nick's head back for emphasis. Grissom just stared at Brent stone-faced.

Nick finally spoke up. "Go to hell Brent…you sick son of a…ahh!" Brent let go of Nick's hair and grabbed his bad wrist again.

"You were saying Nick." Brent snickered. "Well Grissom what does Nick mean to you?"

"That's none of you business Brent." Grissom answered.

"Is that right…well Grissom I'm making it my business and unless you want to see poor Nicky die right now." He let go of Nick's wrist again and pulled out a Swiss Army knife out of his back pocket, opened it and placed it on Nick's neck. "…I would answer the damn question, you have two minutes."

Grissom could see the blood dripping from Nick's neck and looked into Nick's eyes. Nick could tell that Grissom was going to answer.

"No Griss..." Nick's mouth was covered by Brent's hand. '_Don't play into his games Grissom! _Nick tried to say with his eyes.

"Times almost up."

Nick struggled with Brent and the other men; he could feel the knife cutting into his skin. He could see the look of guilt on Grissom's face. He tried to talk through Brent's hand, but Brent only held on tighter.

"Times up Grissom…say goodbye to Nicky." Brent said as he brought the knife across Nick's throat.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Nick closed his eyes and let out a muffled cry as he felt the cold blade dig into his skin and slowly move across his throat. He was surprised that it really didn't hurt. He had faced death so many times already that he couldn't believe he was going to die now.

He opened his eyes still struggling and squirming to get free, he wasn't going to go out without a fight, but Brent and his men held him tighter. Nick looked over to Grissom, he didn't blame him for this he only hoped Grissom knew that.

Grissom could see Brent slowly moving the knife across Nick's throat with utter glee. He could see more of Nick's blood dripping down his neck and onto his shirt. Suddenly an emotion that Grissom never felt before lashed out…desperation. He couldn't allow Brent to kill Nick.

"Stop! He's like a son to me! O.K…now you know…now you both know."

Grissom looked straight at Nick when he said that and saw the stunned look in Nick's eyes. It took him a long time to admit that and he wanted Nick to know he really meant it.

Nick was shocked, but he could tell by the look in Grissom's eyes that he meant it. He always wanted to make Grissom proud of him, like a father of a son. Though Nick already had a father, he considered Grissom someone to look up to. He never thought in a millions years that Grissom felt the same way, but that was the mystery known as Grissom.

Nick tried to respond to Grissom, but his mouth was still covered by Brent's hand. Brent had removed the blade from Nick's throat and his hand from Nick's mouth. Brent moved away from Nick and placed his knife back in his pocket after wiping Nick's blood off of it.

"Nick are you alright?" Grissom asked anxiously. He could see a long cut going across Nick's throat from the look of the cut and the amount of bleeding it was only superficial. Nick would live.

"I'll live." He said grimacing. The pain that he didn't feel before was now coming in full force.

Brent observed the two CSIs before speaking. He really hadn't planned on killing Nick just yet. It was just all part of the game. He still had a lot more planned and now that he knew how Grissom felt about Nick it would be even more fun.

"Now see don't you feel better getting all that out in the open." Brent said mockingly.

Grissom just stared at Brent with deep hatred. He prided himself on his emotional detachment to things, though some people regarded it as cold or uncaring. Even though he never showed his feeling in the open it didn't mean that he didn't have any.

He cared for his CSIs. Sure he was rough on them, but wasn't that the way most parents were with their children? Children had to grow and how would his CSIs learn if he wasn't hard on them?

Grissom answered back quickly, "I will feel better once we are away from you."

Brent laughed, "Well Mr. Grissom unfortunately for you I haven't even begun to start."

"What is it that you want from us? I find it hard to believe that you just brought us along to be your personal punching bags."

Brent looked thoughtful for a second then answered, "I want you to fear me…" he grabbed Nick's chin. "Nick already does…don't you?"

"Go to hell Brent!" Nick replied angrily and pulled his chin away from Brent's grasp.

Grissom laughed, "You want us to fear you? I'm sorry I don't fear the man only what you represent."

"Oh really and what is it that I represent Mr. Grissom?" Brent asked intrigued.

"When it comes down to it all you are is a schoolyard bully who can't do anything by himself and needs his friends or in your case goons to help him." Grissom looked at the four guys that had entered with Brent.

"You know what Grissom you talk to much."

"So I have been told."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"That's not the first time I've heard that before either."

Nick looked at Grissom and begged him with his eyes to shut up. Didn't Grissom know how crazy Brent was?

Brent finally left Nick's side and made his way over to Grissom. Grissom struggled with his guards, but he did what he set out to do he got Brent away from Nick, for now.

Brent came face to face with Grissom, the best the Las Vegas Crime Lab had to offer. This guy sure had a big mouth and it was time to shut it up. Brent gave Grissom a punch to the face, then another and another. Soon Grissom was bleeding from a split lip.

"Leave him alone Brent!" Nick screamed and he tried to pull away from his guards.

Brent was in the zone now. Grissom had pushed him to his limits and now he was going to take that entire vent up frustration on this man.

Grissom wasn't sure how much more he could take from this guy, but he wasn't going to show Brent that. He already lost count an how many times he had been punched. He had been attacked by suspects before, but nothing quite like this. He could see Nick struggling to get loose; he only did this to keep Brent away from him.

Nick struggled with his emotions. He knew why Grissom had said those things. They were trained to press the buttons of suspects and study their reactions. Most of the time that was how they were able to get someone to fess up. Brent was no different. Grissom had sized him up before they even left the courtroom. This was Grissom's way of protecting Nick.

"I think you have proven your point Brent, leave him alone already!" Nick said with frustration etched in his eyes.

"No way Nick. I don't think Mr. Grissom here has gotten the point at all." Brent removed the knife from his pocket.

* * *

The task force had arrived at the meeting point just outside Maxwell Singers estate. Each team was ready to roll. It was near eight in the evening and it was dark in the desert with no lights. 

The three teams gathered around the new makeshift command post.

"O.K. everyone this is it. Get into your positions. We will cut the power as soon as team one enters the estate."

Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Greg and Brass all stood near their cars. They watched as agents walked back and forth getting into position. None of them had seen this many people in one place since Nick's abduction and rescue from his shallow grave.

Each of them wondered how Grissom and Nick were doing. They all knew what Brent was capable of. Brent really was no different than most criminals they had dealt with, but with money.

Greg finally spoke up, "I hope Nick and Grissom are O.K. This is so frustrating knowing that they are right there and we can do nothing to help."

Catherine placed a hand on Greg's shoulder, "We feel the same way Greg. It's always hard being on the outside watching. We just have to trust that these men and women can get Nick and Grissom out of there."

The first team walked past the group of CSIs and headed toward the north end of the fence.

The CSIs had met the teams earlier. Team one consisted of four men and one woman, led by Agent John Metcalfe. It was their job to take out the guards around the estate.

Team two consisted of five men led by Agent Tom Casta. It was their job to locate and recover Grissom and Nick.

Team three consisted of three men and two women led by Agent Diana Parker. It was their job to locate and detain the Mitchell's, Ryan and Maxwell Singer.

The first team disappeared into the night followed closely by the other two teams.

Agent Tennison left the command post and walked over to the group of CSIs watching the comings and goings of various agencies.

"Agent Jackson asked that I stay with you during the mission. I have a radio

set to the same frequency of the teams and I can keep you updated with what's going on."

"We appreciate that Agent Tennison." Sara answered for the group.

The agent put his hand to his ear, "The first team just entered the estate."

The four CSIs watched the estate go dark moments after Agent Tennison had made the announcement.

The agent continued to listen and report, "They have already subdued eight guards…Team two has just entered the estate."

* * *

Brent had just brought out his knife and walked over to Grissom when the lights went. 

Grissom and Nick shot a glance at each other. They hoped it was the cavalry.

"What the hell is going on?" Brent asked in annoyance.

"Back up power should be on momentarily sir." One of the guards replied.

After a few minutes the power never returned.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this…let's get back upstairs to see what's going on. Put Grissom back in the cell and we are bringing Nicky here with us just in case." Brent looked at Nick with an evil sneer on his face. "Here put these on him." Brent handed Nick's guards a pair of handcuffs.

Nick grimaced to himself when he saw the handcuffs. His wrist was already broken not to mention the damage that Brent had done to it, now he had to wear those damn handcuffs again.

The two guards manhandled Grissom back into the cell and locked it. Grissom walked back over to the bars and watched as Nick was roughly handcuffed and led out of the room. He could see the pain etched on Nick's face as he was handcuffed. Nick afforded one last glance at Grissom before he was roughly pushed through the door.

Grissom had a feeling that the cavalry was here; he only hoped that they would be able to get Nick away from Brent before it was to late.

Nick's face was contorted with pain as Brent and his men escorted him up the stairs. His wrist was killing him and it didn't help that they had a firm grip on it as they led him up the stairs.

Once the group had made their way up the stairs Brent had directed three of the men to go and find out what was happening with the power while Brent and the last guard took Nick over to his uncle's office.

As Nick was once again led through the large home, he hoped that the cavalry was here and that's why the power went out. He knew it was SOP … standard operating procedure to turn off power during a hostage situation, but he didn't think Brent or his men knew that. With the power not coming back on he was almost certain that the cavalry was here. He wasn't sure how many people were in the estate, but he guessed it was going to get real crowded real soon.

Brent and Nick had just reached Maxwell Singer's office when he came barreling out of it with Ryan and Michael hot on his heels.

"Brent there you are. We are being raided. We've lost contact with almost every guard. We are getting out of here. I have the helicopter on standby."

Singer noticed that Brent had Nick with him.

"Well my boy it seems that you used your head this time. We can use Mr. Stokes here to insure our safe passage to the helicopter. Surely they wouldn't want him hurt."

Nick struggled out of Brent's grasp and shouted, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Nick quickly turned around and started to run, Ryan being the closest to Nick other than Brent just grabbed Nick and roughly pulled him back.

"Look Stokes you are coming with us whether you like it or not. Now whether you come conscious or unconscious it's your choice." Ryan said through bared teeth.

"Is that all you people ever say…"

"Shut him up before he gives away our position," Singer demanded.

Ryan pulled back his arm getting ready to punch Nick when Michael tapped Ryan on the shoulder and handed him a gag. Ryan lowered his arm and tied the gag around Nick's mouth. Nick rolled his eyes, he hated to be gagged just as much as he hated to be blindfolded.

"Let's get moving." Singer said and he pointed down a hallway.

Nick led the way and Ryan pushed him in the direction that Singer had pointed. Nick was amazed how different the house looked in the dark. It was no longer beautiful and tranquil, but deadly and dangerous. He knew he was in front of the group for a reason, just in case they ran into anyone he would be used as a shield. He hoped that the person wouldn't shoot him on accident, but if that meant getting rid of Brent and cohorts he would gladly die.

Grissom stood holding the bars to his cell in the dark when he heard a large crash and the door opened to the room he was in. What he saw made him smile in relief.

Three armed men had just entered his room; each of them had a black jacket with the marking of FBI written on it.

"Mr. Grissom I'm Agent Casta we are here to free you." The agent said looking around. "Where's Mr. Stokes?"

Another one of the agents walked over and unlocked the cell door that Grissom was in.

"When the power didn't come back on Brent was spooked and took Nick with him. I'm not sure where they are."

The agent took in what Grissom had said and spoke into his radio.

"Command this is Team two leader we have one hostage secured, the other hostage is still with the HTs, we will bring secured hostage to meeting point then go back and get the other one."

"Roger that Team two leader."

"Mr. Grissom are you O.K. to walk?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Isn't there anyway that you can get to Nick first?"

"No sir our orders are to get you out first. We'll get Mr. Stokes back don't worry."

"Don't worry! That madman has one of my CSIs and who knows what he's doing to him."

"We understand sir, but please know that we have two other teams on the estate. It will be hard for the Mitchell's to move around without being noticed. Now let's get you out of here."

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Agent Tennison listened intently to his radio while the four CSIs watched and waited for him to report someone of value. That time finally came. The FBI agent looked at the group with a smile.

"Team Two has located and secured one of the hostages. They are on their way to the meeting point as we speak."

"Did they say which hostage they had?" Warrick asked.

"No I'm sorry they didn't. They only said that they have one hostage secured and they other hostage is still with the HT's."

"Well let's get over there then." Catherine exclaimed.

"Ms Willows please understand that you are not allowed over in that area." Agent Tennison said reluctantly.

"Look Agent Tennison our friends need us. Now whichever one of them comes out of there we are going to be there for him. We aren't going to go near the estate we will just go over to the ambulance. After all both of them will need to go to the hospital…correct?"

"Yes that's correct Ms Willows. I suppose going over to the ambulance won't be a big deal. They should be coming out soon with your friend, but know this if any of you goes near that wall I will have you arrested for obstruction of justice and interfering with a federal case…do I make myself clear?"

They all shook their heads in understanding.

"O.K. Let's go."

* * *

Grissom was smack in the middle of the five FBI agents who had been assigned to locate and rescue him. This was a weird feeling to him. Usually he was the one that came in on the aftermath not the one that needed saving. 

The group made it up the stairs and out in the hallway with no problems. As they made there way down the hallway they heard something, the agents protecting Grissom pushed him down to the floor and they crouched down as well. They listened intently for any other noises when they didn't hear anything more they continued through the house.

As the group of men made their way slowly through the estate Grissom thought of Nick. It steamed him to know that he was safe and Nick was still in harm's way. He had wished that these agents had just left him and went to find Nick, but he couldn't convince them. So instead of fighting with them and losing a lot of time he just gave in. He was starting to slow down a little he was pretty sure he had at least one or two broken ribs from Brent's little tirade, but he kept that fact hidden from Nick. He didn't want him to know that he was injured. The poor guy had enough to worry about.

They finally made it out into the courtyard and over to the North end of the fence. Grissom assumed that this was where the agents had entered. He heard Agent Casta speak quietly into his radio.

"Command this is Team two leader…come in."

"We read you…go ahead."

"We are at the entry point with the hostage, be prepared for drop off."

"Roger that."

The FBI agent turned to face Grissom. "Mr. Grissom will you be able to make it up the fence?"

Grissom looked at the fence. It seemed easy enough. In his day-to-day activities he was use to climbing in and out of things. The only difference this time was that he was injured. On the other side of the fence was a large grove of trees. He guessed that the other agents were waiting for him in that grove.

"I think so."

Grissom walked over to the fence and started to climb while the agents covered him from all angles. He reached the top and slid down the other side. The agents remained until they received a response that Grissom had gotten here without a problem.

"Team two leader we have hostage…please continue operation."

"Roger that."

Agent Casta and the four other agents left the fence to locate Nick.

* * *

Nick was still in the front of the group. Each of his escorts now held their guns out waiting for an unexpected attack. He was handcuffed and gagged and there was nothing he could do except go unwillingly with these men. 

The group of nervous men had finally made there way out into the courtyard and cautiously headed towards the helicopter pad.

Nick could see the helicopter on the landing pad with the blades going. The pilot was sitting in the front checking the settings on the instruments. There were four guards surrounding the helicopter for security purposes. He knew that once he was on that chopper that there would be no easy rescuing GPS or not.

Nick tried to slow the group down by tripping and nearly falling to the ground. Ryan grabbed Nick's bad wrist and a handful of hair and pulled Nick's head back. Nick scrunched his eyes in pain.

"Now you aren't going to try that again are you?" Ryan asked menacingly.

Nick closed his eyes in pain and shook his head no. That answer suited Ryan and he released his hold on Nick's hair, but kept a firm grip on Nick's wrist.

"Now get moving." Ryan said pushing Nick forward.

He continued forward with great trepidation. '_Where were his rescuers?_' He kept out a watchful eye looking for any signs of someone coming to help him. The closer he got to that helicopter his hopes were slowly ebbing away. He could feel the anxiety he had been able to control starting to well up inside him. He closed his eyes he knew that this was the worst time to have a panic attack. He took in two deep calming breathes through his nose; though it made him feel better it didn't help his situation any.

* * *

Grissom had made it over the fence without any problems even with the broken ribs. He walked into the grove of trees as Agent Casta directed him. As he entered the grove he was greeted by another three agents who led him through the grove and to a clearing. When he got to the clearing two paramedics rushed a gurney over to him and helped him sit down then layback. 

He wrapped his arms around his ribs and grimaced in pain. The rest of his injuries were only superficial. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them again he found Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Brass standing beside him.

Agent Tennison had notified the CSIs that the hostage was escorted to the fence and was just coming through the grove. They followed the paramedics over to the grove, but kept their distance. They didn't know what shape either Grissom or Nick would be in and they didn't want to interfere with their treatment.

Each of them held their breath waiting for either Grissom or Nick to emerge. One of them was safe while the other was still being held. They only hoped that they other could be rescued. Suddenly two agents exited the grove followed by Grissom.

Sara saw the agents exit first then Grissom and hollered, "It's Grissom."

The CSIs all shared a look they knew Nick was still in there. Each of them prayed that Nick would survive this like he did with his other brushes with death. Not only survive, but also mentally survive. How much could one person take?

Grissom looked like hell. He had a split lip, a black eye and bruises all over his face, and a dark bruise around his neck. He was walking slowly with his arms wrapped around his ribs.

They watched as the paramedics rushed up to him and helped him on the gurney. Up to that point he hadn't noticed any of them. They didn't blame him. They saw him grimace in pain and close his eyes when he laid down on the gurney. The group walked over to the gurney and when Grissom opened his eyes he looked up at them.

"They still have Nick." was all he said.

"We knew one of you was rescued, we just didn't know who." Catherine replied.

"I tried Catherine. I tried to protect him. Brent was using him against me…" Grissom stopped to contain his emotions. The paramedics were still working on him.

Catherine quickly glanced at Warrick they both needed Grissom to continue, but waited patiently for him to contain himself.

"Grissom was Nick O.K?" Warrick finally asked.

Grissom looked at Warrick and shook his head no. "No he was injured, but he'll live unlike Brent if I ever get my hands on that guy."

Warrick was growing more concerned, "Grissom what's wrong with Nick? How bad is he?"

"He has a broken wrist, a concussion, and deep laceration across his throat." He closed his eyes again took another calming breath then opened his eyes again the old Grissom was back. "Tell the paramedics that they better be ready for him…who knows what else Brent has in stored for him."

Before any of them could ask another question. One of the paramedics stood up and told the group that they were taking Grissom to the hospital and wheeled him away.

Grissom looked back towards the group and screamed. "Catherine you are in charge…take care of Nick!"

Before another thing could be said Catherine took charge, "Sara and Greg you two go with Grissom. Warrick and I will stay here and wait on word about Nick we'll keep you informed as to what's going on here."

The two CSIs nodded and ran over to the ambulance where Grissom was being loaded in.

Catherine looked at Warrick, "Now we wait and hope for the best."

* * *

Brent knew their luck wasn't this good he was sure that the cops were somewhere just waiting to ambush them. If they did then Nicky boy would be the first to die. He smirked looking at Nick leading the group; he still had a lot of things planned for the CSI. He wasn't even close to exacting his revenge. If they could make it to the helicopter without any roadblocks then all would be in their favor. 

They just stepped up on to the landing pad and could feel the wind from the helicopter blades blowing their hair back. Brent could see Nick struggling to get away from Ryan. He smiled again; Nick knew what was in stored for him if he got on that helicopter.

The two CSIs remained with Tennison. He was their best bet for information with regards to Nick's rescue.

Tennison listened intently to his radio and turned to speak to Warrick and Catherine with a grim look on his face, "They made it to the chopper, and it just took off."

Warrick silently swore to himself, both CSIs knew that the chances of Nick coming out of this situation alive if he got on that helicopter were slim to none. They both heard the thumping of the helicopter blades when they saw it take and set off towards the desert. They watched in silence as the helicopter got farther away, then all they saw was a large fireball in the night. The helicopter had exploded and what was left of it crashed into the desert.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

They all watched as the fiery ball that was the helicopter fall to the ground in a heap. Catherine put her hands to her mouth and let out a muffled sob. She looked over to Warrick who just fell to the ground and sat there with his head in his hands. She squatted down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder and looked up at Tennison with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" she demanded.

The FBI agent raised his hand for her to wait; he was still listening attentively to his radio and then threw it to the ground. This surprised Brass who had stepped away to speak with some officers. He just returned to find Catherine squatting next to Warrick on the ground. He saw the helicopter blow up and knew that the two CSIs were with Tennison. He tried to get some information from an agent but no one would give him any information, but from the looks of Warrick and Catherine the news wasn't good.

"Catherine who was on the helicopter?" he was sure he knew the answer, but he asked the question anyway.

Catherine was so focused on Tennison that she didn't hear Brass walk up and when he asked her about the helicopter she jumped. She stood up, walked over to Brass, "It was Nick, Jim. He was in the helicopter with those bastards." She started to sob. He awkwardly put his arms around her and patted her back. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Nick was a good kid. He had been through hell and back. He didn't deserve this, none of them did.

After Agent Casta had delivered Gil Grissom to the rendezvous point he and his men moved out into the estate. They knew from Mr. Grissom's information that there were four men on foot with Stokes. During their initial search of the estate they had found the helicopter. It was Agent Casta's idea that the HTs would probably be headed there to get off of the property fast. He grabbed his radio and spoke into it.

"Team Two leader to Team Three leader…come in."

Agent Diana Parker was with her team searching the estate for the Mitchell's, Ryan and Maxwell Singer. They were currently searching inside the house when she heard her radio.

"Team Two leader to Team Three leader…come in."

She grabbed her radio to respond, "This is Team Three leader…go ahead."

"We have some new information for you…"

"Go ahead with info Team Two leader."

"Your perps are headed down to the landing pad with one of the hostages. Recommend that all three teams converge silently to free hostage if possible and detain HTs…did you copy?"

"Roger that. We will meet you near the landing pad."

"10-4. Team One leader did you copy that as well?"

Agent John Metcalfe was with his team clearing up the guards that they already had in custody when they heard the radio chatter of teams two and three. He had agreed with what Agent Casta had suggested and when he heard the Team two leader call for him he replied. "Roger that Team Two leader we will meet you at the landing pad."

"O.K. guys let's get going we have some bad guys to catch. Just cuff these guys to something, they aren't going anywhere."

His agents did as they were told and soon all three teams were heading over to the landing pad.

The three teams emerged near the landing pad and each spread out to various positions for cover. It was decided that since there was still a hostage involved that the Agent Casta would be the agent in charge. He did a once over of the landing pad. There were four armed guards standing around the helicopter for security purposes. Luckily enough they were not detected. Casta smirked to himself. '_If only they knew what was coming_.'

He assigned Team one to high ground to watch the courtyard. It would also be there jobs to take out the guards and to cover them. He assigned Team Three to the East side of the landing pad there job would be to capture and detain the Mitchells, Maxwell Singer and Ryan. His team covered the West side and would get Stokes out of there if at all possible.

So far there was no sign of the Mitchells or of the hostage, but he was certain and it was obvious with the guards watching the helicopter that their boys were planning on coming this way.

"Heads up Team Two leader, perps just entered the courtyard," Casta heard one of Team One's agents announce.

Every agent was on alert, they watched as the group of nervous men started to make there way out into the courtyard and cautiously head towards the helicopter pad.

They could see the hostage Nick Stokes leading the group. He was in bad shape from what they could tell. His whole face was covered with bruises; they could see a cut with a long dark bruise going almost ear-to-ear on his throat and his shirt was soaked with blood. He looked a little dazed. His hands were tied behind him and he was gagged.

They watched as he tried to slow the group down by tripping and nearly falling to the ground, but the perp Ryan had grabbed Nick's arm and a handful of hair and pulled Nick's head back. They could tell that something else was wrong with Stokes when he scrunched his eyes in pain.

They let the five men pass with out a problem. The plan was to get the group in between all three teams. The five men just stepped up onto the landing pad when Agent Casta spoke into his radio.

"Team one take out the guards."

Four silent shots went off and four guards went down. Agent Casta was thankful for the silencers on their rifles. It would give them a little extra time.

Nick was just steps away from getting on the helicopter that brought him to this place. Ryan had pulled him to a stop just a few steps from the door to allow Singer, Brent and Michael to get in first. As he was standing there he noticed all the guards go down. He could tell that no one else had noticed because they were still getting on the helicopter. He looked around nonchalantly to see if he could spot any of the agents that were hiding. He couldn't and thought to himself '_Damn their good, but they better get a move on before I'm outta here permanently_.' Nick decided that this would be a good time to struggle. He was not going to be a willing participant in this. He wanted Ryan to be focused on him and not look at the guards. It worked.

Agent Casta noticed that the hostage saw the guards go down and started to struggle to get loose and had gotten the attention once again of his guard. The other three men were already in the helicopter.

"Team one take out the HT holding Stokes." Casta said quietly in his radio. "When the hostage is clear, fire at will."

* * *

Nick was on alert and ready to do anything to help his rescuers. He still struggled with Ryan even after he received a blow to the wrist. If it meant that he would be free in a matter of minutes then never, it was worth the pain. He could feel Ryan's firm hold on his arm while they watched Brent and cohorts get situated in the helicopter. Suddenly Ryan let out a grunt and released Nick from his grasp. Nick took the opportunity to jump from the landing pad without looking back. Ryan fell to the ground. 

Brent was finally in the safety of the helicopter and it would only be a matter of a minute or two before they took off and they would be safe. He snapped his seatbelt in place, as did his brother and uncle. When he looked up and out of the helicopter he could still see Ryan and Nick standing there. Suddenly blood splattered onto the window and he saw Ryan let go of Nick and all to the ground. Brent tried to stand up abruptly, but forgot he had his seatbelt on. He looked down to unbuckle his seatbelt, when he looked back up Nick was gone from his sight.

"No!" Brent screamed.

This alerted both Michael and Maxwell who noticed the blood on the window as well.

"I have to go and get him. I'm not through torturing him." Brent said not thinking clearly.

"Brent sit down now, we are getting out of here. That man is not worth it." His uncle said firmly. "Get us the hell out of here!" he screamed at the pilot.

The pilot lifted off and swerved to the right, when a rain of gunfire erupted suddenly from the estate. He could here the clunks of the bullets hitting the helicopter.

Brent, Michael and Singer could do nothing but hold on. They too could hear the bullets pelting the helicopter. They were almost home free.

Nick had jumped off the landing pad and landed on two feet unfortunately one of his ankles twisted when he came down and he heard a snap. He fell to the ground when the helicopter took off bullets were flying everywhere. He was watching the helicopter and trying to take cover when three agents approached him.

"Mr. Stokes we are going to get you clear of this gunfire."

He nodded his head in agreement since he still had the gag on. The agents helped him up. He let out a yell when he stood on his left ankle. The agents got the hint and carried him to a location farther away since bullets were still flying. As they sat him down on a bench farther into the courtyard Nick watched the helicopter fly past the wall and into the night. He let out a shaky breath that had been a close call.

"O.K. let's see about getting these cuffs and that gag off of you." The agent said pulling the gag off of him.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes. I'm sorry about back there. I think I broke my ankle when I jumped clear of the landing pad." Nick said with a smile that looked like he had just won the lottery.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that we were able to help." The agent said as he took off the cuffs that Nick was wearing. Nick slowly brought his arms forward and looked at his wrist. It looked as bad as it felt.

"Well that explains why you were in so much pain when Ryan grabbed you. We knew something was wrong…let's get you out of here."

"Wait we can't go…not yet." Nick said feeling ashamed of himself. In all this excitement he had forgotten about Grissom.

"Why can't we go?"

"We have to get Grissom. He's still down in the cell."

"Mr. Stokes, Mr. Grissom has already been rescued and I would imagine he's probably at the hospital right now."

"He is…well in that case let's get out of here." Nick said with relief reaching for someone to help him walk. As he stood he heard a loud explosion and looked out into the desert to see the helicopter explode and fall to the ground in a fiery mess.

He watched as the fiery ball that was the helicopter fall to the ground in a heap. There was no way anyone would have survived that crash. Suddenly he felt relief. He would never have to worry about the Mitchells again.

Agent Casta walked up to Nick, "Mr. Stokes I'm Agent Casta one of the team leaders, we are going to get you out of here now. Two of my agents will carry you out to where the paramedics are waiting. I'm sure as a CSI you understand that we don't want anyone in here affecting our crime scene."

"I understand completely Agent Casta." Nick replied.

The two agents that had been with Nick each lifted him up. He was being carried like he was sitting in a chair. He had one arm around each agent's neck, and the three of them slowly walked over to the North end of the fence. Nick glanced around one more time to see the guards and Ryan lying there dead. He wanted to make sure that Ryan wasn't going to get up. He saw one of the agents drape a sheet over Ryan's body. If that wasn't permanent then nothing was.

* * *

After the helicopter had crashed Agent Tennison ripped out his radio and had thrown it to the ground. He had felt responsible for Nick Stokes death. He had enlisted Nick's assistance in this case and now he was dead because of him. He knew that it was part of the job with being an FBI agent and had been trained to deal with this specifically like this, but it still didn't make it any easier. He looked over at the CSIs who were just sitting there in shock. What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry. He was, but that wouldn't bring back their friend. 

He finally bent down to retrieve the radio he threw to the ground and put the earplug back in his ear. He listened to the radio chatter and what he heard brought a smile to his face. He turned and looked at the three distraught people standing in front of them and said quickly.

"You three need to come with me right now."

Catherine and Brass turned and looked at Tennison.

"Why?" Catherine asked still sobbing.

"I can't say, just come with me and I will explain it once we are there."

The two CSIs looked at Brass, he shrugged and they followed Tennison back to the North wall where they found the paramedics waiting once again. There were four firefighters present this time assisting the agents in lifting a stretcher over the wall on ropes. The rope was thrown over a tree branch so the firefighters could use that as leverage. The agents on the other side would lay the patient on the stretcher and the firefighters would pull it back over.

"O.K. Tennison we're here. Do you want to explain why? We could care less if one of Singers cronies survived." Brass said dryly.

"Just bare with me for a minute. I think you will be very interested to see who they pull over."

"Is it Nick?" Catherine asked quickly stepping forward.

But before Tennison could answer the stretcher was lowered to the ground and lying on it was a very beaten up Nick. He looked over at the two CSIs and Brass with a huge grin and said.

"Hi guys…did you miss me?"

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Catherine held her breath as the stretcher was lowered, then she saw him, it was Nick, he looked at the three of them with a big Texas smile and said,

"Hi guys…did you miss me?"

The initial shock of seeing Nick alive was overwhelming and relief flooded in her, but she couldn't believe what they had done to him. Even though Nick was smiling she could see pain etched on his face. He was a wreck. Bruises laced his face and was that a slit across his throat? He favored his right wrist and she could see the disfiguration, what the hell did they do to him!

She could no longer stand there and watch. She ran right up to him with Warrick and Jim in tow and gave him a big hug as he sat up on the stretcher. Warrick reached down and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. He just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. Brass just stood a few feet away to give the CSIs a little time together. The firefighters also took a step back so they wouldn't interfere with the reunion.

"Nicky your alive…we thought you were dead." She said with tears flowing freely still holding onto him.

Nick returned the hug and could no longer keep up the façade. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. This scene was way to familiar to him. After all it was Catherine and Warrick that went with him in the ambulance after his rescue from his shallow grave and now they were here with him. He was sorry that he had put them through all those emotions again.

"I'm really sorry that you guys had to go through all this…again." Nick said guiltily as tears fell on his shirt. He was looking up at Warrick and Brass while still hugging Catherine.

Catherine took a step back from Nick and looked at him. "Don't you dare feel guilty for any of this Nick. It's not your fault."

"Yea…don't be ridiculous. Those bastards are to blame for all of this."

Nick listened to both of them, they were right of course, but Nick couldn't help feeling like he did. It always seemed that he was the one that needed rescuing. The only thing that gave him solace was knowing that he would never have to worry about Ryan or the Mitchells ever again.

"I know you guys…I know." He was getting uncomfortable with the attention and decided to change the subject. "How's Grissom?"

But before either of them could answer the paramedics took charge.

"Excuse me, but we need to treat this man and get him to the hospital."

Catherine looked at Nick and could see that it was getting harder for Nick to bare the pain he was in, she looked back at the paramedics and said, "Of course."

The paramedic help Nick lay back down in the stretcher and he waved the firefighters back over to help lift it onto the gurney standing by. The paramedics proceeded to examine him. As Nick had suspected his wrist was broken as was his ankle. It felt a little better after they splinted both. Unfortunately since he had a concussion as well he couldn't have any pain medication.

The two CSIs stood there watching as the paramedics worked on Nick, finally the activity slowed down and one of the paramedics turned to speak to them.

"If one of you would like to come in the ambulance that would be fine, but only one."

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other, but Catherine spoke first.

"Warrick you go with Nick. I will meet you at the hospital."

Warrick was relieved to hear Catherine say that. He had felt guilty that he had gotten away while Nick and Grissom weren't so lucky. Who knows what would have happened to him it if hadn't been for Nick.

"Are you sure Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"Yes I am, besides I still want you to get checked out as well…remember Ecklie's orders."

Warrick grimaced with the reminder, "O.K. thanks Catherine."

Warrick looked over and noticed that Nick had his good arm up against his forehead with his eyes closed. Suddenly he was back watching Nick on that video screen. He still couldn't believe they were so close to losing him again. Nick opened his eyes and noticed Warrick looking at him. They shared a silent glance. Each knowing what the other was thinking. Neither man spoke. Then Nick was carted away by the paramedics. Warrick took a deep breath and followed them to the ambulance.

Nick was loaded up, Warrick and one of the paramedics hopped in and the ambulance took off.

Catherine picked up her phone and dialed Sara's number.

* * *

Back at the hospital Grissom was back to his normal self, giving the emergency room staff a hard time. 

"Mr. Grissom please cooperate or I will be forced sedate you." The nurse warned.

"Look Nurse…" he looked at her name tag. "…Kellar. I will not receive any treatment until I know that my guy is O.K."

Greg and Sara could here the commotion in the hallway. They both knew how Grissom was when he was in the hospital and neither of them wanted to go in to the room with him. Though they knew one of them would have to.

"Draw straws?" Greg suggested.

"Well that would work if we had any straws Greg." Sara replied. "How about rock, paper, scissors?"

"O.K. That sounds good to me."

Both CSIs punched their hands three times. Greg held out a rock, while Sara showed scissors. Greg let out a triumphant laugh.

"Ha..ha rock crushes scissors."

"Yea, yea you know I could just pull rank on you, you know." She smirked. "I have been a CSI longer."

"That's not fair." Greg whined.

"I said I could, but I won't. You won fair and square, besides I think you annoy Grissom anyway," she said smiling as she walked through the door to Grissom's room.

"I do not…do I." He said to himself as he plopped himself in a chair out in the hallway.

Sara slowly opened the door to the treatment room that Grissom was assigned to. She could see a portable x-ray machine in the room and off to the side. The nurse Grissom had been having words with was bustling around the room gathering bandages and other things.

Grissom was in bed wearing a hospital gown, a sheet and an embarrassed look. Sara took it all in. It wasn't often that she saw Grissom like this. She was almost glad she lost. She cleared her throat to get the attention of both the room occupants. Both looked in her direction. Grissom had relief etched on his face while the nurse had annoyance.

"Thank god the cavalry is here." Grissom said relieved.

Sara looked at Grissom, "What's going on in here? I can hear you all the way in the hallway."

The nurse answered before he did. "He's refusing treatment until he knows his friend is O.K."

"What! Grissom what the hell are you doing? You need medical attention. Do you actually think Nick would want you to do this to yourself? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well that's how I feel. I'm sorry Sara, but you just don't understand."

"Understand what Grissom? Now you listen to me Gil Grissom you will get the medical treatment that you need or I will call Catherine, do you understand?"

Grissom looked at Sara with worry, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She grabbed her phone for emphasis when it rang suddenly. She looked at the caller id and smiled. "Well speak of the devil."

Grissom chewed on his upper lip, then looked at Sara. "Fine…you win, but not a word of this to Catherine."

Sara smiled, "Deal." She went to answer the phone when the nurse spoke.

"Thanks for your help, but you will have to take that outside. I will be doing some x-rays of Mr. Grissom here…now that he's cooperating." She added with a tart look towards him.

Sara walked out of the room, sat down next to Greg and answered her phone, "Sidle."

"Hey Sara it's Catherine."

"Hi Catherine, please tell me you have good news. Is Nick O.K?"

Greg was just sitting there minding his own business when he heard Sara's end of the conversion, he pepped up trying to listen. Sara finally got the hint and let Greg listen in.

"Nick is fine in a matter of speaking."

"What does that mean?" Greg asked not understanding.

"He was injured, but nothing he can't heal from. He's on his way over to you guys. Warrick is with him in the ambulance. Make sure he sees a doctor to. I will be down there shortly. I still have a few things to wrap up here. How's Gil?"

"He's himself." Sara answered.

"He's giving the nursing staff hell isn't he?"

"Yep, but I had a little talk with him and he should be cooperating now."

"What did you say to him?" Catherine asked.

"I told him, that I would call you."

"Well that would do it." Catherine laughed in the phone. "O.K I will see you shortly."

"Thanks for the good news Catherine." Sara said gratefully.

"Anytime…see you soon."

Both women hung up their phones. Sara looked at Greg.

"Greg why don't you go out to the front and watch for Warrick and Nick."

"That's the best idea you had all day." Greg said standing up.

"Catherine said to make sure Warrick gets looked at as well. So don't let him talk you out of it."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Greg."

Greg ran off towards the Emergency room entrance leaving Sara sitting just outside Grissom's room. She could no longer here Grissom giving the nurse grief. She smirked to herself. _'Why was the great Grissom so afraid of Catherine?'_

_

* * *

_

The ride to the hospital was uneventful, Nick watched as Warrick struggled with his emotions.

"Hey 'Rick, you O.K. there buddy?"

Warrick was startled out of his reverie; he didn't realize he was daydreaming. "I'm fine Nick."

"You know it's not your fault." Nick said back.

Warrick played dumb, "What's not my fault."

Nick rolled his eyes, he hated when Warrick played this game, but he had been guilty of it too, "Me being here."

Warrick didn't answer, he just looked back down at his hands.

Nick knew that Warrick still felt a pang of guilt from when Nick was first kidnapped buy Brent and his men.

"Warrick look at me."

He looked back over to Nick.

"Its not your fault, any of it. What happened to me with Brent was not your fault. I never would have expected anyone to use me against my father. There was nothing you or Brass could have done without getting yourselves killed. As for this, I volunteered. Tennison came to me. I would have never forgiven myself if you or Grissom were killed because of me."

"But I left you guys…I abandoned you."

Nick shook his head. "That was the point you knucklehead."

That last comment brought a smile to Warrick's face.

"The original plan didn't work out like it was supposed to, but as long as one of us got out. That was fine. Was it your fault that Reed turned out on the take? Speaking of Reed, what happened to him? I really don't remember anything that happened on the roof."

"He's dead…shot by one of the sniper while he came after me."

"What about Davis?" Nick asked cautiously. The last time he had seen the doomed FBI agent he was about to be killed.

"He's alive, the swat team got to him just before they killed him."

"That's good news…the point is Warrick none of this is either of our faults. We can thank the Mitchells and Singer for all of this, but I have a feeling that we will no longer have to worry about them anymore."

"I see where you are coming from, but I just can't help but think that there was something more I could have done."

"You're doing it Warrick. You are here and alive. I'll tell you what next time you can be the one that get kidnapped…O.K?"

Both CSIs were smiling after Nick had said that.

"Are we O.K?" Nick asked. "Please stop feeling guilty, there's no reason for it."

"Alright Nick, if it will shut you up already." He said as he patted Nick on the shoulder. "We're all good…Thanks Nick."

"Anytime man…anytime."

The ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay near the emergency room. The paramedics opened the ambulance doors and pulled the out the gurney that held Nick. Warrick followed closely behind them.

* * *

Greg had been waiting in the ambulance bay with a wheelchair for no more than ten minutes when the ambulance that carried both Warrick and Nick backed in. Greg felt relieved when he saw Nick being pulled from the ambulance. He looked like hell, but in good spirits so far. He was probably still running on adrenaline and it hadn't worn off yet. 

The paramedics wheeled Nick past Greg. Nick screamed, "Hey Greggo…how's Grissom?"

Greg smirked, "He's giving the nurses a hard time."

Nick smiled, "Well that's our Grissom."

As Warrick followed Nick into the emergency room he stopped in front of Greg.

"Greg, Nick was brought in on the gurney…why do you have the wheel chair?"

"Its for you. I'm under strict orders from Catherine to make sure you get yourself looked at. Now hop in."

"I'm fine man." Warrick argued.

But what Warrick didn't see was Catherine and Brass pulling in. He was flat out refusing to get in the wheelchair. Catherine and Brass exited their vehicles and walked quietly over to Greg.

"Warrick I'm telling you that if you don't get into this wheelchair I'm going to call Catherine."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Go ahead then."

"O.K. I will."

By this time Catherine and Jim were right behind Warrick, when Greg pulled out his phone to dial Catherine's number. Warrick stood there watching Greg dial Catherine's number when he heard a ring behind him. He closed his eyes he knew he was busted. He turned around slowly only to see Catherine standing there glaring at him and Brass with a smirk on his face. He knew what Warrick was in for.

"Do you want to explain to me Warrick why you are not in the hospital getting yourself looked at like I asked you to."

Warrick scrambled for an answer, "Well you see it's like this…"

Greg was enjoying this. He watched as Warrick fumbled for an answer.

Catherine held up her hand to silence Warrick. "You see Warrick it's like this…you are going to sit down in that wheelchair that Greg has so graciously brought out here for you and you are going to go in there and get yourself checked out. Do I make myself clear?"

Warrick knew not to push Catherine any farther. He quickly sat down and allowed Greg to push him into the emergency room.

A few agonizing hours later Nick was finally settled in a room. His cuts and scraps had been cleaned, and both his wrist and ankle had been put into a cast. The doctor had told him that he had to stay overnight so they could monitor him for any possible problems with his concussion.

Warrick had been examined as was allowed to go home. Lucky enough he had just a bump and no concussion. He was relieved he hated hospitals.

After Grissom finally started to cooperate they found that he had two broken ribs. There was nothing they could do for him except wrap them. They also cleaned up his cuts and scraps as well. The doctor told him that he could go home, but that he had to take it easy. Sara laughed at that. She knew Grissom all to well. Grissom just looked at her like he didn't know what she was laughing about. The doctor left the room handing him a written prescription for some pain medicine if felt like he needed it and his discharge papers.

"Are you ready to head home?" Sara asked.

"I just need to make one stop before we leave." Grissom replied.

Sara understood that Grissom knew that Nick was all right, but still hadn't seen him with his own eyes. Until he did there would still be doubt. Grissom did a quick check around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything and with that he walked out of the room. He knew that he was supposed to wait for the nurse and the wheelchair but he was in too much of a hurry to see Nick.

They walked down a sterile looking hallway and came upon the room that Nick was in. Grissom looked at Sara. She got the hint.

"I'll wait out here for you. Give Nick my best."

"I will…thanks Sara."

Grissom pushed the door open to see Nick lying there with a cast on his ankle and a cast on his wrist. The lights were dimmed a little and it made the bruises on Nick's face seem darker than they were. Nick had a bandage around his neck where Brent had cut him and he could see an IV sticking out of Nick's good arm. He had his eyes closed, but when he heard the door close he opened them and saw Grissom standing there.

"I'm sorry if I woke you…I can come back later." Grissom said.

"No…no I wasn't sleeping. Please come in."

Grissom paused for just a second then came forward and slowly sat down in the chair next to Nick's bed. He tried not to grimace, but couldn't help it. Nick noticed the look he felt the same way.

"You O.K?" he asked Grissom.

"Yep I'm good…thanks for asking." He replied quickly.

Nick had been expecting Grissom's visit. His uncertainty was starting to overflow. He knew that Grissom was a very unemotional person and he was waiting for Grissom to tell him that he didn't mean what he had said when they were with Brent. Nick was going to make it easy for him.

"Look Nick about what I said when we were with Brent…"

"Don't worry about Grissom…I understand you just said that for Brent's satisfaction. Don't give it another thought." Nick answered thickly.

Grissom looked at Nick confused, "Nick let me finish."

Nick nodded; he would let Grissom say his peace. Then everything would go back to the way it was. He hoped.

Grissom paused once again to gather his thoughts he took a deep breath and began, "Nick, when I saw Brent with that knife to your throat I was paralyzed with fear. I was afraid that he was actually going to kill you and I couldn't allow that. I thought about how much I would miss having you around. I may come across an unemotional person at times…well most of the time,"

Nick smiled at that comment.

"…But I do have feelings. I just wanted you to know that _I do_ consider you like a son to me and you have never disappointed me."

Nick was shocked when Grissom said that. '_How did he know? He knew that they watched him in the box, but how did Grissom know that he said that?_'

"…In fact I couldn't be more prouder of you."

Nick had been afraid that Grissom hadn't meant what he said when they were with Brent and got himself ready for the let down. But Grissom surprised him. He put away his stubbornness and showed his emotions. Nick always worked with his emotions and felt that it helped him with his work and this proved it. Grissom said that he was proud of him. This meant more to him than anything. He wanted approval…Grissom's approval and now he got it. He always thought that he let Grissom down…disappointed him, but now Grissom said that he didn't. Grissom was proud of him.

Grissom sat there and watch Nick struggle with his emotions. He was worried that he had said too much too soon. Maybe he should have waited. He started to get up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Nick…I should have waited a little longer to talk to you about this."

Nick came out of his reverie and looked at Grissom, "No…I'm sorry please don't leave yet."

Grissom sat back down waiting for Nick to start talking.

"Thanks Grissom…"

"For what Nick."

"Thanks for protecting me and for not giving up…it means a lot to me that you said those things. I'm honored that you think of me as a son. I consider you like a father to me as well." Nick stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. "…For so long I have wanted your approval, to know that I was doing things right, to know that I wasn't a disappointment to you."

Grissom emphasized again, "You were never a disappointment Nick."

Nick smiled when he said that, but stopped speaking for a moment and looked deep in thought. "…I am really sorry that you had to go through all of this because of me. If I could have protected you and Warrick I would have. I tried."

"Nick you did your best. You were able to help Warrick get away."

"Yep…I did, didn't I?" Nick said with pride.

"You sure did." Grissom smiled.

"Well one thing is for sure; we will never have to worry about the Mitchells or Singer ever again. Tennison was in here just a little while ago and said that everyone on the helicopter was killed. They confirmed four dead bodies."

"That's good news. Now we can close the chapter on the Mitchells and start a new one."

Just as Grissom finished his sentence, Nurse Kellar came crashing in the room with a wheelchair.

"Mr. Grissom you were supposed to wait for an escort out of the hospital, don't you know its hospital regulations. It's a good thing I saw your friend waiting outside for you."

Grissom looked back towards the door and could see Sara standing there trying to cover up a smile.

"Now Mr. Grissom if you would please come with me. This young man needs his rest."

Grissom shrugged his shoulders, slowly stood up from his seat and looked at Nick. "Well I guess this is my queue to leave. Get some rest and I'll talk to you soon." He said while sitting down in the wheelchair.

"O.K. Griss. You take care of yourself and don't overdo it."

Nurse Kellar turned the wheelchair around and headed towards the door.

Grissom looked at smiling Sara and said, "We are going to have a little talk about this when I'm feeling better." He pointed down to the wheelchair.

That wiped the smile right off of Sara's face, "But I didn't do anything."

Grissom was pushed out of the room with Sara in tow. Nick was shaking his head as he was laughing.

"Some things never change."

* * *


	28. Author's Note

Hi everyone…I just wanted to say thank you to each and everyone one of you that has reviewed and to those who didn't. I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to give a special thanks to Tefla for being my beta…thanks again!

I will be taking a short break, but will be putting out another story shortly. It will not be a sequel to this one or will have anything to do with this story. It's going to be called Appendix for Murder. Keep an eye open. I hope that each and every one of you has a safe and Happy Holiday!

Take care,

Sherryw


End file.
